


Prompts/Requests 3

by blankdblank



Series: Prompts/Requests [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Um, Fluff, attempt at humor, implied smut, another happy ending for Francis...can I have 44,47 and 56 from prompt list 2? Can be with anyone thank you so much!44. I’m going to keep you safe.47. You’re cute when you’re angry.56. Are you flirting with me?





	1. Trail - Thorin Prompt Request

Can I request 29,60 and 86 from prompt list 1 for thorin

29 “You really have no clue who I am?” “You’d think the confused looks and blank stare would have answered that for you.”

60 “I’m afraid I’ve been thinking…” “A dangerous pastime.” “Lefou,  **I’m afraid I’ve been thinking…” “A dangerous pastime.** I know.”

86 “I like you. You’re different.” 

…

A smirk eased on the Dwarf King’s face spotting the blood trail of the boar they were tracking. Once again his arrow hadn’t been true and the boar had raced off into the wild once again. The crunching of heavy boots in the icy rocky path echoed around them on their search now quickening as the blood trail now appeared to be a foot print of a frightened female.

..

In a raspy tear filled whimper you tried to ignore the painful stinging of your feet arms and legs in the frigid morning air at the base of the mountain you were attempting to calm yourself down from your fleeing whatever it was that had brought you here. Alone in a rocky snow filled path you woke after a night out with your friends. Hangover from hell is nothing close to what you were feeling. Without a pair of shoes and your torn stockings were nearly in tatters under your fake gem coated sleeveless cocktail dress from the 70’s themed party you had been drug to and the twelve jello shots they forced in you brought the group of men trying to get you to go home with them. The very first thought as your panic set in as you sat up was of that one book about the man hunting people for sport as they were the greatest sport.

But you of all people would not be very good sport at all, at least not in this get up. Softly under your breath your mind raced back to the one Disney film always seeming to calm you signaling your repetition of the soundtrack. In your next step the rock shifted and your ankle was sliced once again as you approached the small stream you could hear just over the small hill before you, the landmark you hoped to use to guide you back to anywhere but here. With yet another shiver you clenched and flexed your hands as your long ponytail covered your bare shoulder as your head turned at the cracking of a branch stirring you to quicken your pace.

_“Lefou, **I’m afraid I’ve been thinking…”**_

**_“A dangerous pastime._ ** _I know._

_But that kooky old man is Belle’s Father,_

_And his sanity is only so-so.”_

Another crack signaled the race of what you assumed to be an approaching creature racing towards you, with another ragged inhale you turned and raced up towards the hill ignoring the pain searing through your feet. A pained squeal came from behind you as a massive boar nearly a foot taller than you crashed through the branches and over the path passing you with what you assumed to be a warning cry of what had stirred the blood trail it was leaving. Exhaling shakily your heart pounded as you eyed four figures in the trees and the glints of silver all quickening after you. A guttural cry in some mumbled language came after you in their racing to catch you.

Atop the hill you spied the giant wolf like creature racing from the rocky hill across from you. Within moments your body froze at the wolf pounced on the boar breaking its neck before its eyes turned to you as the sunlight reflected off your dress, the approaching step from it drove you to step back towards whoever was racing towards you. Its next step caused you to turn and race back to the fur wrapped men wielding large swords, all eying your turn split, with the blonde in the bunch to race to you as the other split to check what had made you turn.

A firm elbow from you drew a groan from the blonde curling you tightly against his chest against your struggle as you cried out, “Let me go!”

Against your ear he lowly replied in a pained grunt, “We can’t protect you if you flee.”

With another elbow he managed to block and pin against his side you replied, “Two words, giant Wolf!”

His eyes widened as the long Raven haired man beside the bald one on his left wielding an ax called out, “WARG!”

The brunette between them accepted the nudge back to you both as the blonde lifted you and carried you back to a small crevice in the rocky edge of the mountain where you were tightly pinned under the fur coat of the man eyeing the tensing of the men on the hill over his Brother’s shoulder as he stood before you. Against your urge to flee the warm cocoon now circling you eased your struggle forcing you to relent to their capturing of you. With wide eyes you watched the pounce of the Wolf creature landing between them and quickly falling to their blows before they scanned over the area and returned to join the younger pair.

Against their lowering weapons you still tensed as the scowling pair approached, shakily your feet tried to backtrack even without any place to go urging the blonde to clutch you even tighter trying to calm you. The broader of the two paused to rest his ax on his shoulder while the long haired one stepped closer to you urging your next struggle to break free, “Just let me go.”

With furrowing brows he asked, “Just where are you headed on this path dressed like that and without shoes? You’re wounded, let us take you home again.”

With a scoff you head butted the blonde and kneed the brunette now gasping on his knees as the blonde dragged you out of reach of his hunched over Brother as the scowling man caught your eye as you scoffed back, “If you think I’m letting any of you know where I live-!” Your feet planted and you shifted knocking one of the blonde’s feet out from under him crashing him into the rocky wall beside you allowing you to slip free. 

Freedom was short lived as the brunette jumped up, caught your punch at him and turned you, lifting you as he wrapped you in his now removed coat forming a sort of straight jacket and turned you to face the others again. Gently the bald one helped the now upright blonde to straighten his jacket while the other one stepped closer sheathing his sword eyeing the fear in your eyes under your attempt at a fierce glare.

In a soft tone he said, “None of my kin will harm you. I give you my word.”

You squirmed again, “I wake up alone in the snow right in the path of four armed men racing after me in some, sporting game, why in hell would I take your word?”

His brows furrowed as he replied, “We were hunting. There’s a blizzard on its way. We needed to stock up on food for the winter. That boar was our target, then we spotted your blood trail. You’re injured let us help you.”

“Again, why in hell would I take the help of four men I don’t know!”

With furrowed brows the bald one called back, “Now Lass, I’ve not met all the Men of Laketown myself but by your dress alone I wager your kin’s eager to see you back safely.”

Scoffing back you replied, “Now you imagine a ransom! Tough break there I’ve only got one Uncle and he’s barely got a cent to his name, he’d sooner sell me for booze than barter for me.”

The leader’s brows furrowed again as his head tilted through the brunette cried out, “Ransom?!” His laugh caused you to turn your head and try for another head but his Brother blocked by sliding his hand around your forehead.

Facing forward again you locked eyes with the leader as the blonde said in a thick tongue,  **“Uncle, I don’t think she’s joking.”**

Exhaling slowly his Uncle asked you,  _“You really have no clue who I am?”_

_“You’d think the confused looks and blank stare would have answered that for you.”_

Wetting his lips he stepped closer watching the next flicker of fear in your eyes halting his next as he extended a hand to rest over his chest, “I am Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain.” Is hand motioned to his right, “This is my Cousin Dwalin and my Nephews Fili, and Kili, who is holding you. You have my word none of us will harm you.” His eyes shifted over your shoulders at the row of storm clouds rolling in then back to you as he slowly removed his jacket and said, “We have a keep in this mountain, the storm is closing in. You said you woke up in the snow, where is your group?”

His eyes lowered to your bleeding ankles and feet under the large jacket coating you, “I don’t know. Last night I’m at a party and these guys wouldn’t take a hint. And I wake up alone in the cold, I can’t find my shoes or my purse.”

Curiously Fili reached in his pocket pulling out a small clutch matching your dress coated in shimmering stones, asking, “Is this it. Found it a few miles back.” 

You nodded then looked to Thorin again and asked, “You said Thorin? As in Thorin Thorin?” With a puzzled expression he wet his lips tilting his head, “So you’ve killed Smaug then?”

His lips parted as Dwalin replied, “Well, we, still haven’t found the stairs yet.”

With a sigh you replied, “They’re built into a giant state of Thror on the side of the mountain.” Causing their lips to part.

Kili, “You’re a Seer then?”

“Well I, it’s sort of complicated.”

Stepping closer Thorin said “Kili, release her.” His eyes locked with yours as he gripped Kili’s jacket, “Arms through the sleeves, we’ll guide you to our camp, get you some food and rest.” Timidly you followed his order thankful for the warm layer and his jacket he added over Kili’s before removing the small belt holding his large dagger in place over his left hip he secured around your middle closing the coats around you, “To prove our word, now you are not unarmed.” Locking his eyes with yours his hand rested on your shoulder guiding you back over the hill saying, “Boy’s keep watch, I’ll grab the boar.”

They nodded and you eyed him shoulder the beast and carry it beside your group as they tried to guide you on a much safer path towards their hidden cave they stashed the other boar and wild turkeys they had found on the way back to camp.

.

Curious expressions formed on the faces of the men around you as you eyed the large gate they had set up camp at. Under the light of the setting sun you eyed the curiously twisting pillars on either side leading to the overlook with a busted flap held open by a collapsing long since abandoned wasps nest. Around you the men and formed small circles trying to figure out just where you could be from after their leader described your dress. With a small jump you glanced at the Hobbit beside you folding his hands over his last button on his outer vest trying to calm himself as he asked softly, “What are you looking at?”

With an extended finger you replied, “There’s an opening.”

Tilting his head back he eyed the opening then looked to the group on his path to share the discovery, missing your removing the belt and slipping out of the coats and spare boots Ori had been gifted in Rivendell. A shuddering breath left you as your wrapped feet stung at the freezing stone while the below freezing wind blew right through you. As Bilbo shared his news Thorin stood when he spotted you, “Miss Pear!”

His call going unanswered as your hands met the pillar and the men were stuck between racing over to fetch you and allowing you to give your idea a try. Within moments you had climbed a surprising height in their eyes with all of them trying to keep their distance as to not seem to be peering up the skirt sliding higher up your thighs in your climb exposing the silken ribbons securing your torn and frayed stockings in place. Each hand and foot hold brought you closer until you wet your lips nervously hoping the nest was truly abandoned as you gripped the flap and rose higher propping it up on your shoulder then broke the next apart and dropped the pieces into the spot on your left avoiding the watching Dwarves.

Below you Balin called out, “Take the stairs straight ahead, about fifty paces later you’ll find an office, in the cabinet beside the ox statue is the keys to the gate. After the office turn left, take the next left, turn right and it will be on your left, can’t miss it.”

After glancing down at him you nodded and gave the hopeful King one last glance of your purple eyes before you worked your way through the opening, easing it shut behind you. In the pitch black darkness your eyes struggled to adjust as your breath trembled in your blind following the direction you had spotted the stairs in moments prior.

In a whisper you repeated, “Stairs, fifty paces, cabinet beside the ox. Left, left, right big gate. Ok, I can do this. I can do this.”

Wetting your lips again you slowly slid your feet out until you found the steps and sat down on the top of the rail-less staircase working your way to the bottom a step at a time repeating your directions. At the bottom you slid your hand along the wall the fifty paces until your hand slid around the door frame leaving you in another pitch black room, “Perfect.” Wetting your lips again you shivered and turned left, “Left maybe?” Feeling around you searched for any statue, of which there were numerous, each you blindly felt the faces trying to decipher what it was and fumbled through each cabinet along the way until a set of key rings were coating your left arm when you found your way back to the door again. “Alright, left again.” Feeling the wall along the way you shivered your way until a small trickle of light through the folded gate on the overlook above shone down aiding in your search for the small doorway beside the massive gate.

On the other side Bilbo’s hand motioned as he called out, “Shh!” Leaning in closer to press his ear to the keyhole, “I hear jingling.”

Smiles spread over the group that had packed up and been waiting anxiously while the wind picked up under the billowing blackening clouds leaving them in near darkness while they held the torch they had formed under Bombur’s spare cauldron to protect it.

Try after try you worked through the rings swapping them to your other arm until a comforting click sounded and you were able to raise the securing bars from their resting notches allowing the Dwarves to aid in opening it as quietly as they could manage. In a shudder you backed away from the door only to be wrapped up again in your borrowed coats and Bilbo passed you back your borrowed boots. When they were secured you caught Thorin’s eyes as he smiled at you brightly in the torch light as Balin eyed the collection of keys you had gathered through the King whispering, “When the Beast is managed you will be handsomely rewarded Miss Pear.”

With a nod you replied, “I um, would have finished sooner, but I sort of forgot to bring a light. Had to manage in the dark.”

They chuckled and Thorin asked, “Any thoughts on our next steps?”

Glancing through the dark halls you asked, “Which way to the hoard?” Stirring back his smile as he motioned his hand for you to go first along with Bilbo as the others moved quietly behind you to the kitchens along the way to set up camp. In the last set of halls you accepted his directions and moved on without him, dropping your coats in his extended arms, slowly moving towards the treasury. Peering inside you eyed the massive creature through the doorway in the glowing golden room and felt Bilbo clutch at your hand in his slumbering exhale. 

In a steady inhale you closed your eyes mentally reciting, “That which you seek, that you’ll be” over and over again. Opening your eyes, now in a golden shimmering hue, on the fifth as his eyes shot open and his body began to rise through a sharp inhale causing you to grip Bilbo in your arms and drag him back into the hall and around the next corner, just in time for a wall of flames to erupt through the doorway and hall as he roared mightily in anger.

Through a trembling exhale you heard one last raspy breath before you cautiously led Bilbo to the blackened doorway again and peered inside earning a befuddled jaw drop from the Hobbit whose face turned to look at you asking, “How-?”

Meeting his eye you replied, “My Mom’s Maiden name was Midas.” His brows furrowed and you replied, “He was a King-, never mind. Long story.”

The falling of heavy boots in your direction and the approaching torch light signaled the approach of the Company all skidding to a stop and gasping at the giant golden creature standing in the center of the hoard. Stepping closer to you Thorin glanced inside and his hand met your shoulder with a cloudy wave crossing his eyes and quickly fading as your right arm under his contact turned gold as you leeched the sickness the gold had tried to unleash from him. 

With a stunned gasp he stepped back eyeing your receding coating of gold around your shimmering dress slowly shifting into real emeralds as you drained it from yourself earning gasps from the Dwarves. When his glowing eyes met yours in his now weightless wave of freedom he’d not felt in months Thorin caught the receding line of gold shifting back to purple in your eyes, “Bit complicated. Family trait, I’ll um, have to go in the gold to make sure it doesn’t spread the sickness to you again. You should, cook I guess. It doesn’t seem to bother Bilbo.”

He nodded and chuckled weakly, “Thank you. Not nearly enough close to what I wish to express, but, thank you.” Gently he curled you in a hug then pulled back leaving you and Bilbo to your searching and cleansing. Foot by foot you drained the darkened echoing whispers and found the source of it all, a cursed goblet shriveling to dust as you drained the evil from it leaving you in a fully golden form soon joining Bilbo’s side and guiding him back to the steps after his finding the arkenstone. 

Step by step Bilbo eyed the now ankle length gown on you formed from deep shimmering emeralds matching the diamond necklace laying below the jewel covered choker joined with the front of your gown. On your path back he smiled up at you as you clutched the hem of your gown that slid along the marble floor announcing your arrival.

In the torch light they all eyed your jaw dropping gown soon covered by Thorin’s coat as he neared you again stealing glances at your long ponytail curling slowly with several jeweled beads now buried in it adoringly as he asked, “Your, you created these?”

His eyes met yours with a deeply enamored gaze as you nodded and weakly chuckled, “You should see what I can do with wood.”

In a entranced nod he replied softly, “I can’t wait.” Stirring a soft smile from you as you sensed he wouldn’t be so willing to see you go and if he kept looking at you like that you might not be so eager to return to your life of hiding in your old world. By morning you were safely up in the Royal Wing, the dusty rooms around you now warmly lit as they relished the use of the large fireplaces and wall lamps to light their former Kingly halls cheering and laughing between bouts of singing and dancing soon cautiously extending to you to teach you a few of their dances until they imagined it to have been too tiring for your injuries. When dinner was through you were secured in one of the Royal Guest apartments they all helped in beating your sheets free of dust then went to claim their own beds for the night.

…

A soft knock on your door sounded through the silence breaking you from your sleepless night trying to figure out just what place you could hold in this world. With a sigh you slid out of bed and rose to your feet crossing to the door, tightening your ponytail again feeling the strips of gold woven through your jeweled bead coated Raven curls. After grabbing your gifted boots by the door you stood again revealing Thorin with a growing smile eyeing the new additions to your appearance before stating, “We’ve got company. I was wondering if you might like to join us in greeting them.”

“Greenwood or Laketown?”

His smile flickered wider, “Laketown. Shouldn’t take long, pass on some gold and they leave.”

With a nod he watched you bend to tie the boots on and brought a brought a fur lined deep blue cloak from his side he held up to you, wetting his lips as he said, “I found this in our old fur hoard for guests. You’re not from Laketown, are you?”

You shook your head and eyed him moving to your side, carefully shifting your hair to cover your back and step before you to secure the band just below your neck and rested it around you, “No. I’m not from anywhere in Middle Earth.”

His smile grew locking his eyes with yours, “I am eternally grateful to any Valar responsible for placing you in our path. Should you wish to, you will be more than welcome here.”

Exhaling slowly you replied, “If the Master is anything like I imagine him to be I can’t promise I won’t turn him to gold as well.”

A low chuckle came from Thorin as he led you to join the others after stealing another glance at your shimmering gown, “I don’t doubt he’d deserve it.”

In a smirking glance at him you said, “I might be crossing a line, but reading about you and your Company. I enjoyed learning about the Dwarves and Hobbits the most.”

His smile grew catching your eye again, “Really now, and why is that?”

 _“I like you. You’re different.”_  Making his smile grow wider through a deep chuckle.

“When you’re comfortable of course, we’d all be more than pleased to learn about your ancestor King Midas.”

“Not much to tell. Vaguely like Thror’s tale.” His brow rose. “King of a magnificent Kingdom of untold beauty and riches. One day a servant of a God, Dionysus, is brought before him, recognizing him at once he catered to his every need for 11 days then took him back to Dionysus. Who, upon hearing of his generosity granted him one wish. His wish was to have everything he touched turn to gold.

Well, he returns home, but eventually hunger and thirst hit him, needs he cannot satisfy, so he returns to Dionysus pleading with him to take back his gift. He’s told all he needs is to wash in the River Pactolus, washing away his gift, returning everything to its former state and transferring it to the waters turning the sands around it to gold. Now depending on the version of the tale he also loses his Daughter to the gift, and my Father, his kin stem from a Naiad, a nymph of the river Pactolus.”

His smile returned and he guided you through to the main hall the Company was waiting in, “Impressive lines. Ori shall have to record them properly later.”

..

At the main gates you watched the Men approaching on foot with a familiar bargeman in the rear of their group that was all eyeing you in the midst of the band of Dwarves. On your right a small group of Elves approached in a steady gallop drawing a pained sigh from Balin behind you and Thorin already expecting the worst from their interaction with the Elf King.

After claiming the chest of gold the Men eyed you again causing Thorin to shift in front of you when he felt your lean against his side before you inched behind him through his faking a need to mumble to Dwalin who helped close a wall blocking sight of you from the Men. After a glance at the approaching Elves you slipped back inside the mountain with Thorin’s approval, upon your return you found the Men nearing the Dwarves as the Elves’ steeds halted and they watched your return to Thorin’s side saying, “Greed is such a painful way to die.”

Sharply the Master’s head turned to look you up and down before shouting back at Thorin, “Such finery for a woman, just where did you stumble upon this tiny morsel?”

Your eyes narrowed and you felt the same surge of the instinctual release your body wished to enact on his while the Elves scowled and glared at the Men daring to insult a woman. Inhaling slowly his eyes locked with yours as your irises shifted back to gold, and you said, “As I said, greed is such a painful way to die.”

With a tilt of his head his lips parted, within a moment you rested your hand on Thorin’s shoulder passing him the small chest he noticed in your hand causing the Elf King’s lips to part. A dry cough came from the Master followed by a few more as a golden wave spread across his eyes and slowly took over his body leaving him in a golden statue the Men approached to inspect closely. After a hushed conversation they agreed to accept the chest and shouldered the statue to add to their wagon to return home with after Thorin told Bard they would discuss rebuilding Dale with only him in the future, to which he nodded then turned to join his group after bowing his head to you respectfully.

Lowering your hand from Thorin’s shoulder you watched Thranduil and his guards approach with their spare steeds covered in the supplies and weapons the Company had missed in their sneaking out of his Kingdom. In a cautious path he approached, crossing the bridge and bowing his head to Thorin before his eyes fell on you with a respectful head nod uncertain of your place here.

Thorin, “King Thranduil, I know we parted on quite, distasteful terms, but I am quite changed in my position in your former offer of peace for your jewels.” Darting his eyes back to Thorin he inhaled again readying to speak only to go silent as Thorin continued, “Also, I would like to introduce you to Princess Pear. Our Dragon Slayer.”

With another bow of his head Thranduil met your eye respectfully greeting you, “Princess Pear, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Thorin, “We stumbled upon her quite unexpectedly, but the Valar had plans of their own for our quest apparently.”

Thranduil eyed you again asking as he spotted your just barely leaf shaped ears, “If I might ask, which lands do you hail from Princess?”

“My ancestors were from the region of Phrygia in Anatolia, from another world outside of yours. I’m not altogether certain of how I arrived here. I woke up in the snow.”

His eyes shifted back to Thorin, “Mithrandir is not among your group?”

Thorin, “He chose another path. When he returns we will consult with him on how this could have happened. Until then,” his hand extended offering him the jewels.

The Elf King approached giving you another glance making you giggle softly, “Don’t be frightened. I have no quarrel with you and no wish to tear you from your Son.” His brow rose as he accepted the chest and nearly cradled it to his chest, “I’ve read about you, and him, I do hope we can be friends, possibly. If there’s not a lifetime ban on all Erebor Dwellers from your lands or something like that.”

He nodded his head unable to hold back his soft creeping smile at yours, “I’m certain he and I would enjoy getting to know you better, Princess.”

His eyes shifted back to Thorin who eyed the guards approaching with their belongings that were collected by the Company and set inside the gate before a promise of food supplies was agreed to be delivered in a few days once the wave of darkening storm clouds had finally blown by allowing safe passage again.

Safely inside again you shivered and accepted Fili and Kili’s hands to brush along your arms trying to warm you after Thorin had eased his coat around you again. Through the halls you trekked and went back up to the Royal Wing for breakfast as Thorin helped you search through the stash of spare clothes offered to guests and managed to find a few options for you. All Hobbit sized in thick Dwarven materials with deep blue worked in whenever possible along with a thick pair of fur lined boots nearly reaching your knees you happily pulled on over the thickly woven socks Ori and Dori had found for you after your much needed bath.

Through the warm halls you joined the others in their exploring until nightfall when you returned to your room, still not feeling the need or ability to sleep. A soft knock on your door brought you to the thick marble barrier you opened to reveal Bilbo with his hand folded over his pocket as he rocked on his feet asking softly, “I was wondering if I might ask your opinion on something.”

You nodded and stepped back welcoming him in. Seated on your couch you sat with the simple golden band in your palm as he rambled about the dreams he had been having since finding the simple band. Inside you a familiar swirling of energy stirred and with his assurance he would not miss it you destroyed it when you cleansed it, not knowing of a collapsing city hundreds of miles off in the distance seated across from a city of white filled with screams and cries of joy at the darkened kingdom being destroyed. Or the nearby freshly abandoned peak with a lone bright blue eyed creature wandering towards the peak in the distance formerly known as home.

Curiously Bilbo eyed the ring in your golden palm before accepting it back and chuckling as he said, “The whispers, all gone.” Slipping it on and off his finger he laughed again at your gift of its retaining the ability to cloak his presence, but without drawing him into the shadowy realm. “Shadows too!” Returning it to his pocket he hugged you tightly, thanking you again before heading back to bed for his first good nights sleep in a while as you drained your energy into a series of necklaces, rings and bracelets before returning to relax across your bed. All through the night you imagined the battle you hoped wouldn’t come and of the Elves and Dwarves you would meet, staring up at your fire lit ceiling unaware of your image locked in the minds of a small group of men you’d come across since your waking in this world.

 


	2. Home Again - Francis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, Fluff, attempt at humor, implied smut, another happy ending for Francis.  
> ..  
> can I have 44,47 and 56 from prompt list 2? Can be with anyone thank you so much!  
> 44\. I’m going to keep you safe.  
> 47\. You’re cute when you’re angry.  
> 56\. Are you flirting with me?

In an eager pace you caught up with the somber giant making his way towards the snow coated park while pulling his gloves he brushed under his thick jacket sleeves. His boots crunched heavily as he tried to get anywhere but the mandatory dinner you were all forced to attend for the newly promoted manager leaving for another country. 

Not soon enough was a term well echoed through the packed event hall with painfully distant parking well across the park due to the construction on their usual parking garage, a diversion that greatly effected you and the giant at the freedom of the teens that had turned the park into their very own snowy battleground. 

A fact obviously unknown to the already agitated giant storming towards his distant van, but a few minutes of chase later and his avoiding the passing set of bantering women later your hand curled around his wrist signaling his turn. The curious scowl on his face softened a tad at your weak chuckling smile coming into view when he lowered his stern gaze.

Those same breath taking eyes landed on you and for a moment you were frozen in awe of his perfectly chiseled physique, but with his next inhale you explained, “You shouldn’t go through the park.”

Glancing back again he replied after looking at you again in the setting sunlight coating you both sending shadows over the park, “I’m not afraid of the dark.”

As your hand slipped free in his turn away from you, you replied softly, “That’s not..” Rolling your eyes you hurried after him thankful you’d worn your black jeans and warm boots under your favorite sweater instead of the popular dress and heels choice leaving the ladies of the event slipping all over the place and clinging to their male companions. At his side you continued catching his eye once again, “Obviously you’ve no reason to, not with your size.” Looking up you caught his brow rising, “Don’t pretend you’re unaware of your height and, broad shoulders. Trust me you don’t just wake up one day and it’s, bam, muscles and-…” The flicker of a smirk on his face stirred by your flattering rambling broke your words causing you to sigh and continue, “As I was saying, you don’t need to be afraid with your size, but here, tonight it will work against you.”

In a pause he turned to face you, “Oh really?” His eyes scanned over you in an amused intake of your fully bundled state with your annoyingly worn jacket he was certain did nothing to keep out the cold and your frayed scarf he’d witnessed you get tangled up in various doors and obstacles each time you wore it leaving him to wonder why you bothered with it at all past it matching your annoyingly useless gloves nearly begging him to keep firm hold of your hands at all times when you were outside. “And how is that?”

With a playful smirk you relied, “Because I’m obviously a ninja assassin hired to take you down.” You rolled your eyes continuing after a playful swat on his arm stirring yet another flicker of something past acquaintance between you two finally after his months of silent intake on each detail about you he could muster up. “It’s holiday for the teens.” His brow rose, “The, you don’t know? How do you-, anyway, Ice Maze, they set it up each year through the park. Hide and pelt people in their rush to get through. You’re an un-missable target with all of your,” his eyes scanned over you again as your eyes sank over his then met his in a shake of your head to regain your focus, “Well, you.”

“I can manage.”

He turned again to continue an and glanced down seeing you back at his side again, “Alright, you’ve left me no choice.  **I’m going to keep you safe**.”

The corner of his mouth quirked up in a smirk as he led the way through the iced over arch leading to the main path. Barely two minutes in and a not so distant cry sounded out from another victim to the maze. In a glare into the distance he muttered, “In the trees then?”

“Only two viable spots for that on the far end of the park.” He glanced at you again, “It’s been going on for decades now, you never joined in?”

“No.”

“Hmm.” Looking forward again you promptly gripped his hand and led him in a race towards a line of trees, your shocking speed stirring another smirk on his face in his struggle to keep up before you led him under the cover of a woven giant metal sculpture as he caught a glimpse of the two teens you had spotted.

Lowly he asked, “Hmm, what.” Holding his gaze on the pair and gripping your hand tighter relishing even a gloved contact with you.

“You seem so adept at, well, aversion tactics.” His brow twitched up again as you eyed the area making sure it was clear, “That was a compliment, by the way. Great skill for ambush games.” The nip at your lip in your next scan of the path spiked his heat beat before your hand clutched his tighter before you led the race out again. His eyes locked on your decided path towards another small statue for shelter missing the snowball pelting you in your shoulder drawing a gasp from you angering him severely and leaving him blind to the matching frigid orb that caught him right in the neck just as you reached the shelter.

Scowling heavily now he eyed the tree line trying to find the scoundrels responsible, only to turn and look at you through your hushed giggle. “Not sure if you’ve heard this before.  **You’re cute when you’re angry**.” Before he could reply you nodded your head and guided him through to the next target you had chosen.

Hiding place after hiding place he followed your path slightly awed at the retaliatory throws you managed to peg three of the teens directly sending them to be punished by their team mates allowing you more time to race to the next target. Each moment the exiting archway grew closer and his smirk inched back at each of your small comments and attempts at jokes to make him laugh, or at least attempt to. But next to the last clearing your feet left the ground as a firm arm looped around your back once his hand had left yours, with a step to his right he’d pinned you beneath the shadow of a large tree as four teens raced past towards another approaching victim. In a whisper he said, “Two more.”

Peering down you couldn’t help but smirk as his arm circled you tighter leaving you his height and staring at his still glowing eyes even in the dark shadow, “You lifted me with one arm..”

He shifted his head to meet your gaze admiring the same amber shade first stealing his affections for you, “And?”

You shrugged, “Just, didn’t even wobble at it, just one arm, bam.” He blinked up at you stealing another chance to admire your glowing eyes as he did the same, “Your eyes are incredible.”

Inhaling slowly he wet his lips under curiously furrowed brows to ask,  **“Are you flirting with me?”**

Exhaling as you rolled your eyes you replied, “I’ve been trying to, but you make it so damn difficult to achieve anything from it at all.”

Around you boots crunched signaling another attack being planned on the next approaching set of passers by racing for the exit, cover for your exit. Lowering his hand he set you down, growling under his breath at the missed chance to kiss you, clutched your hand again through the sprint for freedom. Finally on the sidewalk you both halted with a sharp exhale eyeing the parking lot with only his van in sight, peering down at you he asked, “Your car?”

“I walked.”

His eyes narrowed as he tilted his head through replying, “We live miles away.”

You nodded, “Well it was either walk or dust off my bike and that thing is useless on ice.”

Turning again he kept his hold on your hand, “I’ll drive you. We are neighbors I could have brought you.”

“I thought you didn’t like company.” He peered down at you, “Last time that Johnson guy walked up your drive he ran back again screaming.”

“He was trying to steal my tulips.”

With a smirk you replied, “You grow tulips?”

“Among other things. How bad is the car?”

“Engine gave out.”

Nodding his head towards the door he opened for you he replied curtly, “I’ll drive you for work.”

“You-.”

“I’ll drive you.” Releasing your hand he wrapped his arm around your back helping you onto the seat, in his attempt to pull back your same pesky scarf was caught on one of his jacket buttons giving you the chance to grip his collar and lean in to steal a kiss from him. In a low rumble he mumbled, “You and your damn scarf” as he leaned in to cup your cheek and claim a firmer lip lock in return. Out in the cold you were locked in your enamored embrace until a distant sound of footfalls signaled company urging his retreat when he untangled your scarf and turned you forwards in one motion and closed the door on his path around the hood to his side eyeing the men exiting the park stealing glances at him only to turn away at the metal glint at Francis’ waist he allowed them to see when the hood would block you from it.

A firm closing of the door brought him to your side to fire up the van as he dialed up the heater he hoped would kick in soon to keep you warm then started the drive back. Quietly you both sat as the radio played in the background with the sound of the heater soon warming you up nicely. Finally at your street you watched your driveway come into view signaling his turn to park in front of your house.

Turning his head he offered you his phone he drew from his pocket after removing his glove with his teeth and dropped it on his lap when he typed your name into the new contact card and passed it to you, “I’ll text you in the mornings on my way over.”

After removing your own gloves you shoved into your right jacket pocket you typed in your number then passed it back replying, “I’ll accept the rides on one condition.”

Shifting in his seat he smirked at you and purred lowly, “And just what might that be?”

Without a word you unhooked your seat belt and reached over knocking the gear shift into park as you stood and crossed to straddle his lap bringing back his smirk in your move to close the distance for another fiery kiss. Firmly his arms circled you as it grew more heated, until a clear tear was heard as you gasped at his tearing your jacket off you when you struggled to undo it. Playfully he chuckled at you saying, “I’ll buy you another in the morning.” His hands rose to remove your scarf and toss it back in your seat as you wiggled out of your jacket after brushing his down behind him. Layer by layer you stripped and tossed your boots onto the pile of hastily tossed clothes on your abandoned seat after digging one of the condoms you had tucked into a hidden pocket in your jacket for the evening stirring Francis’ asking, “You planned this.”

Your smirk widened as you watched him tear one open with his teeth, “How could I resist the chance when I had the chance to see you without your name tag. Is it that surprising?”

Your giggle sounded through his chuckle as you eased around him on his lap before his teasing growl of, “You did warn me you were planning on taking me down.”

Your next giggle escaped you as you replied, “Yes I did.” Then giggled again against his lips when he crashed them into yours drawing you closer to begin your rocking above him. All around you the windows fogged fully between your mingled pants and moans with his rising with you clutched to his chest, gripping his jacket he laid you out on and settled above you to gain full control in hopes of drawing even more and possibly louder sounds from you. Panting heavily the two of you slumped together relaxing through your euphoric waves coursing through you both soon shifting into a far gentler round of kisses until his forehead rested against yours to purr just inches from your lips, “I’d like to show you my gardens. They look incredible under the sunrise.”

After a soft giggle you asked, “Is that your way of inviting me over?”

Chuckling weakly he replied, “Yes.” Then pressed his lips to yours again.

“So, is that a, come over in the morning, or should I grab a change of clothes?”

After a nip at his lip he released it to claim another kiss, “I’d love to cook you a better supper, that meal was pitiful.”

With a smirk you stole another kiss before you broke apart to redress and guide him inside after he wrapped you in his coat. Though a couple minute trip ended with you stripping to sprawl out through another round across your bed before his playfully guiding you back to your closet to finish packing and pull on another set of underwear after his tearing those as well. His lips firmly met yours when he helped you into the van again for the short drive down the street as he shared his plans for taking you shopping when the stores had finally opened.

Pulling up the giant mansion made a movie like transformation, coated in shadows in the distance casting a gloomy shadowy presence but up close forming a jaw droppingly picturesque presence growing more homely the farther you were showed inside. Warmly you snuggled through his cooking and meal while he turned on a film he had heard you mention as your favorite weeks prior to form his planned ‘first date’ he’d hoped to have with you. A date that ended with you sprawled out across his fur rug in front of the roaring fire for yet another round when your lip lock stealing the details of the film from you both had bubbled your lust up once again.

Your ‘second date’ came after his slipping away into the kitchen for another round of snacks and a dessert he’d baked earlier for after the event paired with a wine you’d brought over from your home. Both dates sounded impossibly cheesy at first but came to life contrasting the sheer fire of your lust filled rounds, through which he made certain you understood of his first intentions to take you out and treat you with every ounce of respect and adoration he was capable of showing you. As the fire died down he cleared up and helped you into your underwear and his sweater for a quick moonlit tour for his moon flowering portion of his vast stretch of gardens visible through the library then showed you to his bed to hold you tightly through the night.

Safely in his arms you slept until just minutes before sunrise when he stirred you and showed you to the best vantage point of the gardens and grounds that came into full view slowly drawing an awed gasp from you at just what he’d created. When the sun had fully coated his home you were wrapped in his arms to be carried for yet another date, an impressive breakfast. Ending with you returning upstairs to pull on your clothes for him to guide you back to his van for the promised shopping trip bringing you back home with a set of clothes to leave at his place joining a set of towels and supplies for you with the rest being taken to yours. 

But soon enough your belongings shifted more and more to his home until the day he was finally able to guide you through your empty house one last time and pass the keys to the realtor to give to the new owner. After which you made the short walk back to your shared home, at which he happily lifted you in his arms through your excited giggle on his carrying you inside.

 


	3. Angel - Loki Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Please - Loki Prompt Request  
> 91 “Idiots. I’m surrounded by idiots.”   
> 102 “You make no sense to me.” “Welcome to my life.”   
> 107 “Where have you been all my life?” “Hiding from you.”

Locked in his office Tony slowly worked the arms back on his suit as you slowly stirred from your sleep. With your palms you wiped the sleep from your eyes through a grumble as you sat up and squinted through the light and glanced around only to have a pair of arms grip you tighter around your middle and tug you closer to the body beside you. A smirk eased across your lips as you shifted down and settled at the sleeping Prince’s side allowing him to happily nuzzle his head into the crook of your neck as your arm settled around his allowing him to pull you even closer. In his half slumber he mumbled in your native language against your neck,  _“Where have you been all my life?”_

In a hushed response you said,  _“Apparently, hiding from you. And your kin.”_

A sigh sounded as he snuggled closer and remained there until his eyes shot open a few hours later at an alarm going off, mumbling to himself,  _“Idiots. I’m surrounded by idiots_.” As he lifted up he glanced down at you with a smile,  _“Not you of course.”_

On his feet he adjusted his twisted shirt as you slid to the other side of the bed and stood before he turned to see you stretch your arms up over your head then lowering them as he asked,  _“Any more dreams?”_

You turned to reply to him,  _“None worth sharing. Simple nonsense.”_

He nodded and walked around the bed to say,  _“Thank you, for humoring me on the snuggling.”_

You smiled up at him replying,  _“If you feel the need again you know where I sleep.”_ When you turned to the door his smile grew for a moment then he reigned it back again for the walk out to see what was going on. In the center of the living room you spotted Thor, Bucky and Steve all wrestling over the remote making you roll your eyes as you walked into the kitchen and joined Loki in making a breakfast for the two of you. A loud crack of the coffee table sounded out as Thor tossed Bucky into the window setting off the alarm again signaling the shield to pop up protecting the glass from damage while Steve groaned from being dropped on the table.

You took a few steps out of the kitchen and set your plate on the dining room table beside Bruce, who sent you a weak smile before glancing at the trio trying to reign in his blood pressure. Spotting this you set down your fork and glass before taking your seat and said in English, “Thor, put on what you like.”

On his feet again he glanced at you saying, “That wouldn’t be fair.” Looking through the dining room he eyed the two men around you with wide eyes then pointed at you, “I understood you.”

You nodded and smirked as he eyed the two men at his sides with growing puppy love expressions aimed at you as Steve chuckled bashfully and swatted Thor’s shoulder saying, “Ya Thor, you pick the channel.”

Bucky chuckled and quickly crossed to the kitchen saying, “You need more toast, I’ll make you more toast My Angel.” Thor shrugged grabbed the remote and switched on his favorite show.

A growing smirk appeared on Loki’s face as Bruce glanced at you curiously and asked, “You, um, you can control people?”

His eyes shifted to Steve who was kicking his foot back and forth as he locked his fingers in front of him staring at you with a wide grin between more bashful giggles. In the hall Peter walked in and froze after a large yawn asking, “What’s with the alarms?” Scanning over the rooms he eyed Steve curiously and asked, “Mr Steve?”

Steve stepped closer to the boy leaning on his shoulder and sighing out, “Isn’t she just breathtaking?”

With a scowl at Steve Bucky set a full plate of toast on the table in front of you to say, “We’re out of toast. Is that enough toast? I’m going to get more bread.” In a serious pace he stormed to the elevator passing Sam who said, “Can’t talk, My Angel needs toast.”

Furrowing his brows Sam walked past him mumbling, “Just rude. Good morning to you too!” On his path to the table where he grinned saying, “Ooh, toast.”

With a quick scowl Steve charged at Sam, “That’s not your toast!” With a groan and a brewing argument in their wrestling match you downed your juice and cleared your throat causing Steve to snap up on his knees with a wide grin and pleading eyes to ask, “Yes My Angel?”

Your finger tapped the glass and he hopped up on his feet, “Juice, how foolish of me.” He cradled the glass to the fridge as Sam curled his arm around Peter when he stood up and they both eyed the super soldier looking inside the fridge, “Can’t have you dehydrating” before he huffed at the lack of juice and left the glass on the counter to join Bucky on the path to the store, “Don’t worry my Angel, I’ll get you your juice.”

As he disappeared around the corner Sam and Peter both glanced at you with disbelieving stares as you flashed them a brief smile and pushed the toast closer to them signaling their claiming a piece and munching on it as they went into the kitchen to make their own breakfast. In a lean closer to timidly claim a piece of toast after you had Bruce asked, “So, I take it that’s why you don’t talk around us?” You nodded, “How long does it last usually?”

“Few hours.” On your left Loki translated for you. Bruce turned his focus back on his meal and Tony huffed and came to join you, stealing some toast to go with his cereal as Sam and Peter smirked deciding not to share the discovery of your powers with him just yet.

Looking over your plate and halfway eaten piece of toast Tony huffed saying, “You make no sense to me.”

Under your breath you mumbled,  _“Welcome to my world.”_

He turned and rose to his feet walking into the kitchen collecting a glass then glanced in the fridge to say, “Hmm, no juice. Milk then.” With an easy turn he removed the cap and poured you a glass before putting the jug back and walked to you setting the glass in front of you, “On earth we don’t eat breakfast dry. You may drag my men away from their missions but I can’t have you choking.”

You smiled and thanked him, with Loki quickly translating for you as you claimed a sip through the men returning to their meal as the elevator doors opened. In an eager set of love struck smiles Steve and Bucky both entered with armfuls of bags widening Tony’s eyes as he turned to watch them set everything on the counters before they both said, “I wasn’t certain which you wanted My Angel.” Then they both started listing each item they had purchased, varying versions of juices and breads. Your smirk only widened through the rambling before Steve set out the juice Loki had parroted for you as Bucky got started on the grilled cheeses you had requested in the place of more toast. 

As they carried on Tony just kept staring while you, Loki and Bruce went about your days until the pair of them froze suddenly, shook their heads and gave their current tasks a curious once over before agreeing not to talk about it and retreated to their rooms.

 


	4. Frank – Francis Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> greendragonette asked:  
> May I have a request with: “Never take life seriously. No one ever comes out alive anyway.” and “What does not kill you will likely try again.”? :3 Thank you for your fics, I really enjoy the fluff! <3

Limping towards a small field just outside the line of trees you had just come from your eyes focused on the large figure you had assumed was a tree. The lead on your floor Francis in his usual crossed arm stance with that same stern gaze that could do nothing to shatter the effect those stunningly blue eyes had on you. Those alone left you weak and the voice following it, when making itself heard, could leave you wishing you could just melt into a puddle and slide away somewhere safer from his teasing growl lingering at the end of each order he gave to you. After your first couple weeks his words had cut down drastically but that gaze lingered still as you fell into the proper pattern and was among the few not needing his constant instruction.

Your knees nearly buckled at that single brow twitch up each of your painfully steamy dreams he starred in almost nightly. As you neared him the words from his latest starring role echoed in your mind in a deep growl from above you as you were resting on your knees with his hand in your hair, “I wish you wouldn’t beg for forgiveness, it has the opposite effect of what you want. You beg and beg, but that look in your eyes deceives you. Just ask for the punishment you desire.” With parted lips his answer went unheard at the chiming of your alarm leaving only another flicker of a second with you peering up at that stern expression and the impatient raised brow demanding a response with clenching fingers ready to enforce it.

In a growl he asked, “Just what are you doing out here?”

Blinking up at him you glanced over his shoulder at the crowded building your company set up a party for its annual celebration of something they never really named or explained to anyone, but hey, free food and drinks. “Um, just enjoying the night air.”

“Hmm.” Lowering his gaze he spotted each snag, tear, leaf and twig trapped in your disheveled appearance, “Alone?”

You nodded, “Who else would I be with?”

Blinking at you he wet his lips unknowing of what that simple action did to you before his arms broke apart and his hand reached out to draw a twig from your hair he carefully removed then tossed it away as he noticed the scratch on your cheek. “Climbing trees in the dark isn’t really safe.”

“Technically I wasn’t climbing the trees.”

His brow rose again as his head tilted slightly silently demanding an explanation, “Meaning?”

“I thought I could do parkour,” his chin lowered in disbelief, “nay, believed, but my faith is weak,” unable to help it he let out a flicker of a smirk against his will as you struggled against the urge to squeak at the inch closer to a smile you had drawn from the serious giant, “and my body weaker.”

Rolling his eyes he turned to take your side saying, “You’re so weird.”

In a soft giggle you replied, “You have no idea.”

Peering down at you he caught your jump closer to his side at the tree branch on the tree you had tried to grab and steady yourself finally dropped to the ground after the clean break in half it formerly had. “I take it that’s the tree you climbed?”

“Yes.” You gave a shrug, “Figures. What does not kill you will likely try again.”

With another twitch of his brow he asked, “I doubt your life has been in danger tonight.”

With a giggle you replied, “Eh. I suppose it shouldn’t matter anyway. Never take life seriously. No one comes out alive anyway.”

After another glance at you he replied, “Well, try not to die before Monday. The quarterly project is due and I need at least one person who can help me manage this properly.”

You chuckled softly under your breath, “Don’t worry, I’ll just get some sleep then.” In a glance up you caught his looking around for the soft meow he had heard.

“It’s late, and with this interest in parkoor of yours I’ll feel much better if you let me walk you home.”

“I’m not living nearby.”

He glanced down at you after another glance around for the last meow, “You’ve been living on my block for over a year now.”

“I was.”

“Where’d you move to?”

“My van.”

“What?!”

“The landlord wanted to turn the house into a b&b.”

“You’ll move into mine then.” You looked up at him, “I’ve got dozens of spare rooms.” His head turned again as he mumbled, “Are you hearing that?”

“I can’t just move into your place. You don’t even know me. I could kill you or something.”

Looking at you his brow rose again as he struggled against his smirk, “Obviously you have mistaken me for somebody who gives a shit. We work together and you’ve yet to kill me even after my harshest lectures. Besides I refuse to let you go homeless for some asshole’s selfish daydream for more profit. Do you not hear that?” His eyes lowered at the shifting bundle inside your jacket then to your eyes again as you flashed a nervous smile.

Pulling the small fluffy kitten from your jacket you said, “I found this cat.” His brow twitched again, “It doesn’t matter how exactly I found it, but we’re keeping it.”

“Oh,  _we’re_  keeping it now?”

You nodded, “Well you’re taking me home with you, and I’m keeping him, so, yup  _we_  have a kitten.” A smirk eased onto his face as he shook his head, rolling his eyes and looking forward again. In the parking lot of the building he joined you in your van for the short drive to his home where you parked beside his van and he helped you bring all your clothes and few boxes of books into the spare room you were going to bring the rest of your belongings and bed from your storage. Wetting his lips he walked into your bathroom holding the litter box and cat litter box he set up beside the tub saying, “You’re lucky my Grandmother had cats. Meant to toss these a while back. It’ll due till you can buy a replacement.”

“Thank you.”

His eyes lowered to the kitten crawling inside to use it as soon as it was set down before he said, “You can stay in mine.”

“I’m not putting you out of your bed.”

“It’s just for a night. The couch isn’t that bad.”

“Then I’ll sleep there.” His lips parted only to shut as you continued, “I’m not putting you out, even for a night, so I don’t care where I sleep, as long as it’s with you.”

Looking at you he exhaled recognizing that look you got when you refused to let something go, and turned to head to his room stating, “I’m going to change.”

You nodded and turned to your bags to do the same hearing the sounds of fabric shifting along with drawers opening and closing while you adjusted your pajama pants and tank top then walked through the hall when his room had fallen silent. When he say you in the doorway he said on his path to bed, “You can sleep by the windows.”

With another soft giggle you stated, “So sweet, claiming the protective spot.”

“Protective spot?”

“Sleeping by the door to possibly fight off an intruder.”

He rolled his eyes, “This half of the bed is harder and under the vents. Heat shuts off near midnight and it blasts cold.”

“Hmm, excuses excuses.” He sighed sliding into bed and shut off the light leaving you both in the moonlit room only to turn his head watching as you shifted over his arm draping over his side, “So you can’t sneak away. I know that look, same one you use to get away from those meetings with Hensen you keep having to ‘file’ through as Kelley gets dragged in instead.”

“If you had to listen to his thoughtless banter you’d avoid it too.” Turning his head he spotted the kitten climbing the blanket before walking up to curl up around the top of his head on the pillow.

In a giggle you stated, “I think I’ll call him Frank.”

“Frank?” His eyes met yours as you felt his heart rate spike, not in anger but at the few inches between you, “He likes you already. And you’ve both got those bright blue eyes.”

Laying your head on his shoulder his arm inched closer to your back nearing a stolen chance to hold you against him, “As long as it’s not chosen for him in my expense. He will be expected to earn his keep. Hunt for what he can.”

“We are going to feed him.”

“I never suggested otherwise. He will learn to hunt none the less.”

“He’s barely weaned looks like.”

Your heads turned to lock eyes as he replied, “He will still learn to hunt or he will be rehoused.”

With a sigh you replied, “As a roommate I will give you heaven, but I will give you hell if you try to take Frank away from me.”

“Hmm.” Stealing another glance at you he watched you yawn and curl up gripping across his middle tighter as you fell asleep freeing him to hold you to him while Frank settled around his head when he laid it down again.

.

In the morning an assumed awkward waking was skipped as a turn of his head caused his lips to meet yours soon growing into a deepening kiss his body shifted to lean more over yours only to break apart at the scratchy tongue swiping along his nose. With a giggle you stated, “See? He likes you.”

Looking over your face he shifted his hand to pull your leg more over yours as he rumbled, “Last night you mentioned something.”

“Mhmm?”

“Mentioned something about giving me hell. Now heaven, you’ve made work heaven since you came, but I highly doubt you could ever come close to giving me anything close to hell.” As you playfully glared at him he closed the distance silencing your muffled retort with another kiss lingering until little Frank cried out for breakfast.

.

In the kitchen he eyed the small kitten that ignored the wild ferret on the other side of the glass paned door earning a displeased furrowed brow while his arms crossed. The gentle swat your hand landed on his arm drew his eyes to yours with a softening expression, “He’s a kitten. He doesn’t have to be a born killer right out of the womb. He’s got food.”

Peering down at Frank Francis mumbled, “Pitiful. But fine, I will give him time.” His eyes meeting yours in a playfully challenging glance before stealing a kiss and saying, “I’ll make breakfast.”

Playfully you asked, “Did you kill it?”

With a smirk he replied, “Veggies are from the greenhouse, the eggs are from the chickens in the coop behind that leaving the sausage from the store. If I had more time I’d have raised those and made that myself.” Pointing and looking at Frank who happily meowed as he licked his face after eating, “You have a month to hunt something.”

You rolled your eyes and followed the stern giant with Frank trotting happily behind you both exploring his new home, “You are unbelievable.”

.

A few days later Francis sat on the couch reading his latest novel as you walked in with Frank tucked in your arm and crossed straight to him setting him on the couch only to watch him return to his usual perch on Francis’ shoulder. In a glance at the kitten he raised a brow at the small tie matching his usual one Francis wore nearly every day before he looked at you again, “You bought him a tie?”

With a playful smirk you replied, “It’s adorable and you know it.”

He nodded and glanced at the door when the bell rang signaling the arrival of the ac repair man leaving you to claim Frank and go to start dinner while he dealt with the hassle of repairs. Finally when it was done he joined you and paused in his move to help with setting the table to ask, “What happened?”

Turning to lean against the counter you locked your eyes with his saying, “You’ll be pleased to know Frank chased and ate a lizard.”

An impressed smile spread on his face, “I am pleased.” Walking over to you he kissed your cheek and purred, “We could even get him that matching vest you picked now if you like.” Your bottom lip tucked into your mouth earning a chuckle from him, “You bought it already?”

With a slight squeak in your voice you replied, “He kept rubbing his face on it.”

Smirking at you he claimed another kiss saying, “Fine, we’ll look at the cat trees they have, unless you bought him one of those as well?” Playfully smirking as he took some of the food to the table while you followed behind him with the rest.

“No, he’s still a bit scared of the heights. Doesn’t feel safe unless it’s your shoulder.”

He smirked at you as you turned to collect your drinks while he snuck a piece of his chicken to the kitten he set on his usual lounging spot on the empty chair beside him as he pulled yours closer to his easing his task of stealing another kiss when you claimed your seat for the meal before his growing smile as you both watched little Frank perk up as a bird landed on the other side of the glass paned door urging his hop down and creep over to stare at the bird letting out far from intimidating clicking noises. Each second making Francis more pleased at the little kitten taking after his instincts were finally kicking in, clearly earning him several more treats and rewards as he progressed with even more outfits that would draw out your smile even more with each one.

 


	5. One Mistake - Thranduil Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theincaprincess request  
> I'm going to give a big challenge (evil laugh) take as long as you like with this darling, so can I have these?   
> 377\. ‘What happened here?”   
> 358\. ‘It’s not what it looks like.’   
> 27 “I want to go home.” “And I want to go to the moon. It ain’t happening sweetheart. Time to accept that.”  
> 99 “Rule number one: don’t bother sucking up. I already hate you, that’s not going to change.”   
> 387 “That’s a little melodramatic,   
> 237\. “this is all a fucking disaster.”   
> With Thranduil paring and throw in a friendship with Thorin just for the drama hahaha please :D and I really don't mind how long it takes darling, so take your time :D <3

Slowly you let out the long exhale you had been holding since arriving in this darkened forest. In the deep warm waters of the hot spring you had been granted in your lavish cell in the Royal Wing you relaxed closing your eyes to the sound of the playing wind up music box you had set up, enjoying the soft tune easing the troubles of your spider infested entrance into these lands. Thorin, for all his attributes had rightly found himself butting heads with the Elven King who had confined each of you inside his keep until Thorin would grant him what he wanted in return for aid. But free from the webs, dead leaves and twigs knotted in your mud caked pale golden hair and softly glowing freshly scrubbed skin you let your body untense completely.

The splash and sigh from another body entering the spring however ended all that and made you turn to the very King that had been just inches from your face not an hour ago. With wide eyes you barked out, “Excuse you!”

A turn of his head widened his eyes in a deep inhale, “Why are you here?! Who are you?!” His eyes scanned over your pale glowing hair and face trying to place you without any luck past the familiar shade of pale blue eyes from the Elleth he had interrogated earlier with deep brown matted hair.

“What am I-?! I am bathing in the room I was gifted! What are you-!”

“Your room?! Clearly you missed the rest of the apartment you walked through to get here! How did you get in here?!”

“I am in the room the guard escorting me back from your interrogation told me was mine! Now you’re just going to have to leave!”

At that his brows furrowed, “I’m going to have to leave?! This is my spring, my Kingdom in fact! You leave!”

“Oh that is not happening!”

His brows tightened another notch as he asked, “Excuse me?!”

“I have spent months bathing with those Dwarves and not once have I been able to gain a moment’s peace since leaving Rivendell, or get a bath without someone trying to climb on my shoulders in some bathing game. So either you leave or you’re just going to have to split it with me because I’m not leaving until I am fully relaxed and ready to sleep.” Your arms crossed over your chest with a glare of your own sitting back on the under water bench as he sent you a fiery glare in return.

“You realize I could have you thrown out of here with one shout to my guards.”

“Yes but then you’ll have to face the fact that you faced an honest mistake with brute force.” Your response made him roll his eyes, “Besides, on top of that You’re naked and wet I bet I could get one good shove in granting me a head start, then it’s only a question of why the naked King is chasing the naked Prisoner through the Palace.” He narrowed his eyes at you through another exhale as you added, “Oh it’s not like you don’t have the room. It’s a good ten feet between us, so you keep your half and I’ll keep mine.”

Without being able to respond his door opened and your heads turned to the Prince walking through the doorway, passing the King’s clothes in a pile on the floor in the hall, “Ada, all the Dwarves are in their apartments and the next wave of patrols are out but-.”

His eyes scanned between you at opposite ends of the spring with his mouth agape under a curious furrow of his brows making the King state, “It’s not what it looks like.”

With a pointed gaze at the Prince you added, “Oh it’s exactly what it looks like.”

Making the King glare at you again, “It is not!”

You added, “Oh it is. I was simply relaxing in what I assumed to be my room and he comes in here all furrowed and puffed up barking orders when I am simply hoping for a moments peace.”

Legolas pointed at his Father, “He is the King.”

“I am not debating that. I am simply questioning the logic behind finding yourself in a tub where a naked woman is already relaxing and increasing the tension purposely.”

Thranduil, “I did nothing of the sort.”

You turned your head to look at him, “Oh but you did, Your Majesty.” His eyes narrowed again at your mock head bow and exaggerated tone through his title.

“As soon as I get out of this spring I’m writing to Lord Elrond asking if you gave him such troubles.”

“Oh! If I had gotten into this situation in Rivendell I wouldn’t know because the Elves were so busy running around trying to get the naked Dwarves back into their assigned courtyard for their instrument lessons.”

“So you’re the group he complained about bathing in his sacred fountains!”

“First!” His eyes lowered to your finger pointing at him for a moment then rose to your eyes again when it sank under the water, “In their defense that fountain is massive. For all they knew it was a manmade lake with a wall around it and a statue in the middle.”

Thranduil, “It had a wall around it! What sort of lakes do you know have walls around it?!”

“Beavers build Dams all the time!”

His eyes narrowed again as the Prince covered his mouth hiding his amused smirk at your argument, “You did not just call Lord Elrond a beaver!!”

Sarcastically you retorted, “Oh yes that’s it word for word what I just said!!! Of course not! I am simply stating dams are a natural occurrences where walls are found around lakes!”

“I am informing him of this!”

“Oh Yes! Please do!! You know what, keep the spring I will search room by room until I find mine just to rid myself of your nonsensical interpretation of my words!” Your hands planted on the edge and you raised yourself up out of the spring where you wrung out your hair meeting the stunned Prince’s eyes, “I do apologize Prince Legolas for your being wrangled into this. I’ll take my things and leave you to your Father’s company.”

Thranduil stated, “You are not taking anything! Your belongings have to be searched!”

In a half turn to him you smirked making the Prince cover his mouth again, “Of course. I will simply walk naked through the Royal Wing until I find my room.”

Before he could say anything you passed the Prince walking to the door making him hop out and wrap himself in his towel, holding his robe as he walked after you gaining the Prince and Tauriel, who eyed you curiously when you opened the door.

Hastily the King stated, “It isn’t what it looks like.”

Again you replied, “It is exactly what it looks like!” Then brushed past her, she stepped aside watching the Royals pass her and joined along with an amused grin as you opened the first door hearing a grunt, “Sorry Nori!” Each door after you stated the names of the Dwarves you encountered.

Thranduil, “Just take my robe!” Glaring at each guard along your cocky strutting path.

“Oh no! I can’t possibly have any cover, I could be hiding something!” By now you had gained the attention of the Dwarves that all popped their heads out of their rooms with amused smirks at the irritated King behind you when they guessed your accidental mix up.

Kili especially draped himself in the doorway of his door nodding his head at Tauriel in his flexing pose in his shirtless state while saying, “Yours is at the end of the hall Lass.” Before glancing at Tauriel to ask, “Here to finish searching me as well?” With a wink she rolled her eyes through.

With a grin you replied, “Thank you Ki.” Making a half turn walking backwards avoiding the robe the King was trying to pass you in your quickening pace, “See, someone at least has the forethought to lead me back finally.” You turned again to the door you hastily opened and stated, “Good Night Your Majesty.”

With a firm slam your door blocked him from you only to have him shout out, “You will not slam doors in my Kingdom!”

Rapidly your door opened and you replied, “And what happens if I do?”

“I will see to it you have no doors to slam.” He replied with a cocky grin.

With a smirk you replied, “Then get used to seeing me naked. You take my doors all my clothes will conveniently go missing along with everyone elses in this wing. If you didn’t mind spending a century with the Company just imagine what secrets their layers have been hiding from those pretty blues of yours.”

His lips parted and you slammed the door again only to have him growl through an exhale, clenching his fists in his turn back to his room barking out, “I will speak to you in the morning when you have come to your senses!”

Opening your door you fired back, “I would say the same to you but it will likely take much longer!” Slamming the door again after his freezing turn to glare back in your direction.

Sharply he drew in another breath muttering to himself ignoring the Dwarves looking on in his storming path back to his apartment as you went to your room finding Bilbo sitting on the chair by the fire in a gifted large robe as he pointed at the gifted gowns on the table to say, “I think I’m in the wrong room.”

You nodded, “Not a problem. I ended up in the King’s room somehow and he just had to get pissy about it.” Making Bilbo smirk as he watched you pull on the gifted clothes before you poked your head out spotting the still lingering Dwarves that guided Bilbo to his proper room after sharing they couldn’t remember their either. All just pulled on the gifted clothes and were waiting until their things were searched and brought to them to clear up where they were supposed to be assigned.

.

By morning you found yourself smirking at the still sternly tensed King that stared at you intently in return trying not to remember your figure under the fully covering gown you had been given to wear. But all the way to nightfall he had downed a bottle of wine in his fury at not getting any farther in convincing you to get Thorin on his side, a mood that soon bubbled over into his people at the Festival of Starlight. But in their inebriated state you managed to find your belongings and an escape route.

Tucked in the barrels you watched the Dwarves and Bilbo roll into the river below, a racing of boots however sent you sprinting across the wooden planks with a set of arms wrapped around your middle holding you in place. At least until your boots met the pillar beside you to kick off of sending the King falling onto his back then through the tilting wooden opening allowing you to crash into the waters below. Angrily and soaking wet the now painfully sober King glared at you as you threw a dagger at the lever holding the gates shut keeping you in the Elven Kingdom’s borders. Facing the King you stated, “Feel free to stay behind.” In your climb into the empty barrel he latched onto.

“You are not going alone! You will get us all killed!”

You raised a brow as he and his gangly limbs tried to squeeze into the same barrel as Tauriel and Legolas dropped in after him with smirks latching onto Bilbo’s and Kili’s barrels they sighed and climbed into as the rapids started to carry you all away. A distant shriek however had your glare drop making the King tense as you murmured, “Get down!” The Dwarves all followed the order, as did Bilbo, with the others following only after your reach down to pull the King’s knees out from under him to get him to hide in the barrel. His shouted argument died at your covering his mouth just moments before the shrill cries of the orc party searching the hills.

A rough jolt however left you slamming against his chest plate with a sharp gasp, black dots filled your vision as your eyes rolled back for a moment making him hold you against his chest when you went limp dropping onto his lap before the next jolt stirred your body to take another breath. Roughly you were slammed around clutching onto each other through the waves of cold water sloshing into and around in the barrel until your final clutching of each other in the stomach churning drop on the final waterfall ending with yet another splash and bob. Frozen together in the barrels you remained until you popped your head up with the help of the King pushing you up by his firm grip on your thighs.

With the all clear they all popped up to paddle to shore where you and the Prince pulled the stuck King out of the barrel. On the shore you all walked as the Dwarves rested, waiting for your scouting results. Behind you the Elves followed as Thranduil stated, “This is just ridiculous!”

In a turn to him you replied, “You were also in that barrel, as was your Son and Captain so take a minute before you start making barrel rider jokes Your Majesty!”

The shifting of rocks turned your head and urged you around the shore ahead where you spotted a Man with a bow drawn and aimed at Ori’s back in his cry of, “What happened here?”

Rapidly he let out a yelp when the rock you picked up crashed into his hand clutching his bow he dropped along with his arrow from the pain. Before he could bend to retrieve it he saw the Elf King glaring at him and two Elves around you with bows drawn and aimed at him making him bow his head stating, “King Thranduil, I did not see you.”

Flatly he stated, “Clearly not.” Stepping up beside you he looked down at him as you claimed his bow, sliding his arrow back into the quiver on his back, “You will take us to Esgaroth.”

Bard wet his lips, “Is the Master expecting you?”

Thranduil drew in a breath, “No, and if he enjoys breathing he should not speak to me today.”

Bard chortled, “I admire the thought but he rarely does as we wish he would Your Highness.”

In a glance at Bard he watched your swatting his hand away from taking his bow back from you that you were clearly holding for ransom. With the barrels loaded up on the boat you all sat around the edge across from the bargeman as Thorin glanced at you on his right to mumble in Khuzdul, “This is all a fucking disaster.”

With a raised brow you replied as you wove your hair into a painfully crooked braid making the Elf King’s brow twitch as he watched your fingers fumbling it together, you replied, “That’s a little melodramatic.”

In a glance between you the Elf King eyed his lean against your side for a nap as you tied a worn bit of woven string around the end of your long braid you eased over your shoulder. For the short ride he kept watch on the Dwarf snoring against your shoulder until he mumbled in Elvish, “In Esgaroth I will send for my men and you will return with us.”

In a glance at him you replied, “Not likely.”

He narrowed his eyes, “I want to go home. It is safe in my lands.”

“And I want to go to the moon. It ain’t happening sweetheart. Time to accept that. And spiders certainly don’t make one feel safe in your lands.” With a sigh he looked you over as you added, “We are continuing on, you are welcome to head home if you wish.”

“I am not leaving you to this alone. Especially with the Master and his band of scoundrels.”

With a smirk you replied, “And what will they do, jump into my tub with me?”

He sighed through a firm gaze at you, “They will try to do far more than that.”

“Then the Bargeman over there will have more room to claim as his own for each Man trying to touch me.”

Firmly he stated, “They wouldn’t dare.”

Curiously Bard looked on eyeing your strange group until he looked ahead to the first station of watchmen all looking on at your group while they filled the barrels in front of you with fish before you made your way to the floating city. Upon docking however all eyes turned to the Elf King when he stood locking eyes on the groveling Man clad in black formerly threatening Bard with dumping the fish out. With a firm glare Thranduil stated, “Rule number one, don’t bother sucking up. I already hate you. That’s not going to change.”

With mouths agape they all watched your group all walking to Bard’s home across the floating city with all eyes following you curiously. Even past the Master you walked past without a word, only a glare from the soaking wet Elf King aimed at the Men daring to look your way. Inside the wooden home you eyed the trio of Children all looking on at you curiously while their Father still tried to take his bow from you again only to have his bruised hand swatted as you said, “Not until you take us to shore.”

His lips parted only to close at the glare from the King silencing him to a nod, “Of course. I will take you first thing in the morning.”

.

Slowly as the sun was setting the Dwarves were sprawled out asleep on every available surface, half dressed as you sat in a warm robe Bard had loaned you as your clothes dried while the Elf King sat wrapped in a towel matching his Son’s as Tauriel were comfortable in clothes borrowed from Bard’s Children. With arms crossed Thranduil glanced at you as you sipped on your tea beside him and asked, “Do you have a plan at least?”

Lowering your mug for a moment you caught his eyes and shrugged making Legolas and Tauriel hide their smirks with their own mugs of tea at the King’s tensing and furrowed brows asking, “Did you just shrug? Tell me you have a plan!”

You turned your head to meet his eyes, “I will see when I get there. Same plan that got us this far.”

His lips parted, “Half naked in a floating ice coated city of Men?! What good does that do us?!”

With a smirk you replied, “Well it got you in a towel again. Good plan so far.” Making his lips part again as Bilbo snorted trying to hold back his laughter between the snickering Elves around him while Bard stole another glance at his bow pinned under your crossed legs as he iced his hand.

 


	6. Juggling Fili/Kili Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c-s-stars said:  
> Another one: 306. ‘What did you say?’ 72. ‘They’re going to love you don’t worry!’ 335. ‘I’ll miss you.’ 194. “is this your first time?”

The sheer focus and determination on the face of the younger Dwarf Prince did nothing short of make your heart melt. To the left of his focused Uncles Thorin and Dwalin, Kili’s brows furrowed and his face tightened taking in the juggling trick you had just completed teaching to Fili. Somehow the pair had yet to learn the task and the Golden Prince had lived up to his name, smirking as he mastered the trick within minutes. Kili however seemed determined to gain his own prize, not just master the task but to win as large a smile, if not larger from you.

At his side you watched as he drew in a breath holding the whittled and smoothed sticks you had made for the trick for yourself first gaining their attention trying to guess what they could be for. “Is this your first time?” A soft giggle left you as you watched him mime the first motions to himself making his clenched brow twitch in focus. Before he could glance up at you, the return of Bombur from his bath signaled yours, you leaned in pecking him on the eyebrow making his body tense. A motion that rippled through the entire group of Dwarves looking on, including Fili, whose brow was now twitching as well out of shock at your action. With a pat of your hand on his shoulder you said, “Take your time Kili.”

In a trotting path to the nearby stream you giggled again and leaned in beside Fili to kiss his twitching brow, missing his growing dopey grin and drop into a melted cross legged stance with his chin planting in his palms as you whistled and skipped to the stream grabbing your bag along the way and repeating your teasing saying to the group, “I’ll miss you.”

Through your bathing you were oblivious to the band of Dwarves gathered around the now clearly married Brothers. Deep in Dwarvish lore touching of others along with the braiding of one’s hair was limited to a select few, mainly family. Lovers held their own list of prized public signs of affections, but in all of this the one location you had stumbled upon as a significant marker was their brow. Lastly in the consummation ceremony before clothes were removed the traditional head dresses were removed, unbraided from the hair with sentiments and promises to be sworn with each free lock of hair and two kisses on their brow to seal it. Only then would they choose to take it farther than that impossibly intimate exchange.

Two gentle pecks later the crimson haired woman that had not so gracefully fallen through the cracked doorway in Bag End finding herself unable to explain how she’d gotten there and without any way of getting back had found herself as the next Queen of Erebor when the Princes claimed their place on the throne. But by the time your bath was complete you discovered your bedroll between theirs far closer then in the weeks prior. If it hadn’t been for the chill in the air you would have said something but the two living heating blankets gladly took the chance to finally gotten the chance to cuddle with the woman of their dreams they had known at once to be their One.

For months you had noticed the change in the pair, far more attentive and protective and far more willing to accept and dish out far more loving sentiments with you both verbal and physical. Clear expectations were voiced form the pair to be considered by you as per tradition until the public celebrations could be settled with the whole family around to hear your plans.

.

“What did you say?!” The question echoed through the arriving Dwarves inside the main gates all wondering who the two unknown faces among you were. The word Wife had stunned them, and you as well. But in your frozen state ripples of hushed comments erupted from the Dwarves all trying to understand what they had done to be cast out of such an event. Behind them the gates closed leaving them to split up and form plans. 

One after another all settled their own plans to get back in the favor of the King controlling the much prized event of the marriage of their Crown Princes they assumed to have been stolen from them at their disloyalty at not aiding in the quest. Curiously for you the distant Dwarves now became overly attentive as you stared at the carriage holding their Mother, Father and Grandmother moving closer to the Company. In eager holds around your back the Princes grinned widely through their saying, “They’re going to love you don’t worry!” A quiet gulp was your only response as the door opened and the first thick layered gown came into view.


	7. With You – Elrond Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alishlieb  
> 389 a kiss for good luck   
> 394 run!   
> 44 I’m going to keep you safe   
> 109 are you mad at me   
> I’m in a Elrond zone since the last Elrond prompt you wrote and I love him.

All at once the far courtyard began to glow as the White Council descended, your signal to lead the Dwarves away. Withholding your glow you hunched from sight and followed the trail Gandalf had shown you hours prior mentally when his conferences with Lord Elrond had stretched well beyond the few minutes he had promised. For weeks you had been at his mercy, in the welcoming battle into the Elven territory against wargs and orcs you had been left mostly coated in bruises and scrapes with not just one but two slings at your wrist and dislocated shoulder. The flirting game you had started had left a greater sting than you could have imagined when the kind eyes of the Father of three with a recent ward placed under his care that you had also grown impossibly close to were going to be farther than just a few doors away. A sting that matched the Elf Lord’s when Lindir stated, “The Dwarves are gone.”

.

For hours you followed the path until rain started pouring around you, the soft tinkling unlike the rainfall on the armor of the Dwarves made you turn around only to freeze at Lord Elrond in his Golden Mithril lined armor behind you flashing you a smile at your finally noticing him. “When did you-?”

“Caught up about an hour ago, had to distract my former in-laws.”

Softly you asked, “Are you mad at me?”

He shook his head, “I’m going to keep you safe.” With a weak smile you turned and caught up with the group that all took turns stealing curious glances back at the Elf Lord that was soon joined by the swaying blonde wall of hair flipping around Lord Glorfindel in his pitiful sneaking after you in his own polished set of Mithril armor in a stunning silver hoping to aid the Elf Lord that rarely runs off alone. After the expected confrontation and uncertain glares from the Dwarves through lunch you continued until a hand latched onto yours as a set of Stone Giants fought overhead. Through the rain and heavy winds the frantic cries of “RUN!” Erupted through the group then died under the weight of the storm until you found a cave to duck into for the night.

A drop later you rolled and fell quite ungracefully into a tangled pile then stood and snuck a peck on Elrond’s cheek earning a disbelieving glance at you after your whisper, “A kiss for good luck!” With a smirk on his face after your sharp inhale and sudden pulse of light the armed Dwarves and Elf Lords aided you on the path through the tunnels until you and their hired Burglar had gone missing.

Through the waves of goblins they raced out to the clearing hoping to find any trace of you to ease the breaking heart of the Elf Lord furiously on the edge of tears at losing yet another woman he loved to the cruelty of Goblins and Orcs. In the center of a ring of trees however the growl of a pack of Warg riding Orcs caused Thorin’s mouth to drop open at their pale leader. In a deep snarl Azog belted out, “Pitiful Child of Durin, I smelled the fear your Grandfather oozed when I took his head and I smell it now! You reek of it! This is the will of my Master, there is no King Under the Mountain!”

His cocky chuckle ended as his body jerked sharply to his left as an unseen object collided with him sending him rolling to the edge of the cliff as an unseen set of blades brought down the remaining group after Bilbo rushed out jumping onto the pale warg he drove Sting deeply into its shoulder before Thorin rushed ahead to help end the beast as Glorfindel, Elrond and Kili fired arrows hoping they missed the invisible force aiding them. In the quiet panting victory a set of grunts came from the edge of the cliff as Azog fumbled his grip trying to pull himself up again. With his metal hook hand stuck in the splitting dirt his other hand gripped the rocky ground in a trembling rise up as he shouted again, “The line of Durin will fall! You will never be King!”

In the dirt the company eyed footprints as soft sounds of metal blades were audible in a slide against the cloth on the invisible creature’s legs causing Azog’s eyes to widen in another struggling fumble to inch higher as his feet failed yet again to find a surface to help himself higher. Another step later you came into view with a finger extended in front of your chest with a golden ring in the other you pocketed as Azog growled at you in your approach easing your twin blades. In a steady tone you replied, “You lose, again.”

His lips parted but nothing came out as a swing from your blades removed his head and left his hook latched in the dirt as his body and head fell the hundreds of feet to the earth below. Another swing later they were sheathed across your back and the Company crashed into you in tight embraces before you found yourself tightly in the arms of the Elf Lords that stepped back after. In the Dwarves’ starting the climb down you revealed the ring once again to the Elf Lords that both agreed to stay with the Company for now until plans for the ring could be decided.

But in the gardens of a skin Changer’s home an owl that kept you in its sights until you were alone landed on your knee with a secret message from Orome. A message that left you passing the trinket onto him after a mental conference with the Elf Lords ending with a relieved exhale from you three taking shelter here until having to enter the darkened woods bringing their own challenges from the Elf King inside. But at the edge of the woods the timid approach of the group shielded the stolen chance Lord Elrond took, a gentle brushing of fingers across her palm ended with his hand clutching hers adoringly after a stolen peck on her cheek in the shadow of the massive forest.


	8. Cruise - Thorin Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Another of my story ideas requested by greendragonette. :D Hope you like it, another forced relationship type thing with Thorin fluff.

**“Two weeks? What the hell am I going to do for two weeks in the middle of the ocean?!”** The Khuzdul growl from the tall Dwarf who accepted the suitcase his Sister scooted closer to him died as another group of people passed him.

Wetting her lips Dis reached up adjusting her Brother Thorin’s jacket saying,  **“You are going to get out of your room, see Middle Earth and speak to the women on the cruise with you.”**

He huffed,  **“Yes, great place to meet women. On a boat in the middle of the ocean. Bond with my fellow prisoners.”**

She rolled her eyes,  **“Honestly Thorin, you’re not prisoners! Now you go out there and get on that boat or Amad is going to resort to drastic measures.”**

He huffed again,  **“Why is my romantic life the topic of the year all of a sudden?”**

**“Since you’re the oldest, unmarried and have yet to introduce anyone to the family since Lin.”**

**“I’ve been-.”**

**“Busy, we know. But we’ve settled, after years of saving to move back to Erebor after the Company folded, Me and Frerin have our firm and you’re the lead Doctor at your job, you can take a couple weeks to pause and try and be happy.”**

**“I-.”**  Her brow rose making him huff,  **“Fine. I’ll go on the boat. But if I can’t manage to find anyone my love life is off the table for discussion until I bring it up.”**  She smirked watching him turn to join the line of people heading towards the docks.

.

At once his resting scowl settled in as he was surrounded by people. Though his eyes at once locked on the raven haired woman avoiding the gaze of the group of men a few feet in front of her that were obviously leering at the other women in the line making his scowl deepen. No matter what he did he couldn’t stop stealing glances at the woman as the line seemed to be frozen in place for the foreseeable future allowing him plenty of time.

Long raven curls tied back in a tall ponytail laying over a mint green t shirt exposing two pointed ears, with a,  ** _“No, can’t be…”_** He thought to himself focusing on the small brown mark just behind her ear, a simple glance over to her left confirmed it, a small brown heart shaped birth mark just under her left ear. The shifting of the bag strap on her shoulder drew his eye to the bracelet formed from overlapping otter silhouettes wrapped around his wrist he recognized from his favorite cooking reality show.

Bunny Pear, the purple eyed fanged Hobitess he loved to watch on the sabotaging cooking show the adorably maniacal hostess got to throw the best and worst chefs against each other in challenges that left them all next to helpless. But in the few glimmering moments a help button was offered, and two out of hundreds of chefs had found out that the woman there to lead them astray was not just some random woman. But actually had decades of cooking and baking experience under her belt and generations of five star chefs on both sides of her family proudly claiming her as theirs.  ** _“How could she possibly be in need of a date?”_**

It seemed all at once the line seemed to jump ten feet urging him closer and rapidly through the check in gate towards the large set of stairs on the left where a pair of security guards in khakis, a polo shirt and very official looking lanyards hurried over to try and calm things down. But halfway up the stairs the argument seemed to jump and catch onto another pair of guests that started swinging their bags, one that the handle tore off of sending it straight for Bunny. Bounding up the steps through a group of women darting away, his arm wrapped around her middle after it crashed into her shoulder nearly sending her back down the steps she had only reached the halfway mark.

In his arms he raised her carrying her to the side out of the way from the rushing group of guards coming to collect the bag and the couple responsible to be escorted off the boat. Carefully he rested his hand respectfully on her upper back when he set her down again and followed her up to the top of the stairs ignoring the screams growing behind them. Quietly she walked to the right at the top taking a moment to settle herself and steal a glance at the shouting group before finally meeting the eyes of her now smiling hero, weakly chuckling, revealing her dazzling smile and eyes, “Thank you.”

He let out a chuckle of his own as her brows furrowed in a curious smile, “Couldn’t let you fall.”

“I know you, from somewhere.” He raised a brow, “No, on that billboard.”

He nodded and let out a chuckle again. “Yes.” Thorin’s head turned and he gently nudged her side when another group walked by a bit too close making her turn bringing the propped up sign on her right into her attention.

 ** _“You gotta be kidding me_** _.”_ She mumbled in Hobbitish drawing his eyes to the sign making him scowl once again reading “Middle Earth Eternal Bliss Couple’s Cruise.”

 **“Oh, Dis…”** Clearly the Westron it was written in clearly made the phrase easy to fumble for his younger Sister still trying to master the language.

Rubbing the back of her neck she glanced up at her hero to say, “I should let you get back to, your, other half.”

He couldn’t help but groan, “Came alone.” Her brow rose, “Apparently my Sister misunderstood the Couple’s cruise part.”

A disbelieving giggle left her making his brow rise, “Sorry, I um, I was told by my Mother that we were traveling to Rivendell together, only for me to be shoved, yes shoved, out of the car. Oldest Brother dropped my bags and they took off screaming something about a Boyfriend.” Unable to help it Thorin let out a laugh and rubbed his face as his shoulders shook, groaning at the painful spot on his ribs where Dis had shoved him from the car.

“If my Sister wasn’t pregnant she would have been able to twist and kick me out. Had to settle for a shove.” Making you giggle and turn at the ushering of a guard pointing you in the direction of your room he read on the luggage ticket strapped to the handle on your bag. At your side he walked, pleased that you appeared to be headed at least to the same floor at least, the last turn however as you finally paid attention to the announcements you glanced at each other.

_Thank you for choosing the Eternal Bliss Couple’s Cruise, where happiness blossoms under Ulmo’s careful watch all the brighter. Your happiness is our main goal, each couple, those already bound, among with those here having planned to take advantage of our Glimmering Lily Wedding Package are guaranteed a breathtaking start to your Happily Ever After. And for those left traveling alone you have been preassigned to our Hopeful Hereafter Singles events where each day you will be mingling with your fellow singles in challenging and trust building activities with your possible Mr or Mrs Right._

The both of you locked eyes asking, “What did it say?!”

Lowly he stated, “I cannot do this.” Turning around only seeing more people blocking his way as the final horn sounded that the gates were closed making him rub his face with a low grumble.

In the corner of the floor a female attendant with a tablet in hand was cheerfully passing out information to those approaching her, in an eager rise onto her toes Bunny grabbed his luggage tag she memorized then met his eye with a quick smile, “Give me a minute, gonna try something.” Stepping aside allowing people to pass him he watched her eager trot over to the woman in the bright yellow shirt.

…

On your toes you stopped beside the cheerful aid smiling at your greeting grin stating, “Hello, welcome to Eternal Bliss Couple’s Cruise, how may I make your cruise happier?”

In the most giddy hushed request you replied, “I was wondering something. See, I overheard about the singles events.”

The aid eagerly nodded with a friendly, “Mhmm?”

“See, I met this guy in line, and I have to say, I think there might be something there. I nearly fell down the stairs and he just swooped in to catch me.” Making her eyes light up at the romantic tale, “I know! But see, we’re both technically singles and I’m not certain if in the singles group if we’d be able to get to know each other better. We’ve only had a few minutes to talk so far-.”

Her hand rose and your words died as she winked at you and scooted to your side, lowering her hand and taping her finger on the screen after reading your name from your luggage tag. “And his name Miss Pear?”

“Thorin Durin.” Slowly you spelled it and she smiled and fired another wink at you.

“Now, you two will still be assigned to the green tables, just ignore the pink folders in your rooms I’ve taken your names off the lists. You two enjoy your cruise, I hope your romance blossoms in open waters and you find our couple’s events to your liking.”

“Thank you so much!” Her smile grew then she turned to look at another couple approaching allowing you to back step and trot back to Thorin’s side where his brows rose hopefully. “Ok.” Your voice dropped into a whisper and you stepped closer to him away from the passing crowd, “Got out names off the list.”

He let out a breath then asked, “How’d you manage that?”

“I, sort of had to say we were a couple.” Making him smirk, and you timidly squeaked out, “Better than the alternative.”

He let out another chuckle, “I would be honored to play boyfriend for you.”

“Good.” Easing a weak smile from you both, “Oh we’re supposed to ignore the pink folders in our rooms. And we might have to do something, ‘couply’, on the trip.”

He wet his lips as you both continued on the path to your rooms, “I’m sure they’ll have booklets or something we could pick from in our rooms.”

You nodded and joined him to his room, where he slid his card key through the scanner and let you both inside the pastel blue room he curiously looked over, seeing the dresser, small dining set, large bed, double closets and small bath with a large wall of windows and a sliding door onto the private balcony. With a soft exhale he set his bag in the closet and grabbed the large tablet on the dresser under the wall mounted tv as you set down your bags and moved to sit beside him on the edge of the bed to watch him scroll and read through the long list of events through the next two weeks.

With soft smirks you both named a couple possible stops along the way and both seemed to linger on the step revolution game competition near the end of the trip. After that a lunch announcement eased across the screen of the tablet making him glance at you as you stood, “I should probably put my bags up.”

He nodded and stood, “I can walk you.”

Making you smile up at him, “How very sweet of you Mr Durin.” Making him chuckle and follow you after you shouldered your bags. Ten doors down across the hall your door opened and you set your bags down and signed in to your own tablet and memorized the table number matching Thorin’s then glanced up as he fidgeted with his phone, “Oh right, we’ll probably have to trade numbers.” At which he passed you his phone a bit more eager than he’d hoped to making you giggle as you typed in your number. And you texted yourself to get his in the swooshing phone in your pocket, catching a glimpse of you on the main promotional pictures for your cooking show as his background. On your feet you passed him back his phone admiring your room the mirror image of his before you both made your ways down to the massive mess hall.

Two turns later you stood outside the elevator only to hear a group of guys from one of the bachelor’s parties down the hall, “Guys! Guys! Look! I told you I saw her!”

Thorin’s head turned and his hand folded around your side guiding you into the open elevator while glaring at the men you inched closer to Thorin in hopes of avoiding. As the doors closed you heard their comments running into you again. Leaning in Thorin lowly said, “I’ll make sure they leave you alone if I have to bribe every smiling attendant on board to throw them off.” Making you giggle to yourself.

“Thank you.”

“Least I could do for you saving me from mingling.” Making you giggle again.

.

Through the hall your hand curled under his arm to avoid another couple brushing past you to get to the food faster as if they’d run out somehow. Another couple had you once again under his arm, though this time wrapped around his side to avoid the next set of couples leading the wedding party after them causing him to grab you again and carry you a few steps to get out of the way. “If they keep this up I may end up carrying you everywhere for two weeks.”

Making you giggle, “Honestly, would not mind.” Earning a smirk from him in return as he set you down and carefully led you into the dining hall.

On your left you followed the path to the pre stocked green table with the number you were assigned. With large grins the couples around you at the tables around yours while those at yours seemed to be locked in some great debate over the proper alignment of spoons for eternal bliss. Wetting your lips you filled your plates and accepted the juice a waiter walked over to pour for you from the drink cart. Locking your eyes with his you said, “So, I couldn’t help but notice your background on your phone.” He lowered his eyes to his plate nodding, “You had to pick the one with me and my cupcake blouse?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, “It was either that or the cake hat.” Making you smirk.

“Thank you for not picking that. I lost the coin toss on that one.”

Making him chuckle as you took a sip of your juice. “You enjoy the show?”

You nod, “My Adad’s certainly pleased my idea panned out.” His brow rose, “Yes, out of the bakers dozen I managed to snag some attention with my idea, even more so when it worked out.”

Near a heart melting purr he asked, “Baker’s Dozen?”

You giggled softly, “I have twelve brothers.” Lowering his glass his brows rose, “That, is why I’m on a single’s cruise. I am stunned we haven’t seen at least ten of them peeking out of the potted plants by now.” Earning a laugh from him.

“And here Dis thought my Brother and I were the only siblings to ever do that.” Widening your smile as you cut a piece of your food. “They aren’t going to believe I met you.”

After a nip at your lip you asked, “I have to ask, what was that billboard for I’ve seen you on? My mind just can’t complete the words on it somehow.”

He let out a weak chuckle, “It’s an add for Emerald Aquarium where I work.”

You couldn’t help but smile stupidly at him, “You, work in an aquarium?”

He nodded, “Veterinarian, I don’t get to handle the fun stunts but I get to make sure the big stars are all healthy.” In awe he watched you look away as a blush spread on your cheeks, making him purr, “I am aware of your fondness for otters.”

You giggled again, “I am so jealous.”

“You live in Erebor?”

You nodded, “Adad moved out there when he was little and effused to move again.”

He raised a brow, “Adad?”

You nodded with a smirk, “Adad’s from Orcarni. Swept Mom right off her feet. Literally, bicycle mishap while he was walking his dog. He got a broken arm and a dinner invitation, where he got to be glared at by her nine Brothers.” Making him chuckle again, “In case you were wondering my Brothers got all the Dwarf genes. Keep all their favorites up high just to spite me.” You giggled as he chuckled again.

“Amad would never allow that in our home.”

You shrugged, “It’s alright. I still visit their homes and move all their favorites when they leave the room.”

He nodded and smirked through a purr, “A fitting revenge.”

..

After lunch Thorin gladly led the way through the long walk to the theaters where his hand settled on your back again as the same female aid from before walked through and sent you both a wide grin signaling you to lean against his side under his arm. The large theater made his lips part at the size of it as you let out a quick giggle, with a gentle tug on his elbow he smiled again and followed you to the steps, you had to hurry to grab the seats you wanted before the greedy crowd behind you was able to steal them.

In the dimming theater his hand slipped onto yours as you both shifted allowing someone to pass, on your lap his hand folded around yours timidly when you settled again and looked at the screen. Ignoring the awkwardness of your situation you both settled on ignoring it all and focusing on taking the chance to learn your traveling buddy. Through the film his hand stayed wrapped around yours and into your walk out to the main outer level so you could get to the outdoor bar you had heard about allowing Thorin to take a picture of the sunset. Thankfully your phone was out of service but you could still link to the wifi allowing you to post pictures to your social pages to share with family.

At the round glass table on the wooden deck in the warm sea breeze you sat beside Thorin on the curved bench seat after ordering your drinks. A glance at Thorin brought his furrowed brows to your attention before he glanced at you with a timid glance until you both looked up to thank the woman bringing your drinks that promptly left allowing him to say, “My Sister’s already bothering me about you. Let it slip earlier I’d met you.”

You giggled and pulled out your phone showing him the messages on your social page from your Mother asking why there’s no men in your pictures. “It appears we have the same problem. Care for a picture?” To which he promptly nodded and you scooted closer as his hand moved from yours to rest his arm around your shoulders for a wide smiling picture in front of the sunset. You both uploaded and watched the notifications rack up before you smirked and shut your phones off to enjoy your drinks and focus on getting to know one another some more until dinner. After which you parted ways with a set of smiles to head to your own rooms for the night.

.

Still without service you both put your phones down realizing you couldn’t text one another until you crossed farther out in the ocean leading to an eager knock on Thorin’s door near ten at night. With curiously furrowed brows he pulled on his pajama pants and a t shirt to answer the door to find you and your excited smile under a timid locking of eyes, “I know it’s late and we said we’d see each other at breakfast but you have to see this!”

His brow rose and he turned, grabbed his room key and phone, then smiled at your hand claiming his to lead him to your room. Curiously he followed you until you were on the balcony and his lips parted at the pod of whales breeching down below in the moonlight stirring an eager bounce and nip at your lip. He chuckled deeply sharing what he knew to answer your questions about them between pictures that were claimed of the pair of you separately and together with the whales you both posted.

After your eyes locked, you asked, “I heard there’s a 24 hour frozen yogurt shop, what some?” To which he nodded, “It’s on level two though.”

“Well I’m definitely not letting you go to the other end of the ship alone.” His hand claimed yours and you went out into the hall to start the long walk. 

In pajamas and slippers you walked through the long hall as he shared another story from work after the question of if he worked with the larger or smaller creatures in the aquarium about his first weeks trying out a few departments before settling with the Seals, Walrus’ and Otters alongside his Cousin Dwalin. Your eager squeak brought out his deep chuckle and smile when you paused for the elevator. Inside he peered down at you smiling in your lean against his side while still holding his hand, “When we get to a better service spot I’ll have Dwalin send me some photos. Plus, I’ll have him set up a tour day for you, we can show you all the best acts and headliners. Top things about working with show animals, no attitudes as long as you keep them well fed.”

You giggled softly then walked inside with him when the doors opened. Along the wall you both watched the replay of the upcoming first stop the next day, a soft gasp left you at the scenes from the famed Glittering Caves. In a glance up at him you asked while catching his equally as awed gaze at the pictures, “Have you ever been?”

In a stuttering glance down at you he smiled after a nod, “Once, when I was ten. Amad’s choice to pick the yearly holiday spot. We can go if you like, looks like they’ve added a great deal to it since then.”

Another eager squeak left you then ended as the doors opened for another group of people dressed as famous celebrities through the ages on their way to one of the dance clubs in the mid levels of the ship. Quietly you watched the other locations coming up along the trip that by your grip he memorized them to add them to your notices in your tablets to remind you of each. A few minutes later you were back in another long stretch of halls passing through the various diners and eateries still open while scattered people noticed the pair of you along the way with quizzical glances as to how they knew your faces.

Thankfully the frozen yogurt shop was near empty allowing you a straight shot to claim your cups and eye the selection of flavors you both chose from before moving on to your toppings. The eager aid at the registers accepted your room numbers to deduct from your preloaded accounts then walked back to the elevators sampling the selections along the way and eyed the list of recent releases playing on the movie channels in the rooms. With a choice in mind you both exited the crowded elevator thankful to be alone again to continue your joking conversation from earlier. Your giggles echoed in the long hall until you were back in your room after his door was blocked by a room service cart currently being emptied into the crowded room next door to his.

On your bed you sat up against the pillows enjoying the last of your frozen yogurt cups you set aside and let out a joint laugh at the comedic crash of breaking furniture playing on the screen. Leaning against his side you eventually found yourselves turned to each other ignoring the film to continue speaking. Propped up on his elbow a single glance at your lips too many was all it took and you had closed the distance. Before he could even smirk he’d met you halfway melting into the soft kiss that found you on your back running your fingers through his partially loosened braided hair and around his cheek and neck. His hands timidly smoothed along your side and cheek between the mingled pleased hums from him at your legs weaving around his when lips were parted initiating the weak chuckle filled cautious flicks of tongues.

The more heated the kiss got your hand dropped from his cheek to his side to slide your fingers along the bare patch of skin where his shirt had bunched up in his slide down and lay flat against you. Another soft sigh from you sounded through his next vibrating hum against your lips that eased into a growl at the knock on the door.

A muffled, “Uh-uh” sounded from you freezing his pull away, making him snuggle closer to you through your fingers combing through his beard stirring a low moan from him turning into another growl at the next more urgent knock.

Through the door as his lips left yours you heard a male voice, “Yo, Bunny! We just want a picture.”

Another voice sounded out behind him equally as plastered, “Maybe a hug or two.”

Gently Thorin’s fingers turned your chin to face him when you sighed, tenderly he stole another kiss, cupping your cheek then rumbled, “Stay in bed, I’ll get rid of them.”

In a nip at your lip you drew in a breath watching as Thorin and his flexing form walked to the door. The laughter and playful banter ceased when his glare came into view after another call of, “Bunny!”

In a growl Thorin replied, “Only my Gran calls me Bunny.”

At once their eyes widened and they shared confused and frightened looks before their leader said, “Sorry, uh, wrong room.”

Thorin nodded and replied, “Do yourselves a favor and sleep it off. Then give this Bunny some space. Obviously you don’t know them well since it takes being plastered to speak to them.” Without waiting for an answer he shut the door and turned to return to the bed with a soft smile at your growing grin and soft giggle.

Teasingly you asked, “Your Gran calls you Bunny?”

He shook his head, “She calls me Ram, lamb-lamb when I was being stubborn. Middle name, Thorin Battle-Ram Durin.” Making you giggle again when he sat beside you again, “Care for another flic?” You nodded and he smirked laying down beside you, smiling as you rested against his side laying your leg over his. 

Not long after however you were tangled up again under him until the midnight horn sounded earning a tired grumble from him. When you glanced back at the movie still halfway through he settled at your side nuzzling his head on your shoulder laying flat above you smiling as his arms circled you while your legs wrapped around his and your arms rested over his back and combed through the loose hair at his scalp lulling him to sleep in your arms.

..

The early morning light came soon enough opening your eyes again towards the uncovered balcony doors filling the room with light. Steadily your deeper breaths and waking heartbeat spike stirred the softly snoring Dwarf clutching you tightly in his slumbering confusion as the world came into focus around him. An easy smile spread on his face before he tilted his head back to kiss your cheek sweetly as the warning chimes for breakfast sounded through the tablet on its dock beside your bed. Gently you uncurled your fingers from his hair and he drew back his arms and eased back, getting up to go change and get ready for the day as you did the same, promising he would be back to get you for breakfast.

In a fresh set of jeans and t shirts over your boots you brushed your teeth and pulled back your hair into a tall ponytail while Thorin braided his back again with a smirk still feeling your hands in it. His gentle knock sounded on your door and his smile grew at your being at his side once again. With hands locked together you walked down to the dining hall again for your breakfast you finished then took a stroll around the upper decks hand in hand. Awkwardly giggling as you spied on the poor singles forced to play a game where they had to pop balloons strapped to each other’s thighs in hopes of finding a matching colored piece to puzzles they all had to complete. The entire game made it look like adults awkwardly taking the change to openly hump one another leaving you both glad you had managed to free you both from it.

.

Overhead the announcement sounded after your light snack at another eatery and you filed into the waiting area along with the other couples eager to make the trip as well. Across the docks a set of buses were waiting and after the cramped ride leaving you on Thorin’s lap you were freed from the baking bus out into the warm afternoon air to start the three mile hike with those still willing to go after hearing the warning from the guides while the others milled around the small town square there. Following the line of willing guests you both snuck pictures along the way until you stole the chance to snap a picture together outside the massive set of caves. Your group was split up into smaller groups for weaving paths through the caves allowing you each a more private experience. You and one other couple settled happily into the one the others preferred not to take, the one with the most bats sleeping above you.

But for all the worry only a few curious little ones poked their heads out with curious smiles before curling up to sleep again. The outer tunnels held the bats but the deeper you got audible gasps came from your group at the glowing walls reflecting off the still pools of water fed by trickling streams from above glittering and casting pale blue rainbows across your paths. Your guide grinned accepting each assigned break to claim your phones and cameras for pictures then absolutely loved focusing on you and Thorin at your questions and curious nature while the other group actually took the halfway resting point where guides were waiting to escort the less willing to continue to the end leaving you alone with the thrilled guide thankful to be able to gush about his favored path you had been assigned to. For another couple hours you were all beaming when you ended at the open sided dining room overlooking the large group of waterfalls under the setting sun with pools of glowing water and shimmering starfish Thorin shared more about with the set of curious Children crowding around it that beamed at learning more about them.

At your table you couldn’t help but grin sharing a bottle of wine waiting for your dinner and giggling through the curious glowing lizards and small waking bats flying out through the dining hall to the natural orchards below, stealing a few perches on the excited guests along the way. By the time your plates had cleared you had dozens of pictures to share and snuggled at each other’s sides for the walk through the outer moonlit paths filled with gorgeous owls flying around you from their nests filled with curious babies peering down at them with eager peeps and cheeps. Three miles again in the torch lit path you walked back to the buses and to the ship again after claiming a few small trinkets to mark the stop. With a glowing starfish ring on your pinky and a color changing lizard keychain he gladly added to his collection after relenting the last stuffed bat to the boy that eyed it in his hands so hopefully.

.

On the ship again your smiles were still locked in place and in a spur of the moment decision you took the chance to stop in at one of the bars in the simplest of the dance clubs you had been alerted to by its extra sparkly sign. Still lingering in your allure to sparkly things you walked inside and claimed two seats near the bar enjoying your choice of drinks that soon led to a round of shots a bachelorette party ordered for the bar area that soon slipped into another. A giddy giggle came from you inching up his brow as your guilty pleasure song came on. A curious chuckle came from him as you said, “We have to dance.” He chuckled again at your lean in through a growing smile, “Please?! I love this song.”

Playfully he asked, “This song?”

You giggled rolling your eyes and stood offering him your hand with a nip at your lip in your hips swaying slightly to the beat drawing him to his feet to claim your hand again. An awkward giggle filled first few moments melted away in his lean in to kiss your cheek as his hands settled on your hips in your inch closer to him. Song after song the alcohol seeped in leading you to more dances and stolen lip locks before you somehow managed to find your way to his room this time.

…

In the early morning the warning alert for breakfast sounded as you shifted uncomfortably on the comforter covered carpet in what you discovered to be a closet changed into a pillow fort. Once again under Thorin you awoke, shifting yourself free as he joined you in your curious inspection of your sleeping arrangements. The knock on his door brought you crawling out of the closet. On your feet your eyes sank to the pitiful attempt at a toga you assumed to have made yourself from a bed sheet you possibly made in your drunken state that dropped to your mid thigh. Shaking your head you walked to the door as Thorin crawled out and went to fetch his chiming phone from the bedside table to the right of the stripped mattress.

With a weak smile you opened the door brushing your hair from your face only to glance at your hand when the cold metal of a ring on your ring finger hit your skin. Your inspection of it ended as the man in the pale blue polo shirt eagerly cheered, “We all are so thrilled to have been your wedding choice and-.” When you met his side you spied his open mouthed pause hungrily taking in Thorin’s rippling form standing with a furrowed expression scrolling through his messages in a toga barely covering a third of his dark hair coated chest in its one shouldered structure reaching just barely to the same length as yours.

His tree trunk thighs especially drawing your eye and the man’s before and he continued, “We took the liberty of granting you a private Newlywed’s spread, and we hope you enjoy your sea bound honeymoon.” Emptying the cart onto his dining table near the balcony he walked the cart back to the door catching your eye and mouthing after a nod at Thorin, “Well done!” Ending with a wink that made you giggle to yourself when he closed the door behind him.

Lowly Thorin rumbled after sitting on the end of his bed making you claim your own buzzing phone and sit beside him with a soft gasp at the messages from your family, “I told my Amad.”

You scrolled through the pictures of the somehow toga themed wedding on the outer vineyard themed wedding deck under the stars with the ocean in the background. Your pictures mingled with hugs and kisses before the picture of the small cake and a set of animal themed rings. In a soft gasp you finally eyed the golden ring of an otter wrapping around your ring finger clutching a clam shaped morganite stone between its tail and outstretched front paws. A soft squeak came from you drawing his eye to your hand in front of you making him chuckle lowly as you said, “You got me an otter ring.”

You glanced up at him as he purred, “It seems I did.” In a glance at his own hand he chuckled and proudly flashed his hand into your view, “Mine’s a Bunny.”

With a soft giggle you eyed the ring with a bunny reaching out for a Hessonite carrot with an emerald set of leaves between its outstretched paws. Meeting his eye you grinned idiotically, “I’m gonna have to give you a hug at least.” He chuckled opening his arms and folded you in his arms when you hugged him tightly.

The spread across the room drew his eye and he led you with a smirk to inspect it, “If we’re going to handle our families, we should eat.”

After setting your phone aside you claimed his hand and walked with him to the table, “Mmm, well it seems sometime in the night my Mom got your Sister’s number.” He glanced at you as you claimed one of the champagne glasses with orange juice you offered to him he accepted with a smirk at your playful smile. He clinked his glass to yours, “Here’s to two weeks of freedom, before we return to the storm.”

He chuckled and nodded, “Two weeks.” Smiling at you through your joint sip before he lowered his glass stealing a look over your temptingly small toga, in a low purr he added playfully, “I do have to say, I love the toga.”

In his next sip you raised your glass with another giggle, “And I love yours. Have to say, your thighs, wow.” Making him nearly choke through a chuckle as you took a sip.

Another chuckle left him as he set down his glass and went to claim his phone and moved back to your side where he sat in the chair beside you guiding you onto his lap, “Morning after picture.”

With a giggle you curled on his lap flashing a large smile matching his beside you with glasses raised and the ocean view behind you. When the phone was put down your glasses were set aside and your arms rested around his neck, “I think we should make the best of our two weeks before we have to see what our relatives have unleashed when we get back, Mr-.” After a pause you glanced around saying, “We should probably find our marriage certificate so we know our names.”

A deep chuckle sounded from him and his fingers eased gently around your chin onto your cheek, cupping it to turn your head to face him to claim a gentle kiss then purred, “I think I remember why we decided to sleep in the fort. Something about me promising you breakfast in said fort after our deadlock at sleeping in bed.” You nodded making him chuckle as you let out a giggle claiming another kiss from him before you climbed off his lap at the sight of the framed license by the screen.

In an eager smile at you he watched your path back to his lap allowing him to wrap you in his arms again as you kissed his cheek, with a giggle you said, “We compromised.”

Thorin chuckled, “We both hyphenated, halfway avoiding the issue at least.” He set the frame aside and scooted closer to the meal you shared and fed to one another until you were raised in his arms on your path to the fort again as you giggled through his next stolen kiss. Tangled up again inside you found yourselves once again making out in the fort he had sworn not to go any further than that after your joint reluctant stare at the bed feeling the weight of obvious traditions you were nowhere ready for after barely three days together. But safely and happily in your tiny fort you both ignored your phones packed with growing demands and inquiries from both sides of your family focusing on the happy bubble you found yourselves in leaving it all for later on in the looming return in two weeks time.


	9. Messenger - Fili Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @lilith15000 here’s your Fili request. Took a few liberties with Thranduil’s part in it, but I hope it still is to your liking. Half Hobbit oc with y/n in place of name, so however you classify that...  
> \- Jealousy, possessive  
> \- Physical/verbal/(emotional?) abuse  
> \- depressed themes for after abuse  
> \- it gets a bit dark in a couple places but it does lighten up again after. Not an over all happy ending, more hopeful for getting better with work and time  
> plz let me know what you think :D

_“Who is he?!” The shouted inquiry growing more common by the day._

_._

The tall Elf that had just managed to wiggle his way free from your small pitiful excuse for an office in the crumbling ruins of Dale entered the soft drizzle as your mind echoed the words of the Dam you had seen throwing herself into Prince Fili’s path earlier feigning a fainting spell to gain his attention. Trick after trick and all the carefully placed words they could manage the returned Dams tried their best to impress upon the young Prince that his assumed choice of a Hobbit was far from the best choice for a future Queen. Around you constantly were these thickly coated women in gowns taking years to complete in your eyes for the details included, while the gems and intricate beads woven into their lush facial hair ever surpassing those on a few of the Dwarves around you hardened by the recent battles.

Already you had trouble trying to find your place in this kingdom, the cold stone always leaving you with a chill. The darkness replacing the golden beams of light cascading through your windows on the Smial you had now imagined yourself so foolish to have fled from in search of anything but your safe little bubble. But for all the thievery and judgmental snippets from your distant adopted Cousin Lobelia and her in laws you would gladly take a century of those to replace the inadequacy you felt here in this harsh tundra. Work had begin in Dale and they needed someone to manage the overly assumed useless paperwork tasks, a chance you jumped on to get some air free from the darkened halls you were formerly all but imprisoned to.

Traditions and obligations had reigned over most of your days until the change. All while the skilled word smithing Dams all circled and passed through on their obligated respects they had to pay to each of the Royals, an obligation stretching to you at your gifted title and poorly respected position as the golden haired Prince’s intended. If you thought your expectations were high you quickly let that thought go seeing just how harshly the new found duties and expectations had been required of Fili weighed on him. The weight itself turning the kind hearted Dwarf into something harder, courser, someone you were severely close to wishing you had never known before in hopes of lessening the pain he didn’t realize he was inflicting.

Day after day you were pushed more into a painful little box. Pampered is what they so foolishly claimed you to be, but in the Shire you had been pampered, loved and cherished, not placed on display and told to dance to their oddly paced chorus all around you melded to with ease. For all you endured in the day you hoped when Fili would meet up with you in the evenings it would be a light at the end of the tunnel, only to find him across from you stoically following the same rigorous social cues in speaking with you. The wall between you was evident now, excruciatingly so as your eyes sank lower to the ground each time he and his tightened brows tensed with demands for you to fulfill. Around him a few glimmers of hope remained that the Dwarves you had grown to love were still in there behind darkening eyes, a curious brow raise or a wink from Bofur when he’d noticed the tears threatening to fill your eyes as Dams circled the Princes.

There wasn’t a moment your mind and heart didn’t race through those months on the road, golden and glowing in sunlight, filled with a flourishing love between you all only to slowly slump like a wilting flower in this darkened corner of the map. Words seemed to weigh heavier on you in your solitude, especially since nights were socially deemed as family time. So alone you ate by candle and firelight in what should be a romantic setting for some with fur rugs and plush furniture filling your gifted fully furnished apartment, but alone it just seemed to be another kind of darkened cage.

The beads and braids you were promised had yet to be granted and the more expected of the Prince the less you had seen him, three weeks so far you had gotten notes marking unfulfilled promises of coming to see you or trinkets to add to your new ‘home’. A passing comment from Thorin at one of your daily check ins with the King to pay respects to him his grunt raised your tear stained icy blue eyes instantly claiming his full attention after he growled out, “Dale is becoming more of a nuisance than the promised profit implied.”

Scratchy and weak your voice rang out stirring Balin and Dwalin’s eyes to you as well, finally announcing the unnoticed suffering you had been withholding so quietly, “Is there, that is, Your Majesty, is there anything I can do, to help?”

The notes were laid on the table and Thorin inched up in his heavily carved chair clearing his throat to softly ask, “How would you mind handling papers? It seems between the passing of plans and required supplies they are either pocketed out of spite against the Elves or misplaced in the confusion.”

“I wouldn’t mind, Your Majesty. I’m, I’m actually normally handling the papers for our Thain back home. Especially for the harvest judging season.”

And through the hardened scowl seemingly fixed on his face you saw it crack revealing a relieved chuckle bringing back a painful stab in your chest at the trio smiling at you just as they had through the journey to this weighted keep. On his feet Thorin stood and walked around the table gently patting his large hand on your shoulder aiding your turn to walk to the door, “Perhaps we should let you see just what you are signing up for first.”

If you had any doubts the first gust of cool clear wind that ruffled your pulled back pale golden curls and tore its securing ribbon free to dance off to wherever the wind deeme. You did all you could not to giggle with glee at the cold dirt scattered across the frigid stone bridge leading you into the cleared path in the early frost coated plains around the mountain. The dirt on the path to Dale all but healing the pain in your chest as it granted hope for greener days when spring would break through the snow this freshly found winter would bring. 

Another archway later you caught the stares of the gloomy Dwarves with angered and darkened eyes between the curious stoic yet kind eyed looks from the Elves around you. Within half an hour you were shown around and named Master of Planning by order of the King. Another pat landed on your shoulder and you were left happily tightening your jacket sash a bit tighter over your loosely hanging pants dreading the loss of plumpness you still had yet to gain back in your sadness.

.

That first day went harshly as the Dwarves around you all but refused to aid you at all, even the fiery haired King in their midst in a hope to worsening the Elves’ loads. Softly you fumbled through a Silvan explanation to a crouching Elf that nodded patiently taking in the order you wished the paperwork to be handled each day. Halfway through however you smiled and requested a pause in your explanation to turn to the Dwarves you sharply glared at.

Clearly in the chill filled air your shout earned a flinch from those closest to you, including Dain, “Hey!” All eyes turned to you and your stern glare, “If you have papers just put them in the box! None of you are passing anything to the Elves! You will give them to me and I will handle them since you all are being stubborn children!” Dain shifted on his feet parting his lips only to clamp them shut as you said, “King Thorin put me in charge! Now just put the papers in the box and I will handle it since it obviously is too much for all of you!”

Paper ruffling filled the courtyard as they filed into your makeshift office leaving the papers they had tucked away into the wooden crate you had scavenged from a ruined building. With a soft smile you turned back to the Elf asking yourself, “Now, where was I?” Then delved back into your fumbled instructions under the distant watchful gaze of the Elf King in his own inspection of the progress while also marking the change in the Dwarves for himself.

The trouble for your first days mainly came from the stubborn Dwarves leaving you to dipping your finger into your sleeve to stroke the small golden ring in a hidden pouch on your bracelet there. Focused on your filing you glared at the triplicate copies of each page trying to decipher which order to file them as the ring was eased out and turned between your index finger and thumb. Darkly your eyes narrowed at the words before you until a soft hiss echoed in your ear, at once you recognized it from Smaug and looked up, even knowing that he had been found nearly dead of his wounds from decades ago when you first entered the treasury.

The golden burning metal inched up more on your finger as you sat in your little cubby safe from the rain revealing the swirling shadows around each of the Dwarves surrounding a bright red shifting outline of them struggling against the shadows striking at them. While just a few feet higher in your vision the mountain itself parted your lips at the formerly unnoticed clouds swirling above the mountain as shadows swirled around the outer peaks striking at each assumed entrance and struggling Dwarf along the way. The pounding of your heartbeat grew as the glowing Elf Prince entered the courtyard curiously glancing around for the source of the strange noise he had heard making you put the ring away ending his search as he strolled over to continue his own check on his people after a hint of a smile he sent your way.

..

A couple weeks was all you had gotten in this mild sense of freedom when it began. The glares, the scowls and storming paths straight for you by the golden Prince. His once kind and tender eyes now cold and demanding. Bruises now coated your arms at his firm grip in guiding you back into the keep away from the offending Dwarves. Where a King had granted you a snippet of freedom a Prince had taken it away. The papers were rounded up and then delivered to you in your room for sorting, the room you were now confined to after even conversing with Dwarves and Dams under his rule had brought out a fiery ownership from him.

Lost in the struggle to decipher a rune for translation you slipped out of your room mumbling to yourself, “Just a quick trip. Just one question then back again. Surely he can’t get mad at that.” You reassured yourself on your trotting path to the library for the scribes that gladly helped you with sorting before.

“Y/N!” At once your body tensed and tremors ran through your body, shakily you turned your head to the Prince storming his way to you. Within moments his hand was on your arm and you were being pulled back up to the Royal Wing past smirking Dams with dimming eyes and growing smirks between deeply chuckling Dwarves turning their eyes away from you and your pleas to the Prince.

“Please let go of me!”

Sharply he tugged you closer to his side, “Why can you not just follow orders? Why must I trouble myself with enforcing them?!” Three turns later two guards appeared as he led you down to your doorway. With a shove the doors opened and he tried to tug you inside only to turn his head at your hand on his trying to free it.

“Please let go of me!”

A low growl came from him at your next tug against his grip while his deep brown eyes met yours, a firm tug later you were pinned over his shoulder against your attempts to kick and squirm free. “Why do you do this?!” A groan came from him at your foot hitting one of his ribs just right, “Why do you make it easier for them?!” Instantly his hands found your sides and he threw you at the arm chair across from him hard enough it flipped back and you rolled, landing painfully on your back knocking your head, knees and elbows along the way.

A ragged breath left you as you spotted his step closer to you signaling you backwards slide away from him as tears and whimpering pleas left you as he continued, “They all told me! Not a Hobbit! What good could a Hobbit Queen be!” His voice dropped lower in a growl as your back hit a wall earning a louder whimper from you while your body rose, flattening against it as if it would allow you to slip through it somehow if you found your feet.

“Please Fi-..”

“Fi?!” His voice grew louder, “I am the Crown Prince of Erebor! You will address me by my title! You have failed to live up to the simple standards we have placed for you! It was so simple, be faithful, follow our traditions and yet you fight them each step of the way.”

“O-o-okay. I’ll-.”

A squeak left you as he lunged forward, at once your body clenched as your eyes closed and head turned expecting his blow to land, missing the flicker of blue in his eyes freezing him in place. Tears welled up in his eyes as they darkened again with another blink that sent the warm streams down his cheeks. Your soft whimpering breaths spread out into the room in his heavy steps away from you as he watched the trail of blood dripping down the side of your neck under your fire lit curls staining your jewel lined silver velvet gown wrinkled in the struggle. 

A ragged exhale left the Prince as he turned from you, “They all told me… What luck we’ve not yet traded braids, all the simpler to be rid of you! I will find a Bride my people will be proud of!” His voice dropped again to another growl as your eyes finally opened and shifted tearfully towards him, “And you will remain here until I find a use for you!”

Promptly the door was slammed shut and your hands folded over your mouth muffling your squeaking sobs sending you back to the floor in a curled mess trying to settle yourself again.

.

Still trembling you found your feet and staggered your way into your bath. At the hot spring there you gingerly rinsed your wounds after easing out of your gown. With a quivering lip you stood after you had scrubbed the blood out of the gown and hung it to dry before wrapping your arms around yourself for your walk to your wardrobe. Uncontrollably your fingers fumbled a pair of pants over the shirt you eased on to cover your large bruises then covered the loose suspenders with a small vest that was your last remaining in tact layer from the Shire. Silence filled the mountain and washed through the Royal Wing signaling nightfall and your perfect time for escape. Your bag hung on your shoulder and you inched closer to the front door.

Quietly you claimed a chair and climbed on it opening the small door for messenger ravens after adding your magical ring to your hand. With decorative crystal in hand you reached your arm out as far as you could and tossed it drawing a clatter that sent the guards into a race in hopes of fighting off the possible danger. Carefully you eased down and put the chair back and slipped out the door you closed behind you. Even invisible you tiptoed through the mountain careful not to disturb any in your path. Down to the treasury you went then passed it to follow to the hidden doorway from not so long ago, Easily you had slipped out and claimed a few timidly celebratory breaths before beginning the climb down.

.

 

It wasn’t until you reached the edge of the forest that you removed the ring again. In the shadow of the great trees you entered hoping you wouldn’t be wandering for too long. Carefully you followed what you assumed to be a path until you found your way to the edge of the enchanted river where you sat down to rest. Softly a sigh left you as you opened your small bag of food and pulled a carrot free to nibble on. Each bite seemed to grow louder in your mind’s struggle not to imagine Fili storming after you yet again as he had with those disturbingly blackening eyes. A snap beside you however froze you in place for a moment until another sounded after the warm sniffing of a white buck turned your eyes to the left.

At once those golden star flecked eyes just melted through your pain in its steps closer to you. Its kindness shifted to interest as those eyes lowered to your carrot. A smirk eased on your lips and you raised your other hand snapping it in two then held out the uneaten end for him to claim. A few bites later the stem was drawn in his mouth as you claimed another bite of your piece as well, as your piece was finished your eyes drooped shut and the giant creature moved to settle behind you as your pillow, curling his head around to lay in your lap keeping watch over you for the night. A child in his eyes you were safe under his watch until morning when he nudged you up onto his back and carried you into the path of a stunned group of guards who bowed their heads to the ancient creature.

His snout stroked your cheek and he all but smiled at your arms settling around his chest and neck for a thanking hug before the guards had agreed to guide you back to the palace without question of why you had come. The uncertainty in your eyes and bruised shoulder when your shirt slid in your move to your feet urged them to ensuring the safest and shortest path for you.

.

Wetting your lips you passed through the large gates once again, feeling the shift of dirt to stone under foot and yet nowhere as harsh of a change as in Erebor. Scattered between the columns were small potted plants reaching for the beams of light entering through openings from above aimed straight at them. Life bloomed in these stone walls, spreading light by use of mirrors and angled openings with more ease than the Dwarves had attempted before.

Along the path your bag was claimed by a friendly face on the Elf guarding the throne room doors giving you a comforting nod in your passing to the King at the base of his throne while his Council around him that all turned with discerning gazes in your approach. The nearer you drew your eyes struggled to remain on the King’s, who straightened to face you fully wondering why you had been sent here alone. Sternly the Counselor closest to you stated in Silvan, “My point exactly, the Dwarf King now sends his nonsense to our doorstep!”

“Thorin, didn’t-…” With parted lips you peered up at him unable to help the quiver in your lip at the pieces of the sentence you understood making your eyes sink to the King’s feet urging him closer through a wordless glare at his Counselor who instantly regretted his words. Anxiously your hand reached up to rub the back of your neck at the itch there only to draw it back spotting the blood on your fingers parting the Elves’ lips as the King closed the distance crouching in front of you brushing your hair away from your neck finding the end of a scab that had split. Beside your ear he asked, “Who did this to you?”

He drew back and locked his eyes on yours as tears poured down your cheeks, “I don’t know what’s wrong. I can’t explain it, none of them are the same.” In a steady inhale he watched the fear and pain growing in your eyes, “They’re all changing, and he didn’t mean it, I know he didn’t, but-.” Your voice cracked and his fingers cautiously rose to wipe your cheeks, halting only for a moment in your original flinch when his hand rose, “I just got so scared, and he’d never gotten that angry before.” In a glance down you drew a small pouch from your waist and gingerly held it out to the King’s chest now inches from you, softly saying, “I, have some gold. Could I please stay?”

Gently his hands folded around yours closing them around the pouch drawing your eyes to his tear filled pair, “You will always be welcome in these lands. Keep your gold. None will harm you here dearest y/n.” His hands drew back and he stood, placing one on the back of your shoulder saying, “I will show you to our healing wing while a meal and room is prepared.”

With a nod you tied your pouch back to your belt loop then looked ahead folding your fingers over your middle hoping to keep from wringing your fingers together on the hem of your shirt. Timidly you sat on the tall cot in your under vest after removing your outer layers and rolling up your pants allowing the team of Elves to coat your cuts, scrapes and bruises with thick creams. Lessening them greatly as the King and Prince looked on through Tauriel’s gentle shifting of your hair to dab healing oils at the knot and scab hidden under your curls through her silent tears.

Carefully in a tucked away set of Elven children’s pants and long vest to cover the silk shirt you were gifted you smiled up at the Elk King whose mood had lifted greatly at your lightened mood already. With his hand extended he guided you through to the Royal Dining hall where he sat with you through a short meal listening to your possible tasks you could assist him with at his request to know what the Dwarves had expected from you.

.

Warm and peacefully your room sat. An opening across from your bed let out into a small private garden branching into a set of interconnected gardens in the center of the Royal guest chambers resembling weaving flowers from above across from the main hall feeding through the Royal Wing. The sheer curtains blew in the breeze along with the canopy above your bed resembling a snowy white cloud over pale green sheets. Already your bag was on the table beside the wardrobe with a stool in front of it that had been left open revealing a supply of clothes in your size tucked safely inside. Gently Thranduil guided you inside and showed you around before returning to his meeting when you let out a weak yawn signaling your need to rest.

Alone in your room you eased out of your vest you folded carefully and set aside then walked into your bath with your toiletries kit from your pack. Slowly a smile eased onto your lips as you sat on the edge of your sunken tub soaking then scrubbing your feet, making sure to lather and rinse the curls covering your ankles and feet before dabbing them dry. A small delicate comb was drawn out making your smile grow larger as you worked across both your feet carefully fixing the curls coating them and cleaning around your toenails earning a pleased wiggle of your toes. Finally perfectly pampered you sat admiring the hair coated feet before you ignoring the days before, full and yawning you packed your kit again and left it on the counter to head to your large bed.

Wetting your eyes you peered around the bed until you spotted the smaller stool under the bench at the foot of your bed bringing your smile out again. Easy steps from stool to bench and then onto the bed allowed you to walk to the pile of pillows. You brushed the covers down and wiggled inside settling against the covers feeling your eyes close as soon as you pulled the covers to your chin.

Softly as the moonlight filled the Elven Kingdom singing and music sounded out as it usually did, keeping the giant eagle that landed in your private garden unnoticed, and after two shifting steps eased through the archway in your room. On one foot it stood using the other to ease your covers back to raise you in its taloned foot. A few awkward hops later it was back in the garden and flying off into the night.

.

Sunrise came and awkwardly on your stomach you were huddled around your pillow. With furrowed brows your head rose eyeing your room, in your turn over onto your back you sat up brushing your curls out of your face with a sigh only to peer down at your wrist finding your bracelet missing. With parted lips you shifted on the bed rummaging through the sheets until you paused at the giant golden feather above a note tied with the ribbon you had lost weeks prior tied around the pair.

Wetting your lips you inched closer to it raising it up to read in Hobbitish,

_“Kindly Child of the West._

_Please entrust that the loss of your trinket is not without reason. For your sacrifice we swear our fealty to you. Should you require us, we will be there._

_Thorondor, King of the Eagles”_

With a sigh you sat back on your knees mumbling, “What would he need with my ring?”

A knock at your door brought your eyes to turn to it a moment before it opened revealing the Elf King and his soft smile. Curiously he looked you over eyeing the room catching the faint smell of smoke wafting in the air on his approach drawing his eyes to the feather in your hands. His fingers lowered to shift the front of his long robe aside to curl his leg and sit beside you on the bed asking, “Did you sleep well?”

Your eyes met his and you asked, “Do the Eagles usually fly in your kingdom?”

He shook his head, “I can’t remember their visiting here since its crafting.” His eyes lowered to the note you passed him.

“Thorondor was here. Needed my ring apparently.” Word for word you translated the note before explaining just what ring you had found making his lips part as he knew right away which ring it was, reminding himself to write to Elrond when he could once you were fed. Curiously you reached for the neck of your shirt to sniff it, “Do I smell like smoke?”

Timidly he leaned in confirming your suspicion, understanding just what the Eagles must have done. “You do.”

Softly you asked yourself, “Did I sleep walk by the forges again?”

He passed you back the note, “I am certain he would not have taken your ring if it was not absolutely necessary. Why don’t you get cleaned up and I will meet you in the dining hall for breakfast. Tauriel will be outside when you are ready.” You nodded then did so, climbing off the bed to take a bird bath in your sink and change your clothes then join the tall redhead in the hall with a weak smile.

.

The afternoon of your first day in Northern Greenwood you passed through your private garden after your brunch with two of the Ladies of Thranduil’s court who patiently sat sharing simple stories with you and your weak Silvan they hoped to help strengthen in the set schedule of meals the King assigned to have prepped for you. The severely under nourished figure compared to stories of the appearance of this breed of Hobbits sent from the forests around the Shire concerned him greatly and became a challenge for him to return you to whatever state the Dwarves had taken you in. His severe dedication to you might have seemed a bit much at first and slightly absurd but a simple stolen glance through a cracked door brought the face of a young leaf eared girl in his arms, seemingly in his teens, resembling you. Whoever she was she was important to him and brought on a full blown panic from him any time he had heard of your misplacement, only easing when you were found innocently peering up at another forgotten treasure or detail of the kingdom.

.

For all you knew of your life before the sheer blank before your washing up on the banks around Brandywine Bridge in the edges of the Shire you were at a loss. No memories could be uncovered at all past a strange dream of clouds and seas of trees like any you’d seen in Middle Earth set ablaze between shouts filling a pearly kingdom. Without any family to speak of you woke alone in the arms of a Baggins graciously taking you into her home to grow with her Son.

Large feet coated with hair, yes. Bit pudgy, you got it. But there was something always about your ears that drew the eye of all around, far more pointed than any other Hobbit while you neared a daring 4 ft 10 and growing.

It actually wasn’t until you had entered Rivendell that an answer could have been found. Elrond’s fixed gaze on you after his main guard, you habitually called out as “Glorfindel”, without reason of knowing him at all, all but burst into tears seeing you placed you as one of the fallen in Doriath. A kind nudge from Lord Elrond led you into his study where he explained that Elves do often get sent back from the Halls of the Dead. Though he did not know who you were, same as Glorfindel, who had only seen you torn from who he thought to be your Parents and Brother’s grip by the rushing crowds of Feanoreans gave only a hint that the Elf King might have a better clue as to who you were.

.

By yourself you explored the city until you would return each time to your garden to eye it puzzlingly at the arrangement of the plants and algae coated fountain as thoughts of Fili rushed back again. Nipping at your lips your patience had had it and you were on your knees digging up the plants and resettling them in better places between tearing out hidden weeds. Hours had passed and your tears had rushed away as you stood tugging algae and thick moss from the side of the fountain you added to a bucket nearby with a determined scowl as your curls were tied back in your trusty ribbon in a high bun.

Swiftly through the walkway across from the gardens the King halted seeing your fevered scrubbing of the fountain making him turn around to the passing Elf holding the last bucket of algae and moss he was disposing of for you. In Silvan he asked, “Why is the Princess scrubbing that fountain?”

Without pause the servant responded with his rehearsed answer, “The Princess stated cleaning helps her relax when she is upset.”

Thranduil let out a deep breath peering over at you then nodded, “Ensure her meals are met in my absence.”

The Servant bowed his head, “Of course Your Majesty.” After which Thranduil turned and kept moving onto his next meeting until he could join you for the rest of the day.

Slowly but surely the garden was shifted for the better, with the areas around it blooming fuller at your focus on them, spreading a curious group of Elves and Elleths including the King and Prince out of their fancy robes helping to revitalize the gardens in their kingdom shining brighter in your short stay. Through the days you managed to bring out the laughs and smiles of the Elves here enjoying your growing bond with the King and Prince. Their kindness only bringing that same urging from Elrond back into your mind once again that he knew who you might be.

.

A gentle knock on the wooden door before you earned a steady, “Enter” from within. Wetting your lips you passed through the door and closed it behind you. Through the main hall you stepped until you peered through the doorway into the King’s private study where he sat scowling at the papers before him with his arm propped up on the desk, fingers smoothing over his cheek awkwardly smudging the ink from the quill between his fingers making you smirk.

“You have some ink on your face.” At once his eyes left the page shifting to you as his hand lowered and he eyed his now ink stained palm and fingers. Quietly you stepped inside claiming the rag from the water basin along the wall, dipping it inside to wet it then crossed over to the King shifting in his seat. Scooting closer to you his eyes locked on yours as you gently cleaned the ink from his cheek after you stole a glance at the portrait along the wall of the same young girl on his lap with a woman identical to you except for the different colored eyes she had beside the one of Legolas and who you assumed to be his Mother. You lowered your eyes claiming his hand asking softly, “Who is she? The girl.” Turning his head from looking at you with a pained breath as you wiped his hand clean then met his tearful gaze again.

“When I was young in Doriath I fell in love with a Hobbitess. Luna. My Parents, they really didn’t have time to object, in my impatience at loss of time, we’d already eloped and conceived.” He let out a weak chuckle as a tear slid down his cheek, “I never assumed it would be so simple to do so.” Your hand rose to wipe his cheek, “But they loved her, just as I did, everyone did. And our Daughter,” his hands moved to ease around yours, tossing the cloth away, raising them in his to be folded inside his large hands, “You grew so quickly, and when the city fell, you were torn-..”

Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked to your hands when you slid them free from his, “You’re my Father?”

He nodded, “I knew it was you at once. All my people were told of your relation to me, even those in Lothlorien and Rivendell know now that you had found me again. No one is ever going to harm you again, I swear to it!”

The rest of his words died at your arms curling around his neck instantly forcing his eyes shut in his body straightened so he could draw you closely to him the tight hug. Through a trembling inhale you whispered as your hug broke, “Please don’t be too mad with Fili. It wasn’t him. He would never-.”

Your words died as his hand cupped your cheek and he kissed your forehead, “You, my precious butterfly, intention or not you were harmed and mistreated. Any courtship after this will be impossibly demanding on the part of the Prince should he risk entering our lands in search of you.” In another tilt of his head your foreheads met and he asked, “Did you wish for us to send for your belongings from the Shire?”

Tilting back your head shook and you replied, “Bilbo should be on his way back again soon with our things.” You bounced on your toes making his smile grow, “Including my prize winning bluebells, which, I’ll probably have to nurse back again, but the honey bees love them and it makes their honey taste sweeter.”

He smirked gently smoothing your curls over your back, “I will have a word with Beorn on our borders, perhaps he might gift you some honeybees of your own for our gardens.”

Your eyes shifted to the papers on his desk, “What’s troubling you.”

He chuckled propping you on his leg to look over the detailed notes for a visit from a group from Gondor coming up in a few weeks, “Ecthellion is reasonable, but his Son is demanding allowance for his Sons to visit. Word of your return spread and he wishes for them to meet you. Rohan respectfully, is simply gifting you one of their prized mares.”

“For Gondor, is that in a friendly way, or he’s expecting a wedding possibly?”

Thranduil chuckled lowly, “Wedding.” His eyes shifted to look you over with a comforting smile, “Which I would never insist upon or even consider unless you wished for a union yourself.”

You wet your lips asking, “Have you told Thorin?”

He shook his head, “No. I feared it would place you in danger when he first fell to the dragon sickness.”

“How is it that he can have it and then beat it, then the whole mountain starts to get it?”

With a sigh Thranduil eased back in his chair, “How much do you know of Sauron?”

After sharing a recap of Sauron’s rise and rings keeping him alive partly once his body was destroyed, “So, the ring I found. It, I did this?”

He shook his head turning your head so you’d look at him again, “You have done nothing to trigger this. That sickness was seeped in that mountain long before you stepped foot inside it. If it is to be broken then they alone can break it.”

…

Deep in the darkening mountain under the weight of his crown Thorin blinked and all at once the clouds seemed to shatter as he sat stroking the wooden acorn with his and Bilbo’s initials carved into the top the Consort had left with his future Husband as a promise to return. On his feet he stood peering around his empty throne room wondering why he was alone until he began to spot the dark eyed Dwarves around him. One by one he tore open the doors searching out his Company and kin growing angrier by the minute as he found them. Some breaking from their trance instantly, others having to be drug after him to find the others until only Fili and you were left for last.

“Fili!” Through the Kingdom cries sounded breaking the masses free in the growing panic, “Where is the Prince?!” Followed by cries for their loved ones they raced for with tear filled eyes at the broken memories of what they had said, done and witnessed.

One final place to search. At the end of the Royal Wing the doors to your room sat open for any to enter. Into the darkened room Thorin led the way peering into each room eyeing the disheveled sitting room only to find Fili seated at the foot of your bed peering at his feet stroking the dagger in his lap. Wetting his lips he moved closer only to pause when Dwalin lit the lantern on the wall drawing his jaggedly sheered hair and shaved face to their attention. Soft gasps came from the Dwarves eyes his bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Lowly Thorin asked, “Fili, what have you done?”

Flatly Fili replied, “She’s gone.”

Thorin moved closer as Dis asked as she inched inside, “Son, where is y/n?”

Fili’s lip quivered as another tear dropped to land on his dagger, “I don’t know. She’s left.”

Crouching down Thorin reached out slowly taking the dagger from his hands and passed it back to Dwalin behind him, trying to get his eyes to meet his, “Fili, what happened?”

Fili shook his head, “I don’t deserve her.”

Firmly Thorin gripped his upper arms giving him a shake, “Fili! What Happened?!” More tears rolled down his cheeks as Thorin lifted him up to his feet raising his chin so he’d meet his Uncle’s eyes. The evident pain soaked bright blue eyes glowed at one another in fear for what had become of you, “What, happened!”

Fili drew in another breath then said, “I remember, every word, every scowl…I wouldn’t let go of her. She kept begging me to let go of her…” Another tear rolled down his cheek, “I picked her up, and I threw her at the chair.” His voice cracked as more tears came, “And she scrambled to the wall, and…but I stopped, before…”

Barely audible he added, “She was so scared of me, and I could see it, and hear what I was saying but I couldn’t stop it. I left, slammed the door. But she has that ring…I came back, I did, to apologize, to beg her..” his lip quivered as more tears fell, “She’s gone. I’m supposed to protect her!” His voice broke again, “…terrified of, me…” Thorin tugged him firmly into his arms as his eyes met Dwalin’s.

Thorin lowly growled, “We will find her.” His eyes turned to Dwalin and Balin leaving to send word to the neighboring kingdoms.

Fili, “I don’t deserve her.”

As he murmured the words again and again Dis moved to claim the beads from his sheered hair and beard she slid tearfully onto a chord she drew from her pocket and knotted it around his wrist and folded around his back tenderly stroking his hair hoping to calm him. “It wasn’t you, ukrad.”

All Thorin could do was cry as he remembered what he’d done to Bilbo when he’d had the sickness the first time, thankful only that he’d been spared the wounds and seeing the King’s failure a second time. His forehead pressed to Fili’s head as he clutched him tighter hoping that they could find you and heal your wounds they had all inflicted.

…

By dinner word had returned from Bard and confirming he’d not seen you, with all the Dwarves from Iron Hills confirming it. The fierce glare from Tauriel and even colder demeanor from the Elven numbers in Dale around the Dwarves left one conclusion solidified by the silence from the Elf King.

With bags packed Fili trotted alone out the secret doorway mumbling to himself, “It’s got to be Greenwood. I don’t care if it’s through cell doors, I have to tell her.”

Hours he wandered through the forest following the path until he found himself outside the front gates. Far painlessly than he knew he deserved he was led to the King’s throne where at once he was met with his fiery glare. Each tap of his fingers on the arm of his throne Thranduil fought against strangling the Prince before him in remembering your scrapes and bruises. “Prince Fili. I find myself, not at a loss for words, but at a loss on where to begin.”

A call from the front gates drew them open again at the Wizard’s cart arriving with your belongings in tow along with Bilbo’s drawing the King to his feet and down the stairs as Fili stated, “I understand I don’t deserve her forgiveness. But, please, I have to apologize. She has to know-…”

Thranduil stood in front of Fili peering down at him as his hands locked behind his back to keep from throwing him across the room, “I gave my Daughter my word I would not harm you.” Fili’s lips parted then he looked at Legolas approaching from the side of the room, “Legolas will show you to your room. If the Princess wishes to speak to you she will seek you out herself. Should she agree to continue your courtship you will remain here. Thorin has kept watch over a great deal of your bonding already and has another Prince to claim your duties until I free you. If not, you will return peacefully and live with her decision.”

Fili nodded his head at a loss for words, staggering his first few steps after the Elf Prince while the King went to inspect your belongings being transferred with the utmost care as your adoptive Brother was welcomed properly.

.

Silently Fili followed Prince Legolas, fully expecting to be shown to the dungeons only to be shown to a room in the Royal Wing. Once inside he eyed the Elves leaving his bags by the wardrobe and he peered up at Legolas, who was already looking down at him. Inhaling sharply Fili asked, “Have, have you known long? That y/n was your Sister?”

Legolas, “Since she first arrived. She has Father’s eyes.”

Fili nodded, “Ya, Bilbo did use that as a reason for his assuming the connection. Did she? Know that is?”

Legolas blinked then answered after looking over his jagged hair cut Dis had tried to make even the night before he had left, “She had a suspicion when you first arrived. The eyes.”

Fili nodded, “I, know I don’t deserve her forgiveness, or your family’s, but, thank you for at least letting her hear me out.”

Legolas nodded eying him again and let out a deep breath, “She is going to be upset.” To which Fili nodded, “She kept commenting about your mustache and hair.”

Making Fili look up at him with a stunned expression, “I broke my word to her. It is customary for me to shave.”

Legolas nodded, “I am not certain she will see it that way.” At the sound of familiar humming growing closer he stated, “You should admire your garden. Y/n has spurred us to begin remodeling them.”

Fili eyed his bed, “I perhaps should just stay here, like your Father ordered.”

Legolas peered out into the gardens through the open archway then placed his hand on Fili’s head turning him then gave him a nudge forward, “Just don’t pass the tulips.”

Fili trotted a few steps at the force then turned in time to see the door close after Legolas had left the room. Wetting his lips he took the first step out into the moonlit garden peering around hoping to not find the Elf King passing by. A Royal did pass by, but not the one he had expected to see so soon.

Softly humming to yourself you passed through the walkway across from the guests quarters, a figure in the gardens drew a smile to your face and your head to turn expecting to find an Elf gardening only to have you freeze at the moonlit Prince awkwardly fidgeting his hands together.

Wetting your lips you passed through the archway and hopped into the soft grass moving closer to the awkwardly shifting Dwarf before you. Across the small row of tulips you stopped eyeing him curiously, in a loss for words you asked, “What happened to your hair?”

Tears all but filled his eyes that were already turning pink as he shamefully replied, “I hurt you.”

“You didn’t.”

He shifted on his feet, “I remember. I said all those cruel things to you, not even mentioning, I drug you through the mountain, and threw-..”

His voice broke as your hand reached out across the tulips, “You didn’t do that.” His lips parted, “You remember my ring?” He nodded as a tear rolled down his cheek that you reached out to brush away making his head lean into your palm, “The ring was cursed. It woke up the sickness. Thorin, you, all of you. My ring started it.”

“Maybe, but I remember the fear in your eyes.”

A tear rolled down your cheek as you said, “And I remember the fear in yours. It’s gone now, the ring.” Making his lips part. “What did you do to your hair? And why aren’t you hugging me? I thought you’d tackle me or something when you found me.”

He sheepishly chuckled, “I’m not allowed past the tulips.”

With a smirk you took a step to the left and passed between the stems to the grass on the other side where he stepped closer to you folding around you in a tight hug you began. When you pulled apart your hands found his cheeks smoothing across the stubble there. “Oh Fi.” Your hands moved to his hair as his smile inched wider as you compared the length of his hair in far from even strips, “Who did this?”

“I did. But, Amad tried to even it out.”

Your eyes met his, “Even-?” You looked up at his hair again with an inch difference nearly between it, “No offence, but no, I’m going to have to fix this. Dwarves obviously cannot be trusted with trimmings.” Making Fili smirk as you kept smoothing your fingers through it before stroking his cheeks and you looked at his lips again, “Your mustache, and beard, after I’d bragged about it so much too.” He let out a weak chuckle smoothing his hands around your sides, “I’m certain Bilbo will have some hair tonic when he arrives. We can at least get some more stubble going, couple more inches up top too perhaps.”

With a smirk he asked as his eyes locked on yours, “Y/n, my Love, Thranduil told me. You’re a Princess. Gloin is going to be furious Bilbo was right.”

You let out a weak giggle as Thranduil’s voice called out in Ancient Elvish, “Little Butterfly.”

Drawing in a breath Fili left a peck on your cheek then darted inside mumbling, “I never left the room.”

In the walkway you had came from Thranduil entered then paused catching Fili in his archway and you in the garden before him. His eyes scanned from you to Fili and he raised a brow at the Prince until Bilbo popped up beside him stealing approving glances at the gardens around him as you crossed to them, the King stated, “There is a lunch prepared for us.” He glanced at Fili, “You too.”

Fili nodded then sheepishly crossed to you as Bilbo shared about his trip back again before pausing to look Fili over with a curious furrow of his brows, “What happened to your hair?”

Fili replied, “We got the sickness when you left, all of us.”

Bilbo, “So-, you cut your hair…” He drew in a sharp breath, “Did Thorin shave? Oh if he did I will be the one throwing him against a wall, after my growing my hair out for his braids, stubborn goat…” He crossed his arms and you let out a weak giggle.

Fili, “No, Uncle didn’t. Just me.”

Bilbo nodded then peered up, tilting his head eyeing the jagged cut, “Good thing I brought some hair tonic. Few weeks and you’ll have your locks again.” Fili nodded and Bilbo paused peering up at the Elf King who smiled at him softly, “Ok, you’re in the same space, I have to ask. The eyes. You two.” His fingers moved between you and the King making you giggle as he let out a low chuckle.

Thranduil, “Y/n is my Daughter. Eru was kind enough to return her to me.”

Bilbo chuckled poking Fili in the stomach, “Ha! You are my witness for proof. Gloin owes me fifty gold coins!”

Thranduil chuckled then turned his head at the giddy dark haired fauntling hopping around the corner making you giggle as he called out your name, “Cousin y/n!”

“Frodo!” He moved hopping into your arms before more fauntlings came in a wave around the corner to explore the gardens with awed gasps making you look at Bilbo who rocked on his feet saying after unpursing his lips, “I might have mentioned the Kings approving moving some of our friends near Erebor.” You raised a brow, “It was the first time I’d slept alone off the road and, I couldn’t sleep, and you weren’t there to stop me! I might have gotten carried away at the Green Dragon in boasting about the land Thorin had claim over.”

You glanced up at Thranduil as he chuckled stating, “No matter, all Hobbits are welcome here, we’ve plenty of room.”

Bilbo glanced between you both, “You are aware of how easily we multiply correct?”

Thranduil chuckled to himself, “Fully. That is why I am nearing plans on our exploration of our Southern borders to expand and make room for your kin.”

Bilbo asked, “But. What about the spiders?”

With a giggle you joined his side as Frodo hopped to Fili’s arms on your left, “That is a bit of a long story.” Your hand eased around his elbow, “You remember that ring of mine?” To which he nodded, “Well…”

 


	10. Just a Bruise, My Ass – Richard Armitage Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deepestfirefun  
> You are one of the leading actors in a movie called Assassin´s Creed, you´re playing one of the assassins called Maria. It has been fun but also physically challenging for you because of your small figure. When it was time to take a break from the shootings for a couple of weeks you´re more than glad for it because you´re exhausted, bruised and all your muscles are aching. Instead of flying home, you book the tickets to New York where your new boyfriend Richard is recording one of his audiobooks at the moment. When he finds out that you´re on your way to him he is more than happy, it´s been a while since you two have been able to be together, your relationship is quite fresh but hectic schedules have prevented you to fully enjoy each others company.  
> When he comes to pick you up at the airport he can see that the movie has taken a toll on you making him worry and turning him almost like a mother hen. At first you´re not sure how you should react to this side of him, but you let him have his way. He offers you a whole body massage that eventually leads to some tender cuddling and kissing as he finally has you beside him, he wants you do know how much he adores and loves you.

_Five weeks…Five weeks…What could I possibly do with five weeks off_? Between takes your mind wandered and you snapped back to the present, or past. In a glance down you eyed your full body costume complete with hood and knee high boots,  _past, definitely past_. Wetting your lips you eyed your tall costar, a man you definitely did not squeak when you first spotted his name on the trailer beside yours and you certainly were not the one to slam your foot into the stairs you were supposed to be climbing instead of ogling the ripped actor in a tight t shirt and sweats. And most certainly not the maker of the squeak that made said ogled actor turn around to flash that adorable smirk he seemed to wear around you.

It seemed this supposed crush rippled through the set drawing a lot of attention to you, the much smaller and mostly underestimated sidekick, so to speak, of the lead Assassin in this video game based film. You had been surprisingly added to the cast before the leading man, and farther into your rehearsals and training than he had, leaving the bigger names around you baffled at your aerodynamic and heavily kick filled choreography leaving a great deal of welts on your attackers in return for theirs.

.

But for two months already you had been rehearsing and filming with your full cast and forming a great bond nearly instantly, all with a slap. The first rehearsed group scene right off the bat left you almost in tears at the straight off slap you brought across from the lead actor.

With his brows raised and mouth agape, the man you hadn’t yet spoken two words to, let out a string of laughter at your instinctive hugging of his head through his body sinking to his knees in his attempted crouching turn. A move, he, most importantly, he, stepped the wrong way into your attempted blow at the bad guy behind where his head now was. Your body lowered as well in your soft squeaked apology only making him laugh more as he rested across your side in reaction to the painful sting on his cheek. On his feet again he let out a few more chuckles as you turned in a circle mentally replaying your assigned moves trying not to die of embarrassment as the camera eased back into the starting position to do another take.

Michael on your right peered down at you through a bright smile playfully asking, “So, every time I get hurt I can get a hug from you?”

You clamped your eyes shut as he chuckled again at your head tilting back then turning to meet his eyes with a quick smile, “Sure.”

He nodded, “Good to know.” Chuckling again as you let out an anxious giggle so far from your stern and stoic assassin stemmed murderer only making you even more adorable in the cast’s eyes. Two steps, then hoods up again and you were back into a far more successful take leading you into a great few weeks leading to this moment.

... current day ...

Peering at the set of roof tops you were racing across you mentally replayed your steps again then drew in a breath darting into full race when action was called. Three well planned kicks later you darted away from a foe and at Michael’s miss-turn you leapt up as planned kicking off the wall, only your body turned the wrong way after avoiding your leading man. A backwards kick to the shoulder of your assigned foe turned him into proper place facing the wall, in your backwards flip you caught a glimpse of the open mouths behind the camera at your unplanned improvisation. Swinging your legs around they looped between the foe’s arms and sides as planned making him fall backwards in a role you arched for making it seem, in the speed, that he’d fallen on his neck snapping it.

A flipping kick out of your handstand kicking free of your now neck broken foe another fell for your final attack to the neck of the final man in your path to dart around the corner. A curious peek out again after not hearing cut left you and Michael curious as to why you hadn’t heard it while the rolled over stunt men started to sit up inspecting the silence as well. Out again you walked to the nearing director that jerked you into a rapid hug instantly delving into the shot he pulled you and Michael over to the screen to rewatch the seemingly slow motion flip making Michael grip your shoulders in an excited shake with his mouth agape.

Lowly he stated, “How did you do that?!” He looked at you, “I know I turned the wrong way but I didn’t think I put you off that much for that shot.”

You let out a giggle, “Well I sort of turned the wrong way after the kick, and, ya.”

You glanced at your neck broken foe who tugged you into a hug as well earning another giggle from you at his saying, “That is my best death ever!” My Mum is gonna love this!” You grinned and you all set up for the next set of scenes on the opposite side of the sets for your final scenes before your five week break. Two more painful takes later you broke for the day and washed off your face then sat for the unstitching of your wig from your braided back hair once you had wiggled free from your irritatingly hot costume.

One more parting wave from your costars and you were wrapped in Spain to continue on the lighter scenes in London after your break. A welcome change to the miles of ocean between you and your giant teddy bear. For all the great loving qualities to your very much taken heart throb of a costar you had quite a man of your own. 

...

For all you had done in your career you had been thrust into the lives of some jaw dropping men, but in your luck a jolting subway car quite literally brought you falling into the arms of your much adored Prince Charming.

Awkward chuckles later you had eased aside off his lap to the seat beside him eyeing the stains from the cup of coffee and scone splattered across the pair of you and the script he had been trying to read through and met his eyes when he softly asked, “Are you alright, y/n?”

You lips parted in shock from Richard Armitage possibly knowing your name, continuing in his near purr as your eyes had locked on his dreamily blue eyes only shining brighter in this bright subway car now seemingly stuck at whatever the conductor had tried to voice over the mumbled static overlapped message from the speakers overhead. “I sort of lost interest in the coffee so it should be more frigid than scalding, sorry. Been trying to force through this page for an hour now.” He raised the stained script then laid it on his lap again.

After another awkward giggle you finally found your voice to say, “Yes, I’m fine.” Your voice somehow managed to stir a smile and relieved chuckle from him as he glanced at his feet then back to you when you said, “I, um, I do have to ask. How, did you, know my name?”

He smirked and wet his lips drawing your eyes from them to his eyes again, “You’re on that scifi show.”

You let out a disbelieving scoff, “I’m a minor character, I have a face prosthetic and full body make up.”

He chuckled again, “Yes, but you have the best lines and fight scenes.” Unable to help it you smiled through another giggle as Richard’s brows furrowed at the next announcement crackling out something about an hours wait making you both lean back in your seats in the car with seven other groaning passengers in this late night subway stop.

In another glance at the deeply inhaling man beside you giving off a great deal of heat in this cold car and a hint of the cologne he’d put on leaving the house hours earlier, explaining his wrinkled shirt and slightly disheveled hair over his exhausted expression only making you wish you could just cuddle up with the dream boat now locking his eyes to yours asking, “Since we’re here, maybe you could help me figure this out?”

You nodded and looked through the script from the first page he’d read through and helped him decipher the notes directors had added as best you could until you finally got moving again. When you reached your stop he promptly stood with you gladly accepting your offer to replace his drink and snack. A week of planned low key meet ups later you settled for your first official date. Of course not long after agents and managers came into play. Fresh off his Hobbit role Richard had been feeling a bit pulled in different directions, he was grateful to have finally reached this level, I mean after all it had brought you into his path, or lap rather. But for all he loved of it, he really loved his privacy, and all he seemed to be getting lately were questions focusing on his private life only worsening his wish to be with you.

Three months apart after a barely two months in each other’s lives left you both texting and face timing and skyping whenever you could leading to amusing stories of your fumbles with your agreeably attractive leading man. To say he wouldn’t be jealous was an outright lie, he trusted you, but for him mainly it was him missing experiencing that form of bonding with you. He’d been there, the action scenes, the adrenaline, endorphins only making your costars seem all that more attractive, at least until the smell hits you. Just like dating athletes all the glamour is on the screen in the act itself, but you don’t have to be there, to feel it, smell it or taste it, should there be a ‘romantic’ celebratory kiss making you wish for something alcoholic to chase down all that salt left on your lips.

All the way across the ocean he sat in another small recording booth for his latest audio book while you were off in the rush and settling into well known patterns and an unspoken set of commands and visual signals to work in sync in that absurd situation. Painfully he waited each day until your jobs were done so he could be there for you once again, and news of your break made it all the more painful realizing you were still a bit too new for him to be asking you to come out and spend time with him through his recording. And his schedule was far too packed to get this novel recorded in time for him to fly out to your place in London to be with you. So in silent struggles he waited until his next two months would be over and he could join you in London for your final few weeks of all the madness.

…

 _Five weeks_ …Alone in your bed you eyed the picture of the skyline Richard had sent you through your shift in hopes of easing your amusing struggle filled action scenes with something, he hoped, to remind you of your one night you ended up passing out just snuggled up on his couch a few days before your flight out to Madrid for the first bout of filming. The thought was right, just what you needed and as you turned your eyes to your open laptop on the airlines page, with a sigh you set down your phone and booked the only flight you felt worth the over eight hour flight time. Still fully packed you added your toiletries and laptop and made your way to the airport checking out of your room with a simple message to Richard.  _“So, coat weather in NY?”_

Within moments of you sitting in the taxi your phone lit up and your smile grew at his phone call, “You’re coming out?”

“On my way to the airport. Know any good hotels?” Your words came out at calmly and as un-pleadingly as possible in hopes of him possibly inviting you to his rented apartment even he couldn’t explain the spare rooms in when he took you on your visual tour your first days apart.

A scoff came through the line, “Hotel? No girlfriend of mine is staying in a hotel when I’ve got three massive beds in my apartment. I haven’t seen you in months there is no way I’m dropping you off at a hotel every night after dinner.”

You couldn’t help but smile asking, “You’re already planning dinners?”

“I have a books worth of ideas for five weeks worth of date nights, both in and out. When do you get in Darling?” You gave him the info and he purred out, “I’m going to go shopping and stock up, I will see you at the airport.” Even through the line you could hear the crack in his voice he always had when he had that dopey massive grin you just loved to stare at on him as it brought out the endearing flaws to his face the screen always brushed away. Each wrinkle, crinkle and forehead fold around his adorable nose scrunch after the treasured beaming smile you’ve only managed to bring out of him in your face to face time together leaving the distance between you all the more painful.

.

Locked up and wishing you could just get up already you gritted your teeth through the far more jolting landing in your mind than what actually had occurred. Sharply you twisted in your seat to get up and groaned at the pop from your back making the man in the seat beside you turn to you with a worried expression fading at your flash of a smile and soft statement of, “Went a bit overboard in the gym.”

He smirked and helped you grab your bag then led the way off the plane and out to the baggage claim. Another bitten back groan you shouldered your bag and gripped the handle of your suitcase that refused to rise leaving you to the cloth handle up top only worsening the twinge in your back. Through the crowd you smirked at the group of kids pointing at your sticker coated bag so you wouldn’t possibly be able to mistake it for anyone’s else’s bag. But through the crowd of tall strangers moving past you in a late season bustle before Thanksgiving you made your way for the barely crowded exit gate.

The glass doors parted bringing a wave of cold air bringing a smile to your face as a calming change from the near blistering heat you had to simmer in the sand and sun for months now. Finally back in snuggling weather all you needed was your Teddy Bear, a turn of your head he came into view with a massive grin only growing as he walked closer to you trying not to scoop you up in his arms at your painfully poor attempt at hiding your partial limp. The bright smile you gave him however silenced his worries as you raised up on your toes to accept his tight hug. A pop in your back held him in place as your face rested against his shoulder with a muffled giggle before he pulled back kissing your cheek and claimed your hand, purring, “Let’s get you off your feet Darling.”

With another weak giggle you watched him turn to grip the pop up handle making you say, “Oh that doesn’t-,” your voice dropped off as you glared at the stubborn handle before meeting his eyes, “Is there like a button on it? Cuz that never works for me.”

He let out a weak chuckle and guided you towards the car in the parking lot across the street. Once your bag was safely in the trunk he helped you into the vehicle then trotted around it to start it up and make the drive off to his apartment. The whole way he shared his plans for when you got there. “I’ve got a roast in the oven for us and your favorite films stocked up, Guessed you might like a night in. You can soak up or shower if you like and I’ll give you a full rub down if you like.”

With a weak giggle you replied, “You don’t have to do that. You just got off work.”

At a light he caught your eye, “Hey, I remember how it felt on my breaks from the Hobbit. I was completely knackered, just wanted to curl up and die. You’re here and until you are relaxed I am going to make sure you have everything you could possibly need.”

“You’re really gonna play nurse maid?”

He grinned then purred at you, folding his hand around yours, “I prefer Doctor but if you’d prefer nurse I can see what I can dig out for the costume.”

Softly you giggled again as he raised your hand to his lips for a gentle peck on the back of your hand. Just his warm hand on yours eased a great deal of your worries just fade away finally being with him again. Straight back to your usual teasing jokes and stolen pecks until you were finally in the covered garage for his apartment. Out again you slid and landed on your feet watching as he set out your same stubborn bag and raised the handle with a playful smirk at you making you giggle and roll your eyes.

“Teasing me already?” You asked moving closer to him eyeing his heated gaze scanning lower over you as your hands rested on his stomach. Leaning down his smirk dropped in his lips meeting yours. The simple contact brought him down lower to melt more against your lips in your hand easing up around his neck. A low grumble later his lips left yours as he grumbled, “We should get upstairs, Darling.”

You nodded and snuggled against his side for the walk inside to the elevator to his floor, a turn to the left and you were right in the warm already welcoming apartment you’d seen nearly every angle of in Richard’s pacing and sprawled out conversations over the phone. Inside the first bedroom on the left he set your bag at the foot of the bed and led you into the attached bath you couldn’t help but smile as he nodded his head at your full supply of your favorite soaps, lotions and bath soaps he’d caught glimpses of in the distracted pacing paths you made through your own apartment and hotel in Spain. With a glance at the timer on his phone he leaned in claiming another kiss and said, “Relax Darling, soak and suds up I’ll check on dinner.”

You nodded trying not to giddily squeak at your being alone with him finally and turned to start the shower. Once dried you paused for a moment trying to figure out what to put on for your first evening with Richard. In your comfy sweats and a t shirt you wound your hair up into a slightly askew bun and you peeked out of the room across through the kitchen where you spotted Richard in simple sweats and a t shirt of his own wetting two wine glasses on the set table beside the wine bottle he uncorked and let sit to breathe. Your walk out of the room drew Richard’s eyes to you as his smile grew, crossing the room he extended his hand leading you to your room again drawing your eyes to the white coat he grabbed from the back of a bar stool along the way.

In a soft giggle you asked, “You have a white coat?”

He let out a chuckle, “From that sleep study movie I did. Thought it’d be good for parties at least.” As you sat on the bed he held it up with a playful squint of his eyes, “Coat, no coat?”

You giggled again taking the coat and setting it aside making him chuckle and kneel on the bed wrapping his arms around you to move you farther up on the bed. His move to roll you over ended when his eyes sank to your lips and his hand met your side. A gentle brush of your hand around his neck brought him instantly into another hum filled kiss, his body nearly flattened above you until he drew back again, purring, “I promised you a massage.”

With an irritated grumble you let him roll you over and his hands started on your shoulders firmly working their way down towards your hips. Lowly behind you he asked, “Any hints on these new scenes of yours from Spain?”

After a pained giggle at his next firm press you replied, “Director had to put together a mini promo to give to the producers to let them know it’s worth the expense so far, said he’d send it out to us. You’ll get to see at least one of my tricks.”

After a deep eager chuckle he purred, “I can’t wait to see what this tiny frame of yours can unleash.” Making you giggle, “Not very intimidating from a distance but with my hands on you I can see you’ve certainly got a few hidden punches trapped in these limbs of yours.”

Shifting your arms around your head you stated, “Kicks and flips are more my Assassin’s style.”

“Ooh.”

You giggled again, “I can’t wait to see it myself. My last day, the reason for my knotted back, for as great as he looks in the costume, Michael tends to space a bit in directions sometimes. I have to sort of avoid him.”

He chuckled again, “Like the slapping incident.”

You let out a muffled giggle into the comforter below you, “Ya. Only this time. Well, I’m supposed to knock out one guy, kick flip off a wall and take out three more.”

“Kick flip?”

“Ya. Only I’m supposed to do the landing then jump up to use my legs to flip another guy, ya know wrap my legs around him and turn his weight against him. Only Michael turned left and I had to flip, flipped the wrong way to avoid Michael and had to kick the guy on the ground to turn him. Then land with my legs on him, changing the flip into more of a rolling make shift pile drive. Freaked out the crew at first but they replayed it and decided to keep it in and move on.”

Richard laughed, “Those scenes tend to be the best, the accidents.”

“Ah, ya then the next one we’re supposed to leap and slide down these wires, well one of the guys was, but I got knocked too far and missed my opening in the wall, had to do another flip and do another two across the wire to get to the other side. Worked the first time, second time the other guy landed on the wrong wire and knocked me off. Caught myself in the fall though, didn’t take long to wobble my way back to the starting wall.”

“How, how did you even get talked into wire work?”

“I didn’t, I was supposed to, again, leap across a wall, ya know, parkour and all that, but I missed my opening and just had to keep going or slam into that wall. They loved it and asked if I would be comfortable doing it again. I’m used to gymnastic based stunts so it didn’t bother me really.”

“Hmm.”

You let out a giggle, “I know that hmm. My parents made that hmm when I used to train as a kid.”

Over your hips his hands sunk to your right thigh making you say, “Gentle, I’ve got a bruise a bit lower than that.”

His eyes dropped to your thigh as he sat back on his knees, “How bad a bruise is it that it requires a warning?”

You rolled over partly onto your side peering up at him playfully, “It’s just a bruise Rich.”

“Just a bruise, my ass! Show me.”

You rolled your eyes and gripped your waistband and brushed it lower exposing your cute black panties he could barely notice before his mouth dropped open at the deep green boot print that brought Richard to his feet to hover one of his over the bruise really bringing the size of it into your reality of how large it truly was. “It didn’t feel that bad.”

“You-. It’s the same size as my foot. Someone my size did this.” He dropped to his knees again straddling your legs to smooth his fingers tenderly around the edges of he bruise. Asking in a near broken tone he tried to mask, knowing that you weren’t maliciously hurt, it had been a mistake of force most likely. “How did you get this?”

“One of the stunts. I’m kneeling and one of the Assassins uses my leg for a jumping point. Took twenty takes to get it right.”

He sighed easing your pants up again and gently raised your leg onto his lap to start rubbing from your ankle to your hip again, “What other bruises have?”

You turned your arm flashing him your elbow with a purple bruise above it, “Few thumb prints on my other leg for a, well we were practicing the rigging tricks and one guy has to grab my leg and fall from it. Got a welt on my other shoulder from my staff trick fumbles. I’m certain you’ve gotten a few knocks yourself there Mr Spy Man.” Making him smirk at your toe on your free foot lifting the hem of his shirt teasingly, smoothing your foot over the strip of hair on his lower navel, “Any bruises to share?”

Again he relaxed through another chuckle and adoring yet heated gaze down at you when he switched his hands to start on your other leg, ensuring each inch was seem to while he stole a few peeks at your lower legs inspecting the almost faded thumb prints there, “No, my bruises faded weeks back. Should get a few more when I start up again in London though.”

“Ooh. Do I get to play Doctor for you then?”

In a playful smirk as he reached your thigh he lowered to all fours nipping at his lip while your legs folded around his in his shirt to claim a kiss that ended with an alarm from the kitchen. Deeply he groaned making you laugh at his head pressing to your shoulder cursing at the stove timer making his hands move yours around his neck, then lower to your hips to lift you up as you giggled through leaving a near growl inducing peppered trail of kisses along his neck and jaw on his walk to the dining table.

Gently he lowered you into your seat and leaned in cupping your cheeks for a fiery kiss ending in a following peck on your nose a moment before he caught your playful glare at his teasing dart away to fetch the food. At once your game was paused at his opening the stove door freeing the wafting wave of mouth watering food he’d prepared for you. The roast and roasted sides were served out on your plates making you blush at how much work this dazzling man had put into your care. With a giggle you asked, “I’m not going to find a set of cooks bursting out of a closet in here am I?”

With another playful smirk he moved to pour out the wine for you both and sat in the chair beside yours he angled to be able to look at you through the meal, “My Mum took extra care to ensure my Brother and I knew how to cook. Even Dad taught us how to bake, our dessert is one of his prized recipes.”

Your eyes narrowed playfully, “You,” you let out a giggle and he nipped his lip at your next blush through his resting your legs on his lap freeing him to scoot closer to you with his adoring smile, “Prince Charming would have to crawl over broken glass to get to your level.”

He shook his head with a deep chuckle, claiming his wine glass, “I am far from charming.”

Leaning in you wagged a finger motioning him closer making him smirk the closer he got before your lips met for a tender kiss, just barely away from his lips you reply, “You sir, are the epitome of Charming.” Stroking your nose against his you added barely above a whisper, “I missed you, so-,” Instantly his lips met yours for a growing kiss he reluctantly broke again and drew back to claim his wine you claimed yours as well answering his heated gaze with another playful glare crossing your legs over his lap, “This dessert better be mind blowing for this teasing game of yours.”

In a purr he replied as the glass reached his lips, “It will be.”

If there had been a ring somewhere in that meal nearly knocking you out of your chair at how incredible it was, and the dessert after surely was locked in Richard’s mind at your response as a simple way to convince you into anything he could have thought up. Melted against his side his grin grew painfully as he nuzzled his head closer to yours drawing you into his lap while his arms circled you. Eventually you were raised in his arms to head through to your room, where he had every intention of being patient on the topic of sharing a bed, but one good night kiss ended with him wrapped around you melting into the kiss, adoring each second. Locked in each other’s arms the lip lock slowly ended with your foreheads pressed together as you slipped into sleep.

Warm fingers trailed across your cheek stirring a smirk onto your lips soon covered by a tender kiss. In a low purr Richard softly uttered, “I love you.”

Your smile grew and your eyes opened after his next kiss, brushing his nose along yours you replied, “I love you.” More and more your lips met as he shifted to lay above you while his fingers eased through your hair between low content hums from the both of you through your hands smoothing across his chest and back under his shirt inching higher and higher over his chest.

His pull away from you in his mumbling, “I’ll make breakfast,” ended when your arms eased him closer to you stating, “Mmm, stay.” Your lips met his feeling his answering smirk dying in your roll to lay on him under the covers you drew higher over your back as his arms circled you again with another pleased hum. A growl of your stomach however ended your enamored snuggling as he let out a laugh and purred, “Stay here Love. Nice and warm.” Stealing yet another peck on your lips in his slip out of bed, ensuring your covers are fully covering you through your wrapping around a pillow to watch him flit around the kitchen making you a meal he soon carried you out for after ensuring the heater had kicked on again. Once finished you were back again tangled in each other’s arms in a giggling mess of limbs sharing his plans for your night after he gets out of work. 

With a sigh he stood leaning against the wall of the elevator on his trip down to his car while you laid out in bed hoping to claim a nap after you had set a plan of your own. Five weeks between his shifts the smile on the usually surly Brit’s face was locked in place on each of your treasured nights and days off together. After your several stops in the gym to keep up your training only adding to his chances to pamper and fawn over you entirely as long as he could, up to the painful early morning drop off at the airport driving a painful stab into your chests for having to be apart again.

…

Eight excruciating weeks later your key to your home in London Richard had been granted a copy of before you had left was put to good use at the early flight he had taken. Nipping at his lip he slowly trekked through the house taking in the details of each hidden treasures on his way to the master bedroom he left his bags in just inside the door to the walk in closet. An easy grin eased onto his face as he turned and walked back through the front door he locked up behind him. Behind the wheel of his rental car he started the short drive ahead of him.

Large gates grew in front of him, a winding maze of turns later he parked outside a set lot he took the advantage of a stage hand’s slip out for a smoke to slip in. Unable to help it his grin grew hearing the single female grunt in the group of male strain induced noises while a few scattered clangs were heard. Around the back of a group of cameras Richard stopped to catch your resetting the scene after a few commands from the director.

Clad in your sweats, runners and a t shirt you took your place across from Michael as a group of armor clad stuntmen filled into their marked places. Action was called and a few traded arm bars, kneeings and elbow jabs were brought by Michael while your hands gripped the shoulders of the men around you to kick them in the face and shove them into the path of others. A single leap off one brought a decorative spear into your hand, in your landing a kick to your side sent it sliding as you scrambled in a spinning crouch. A slide to your left later your body arched backward with one leg propped up in an awkward looking  reach for your spear. A reach in which your leg was used by Michael to take out the man behind you. In your rise up the spear in your hand mimed a jab through the neck of another.

Tearing the spear free you rose up rapidly using both ends of the spear to beat and stab three men before you hurled it to a green dummy along the wall right in the sharpie marked x in the neck making Michael turn to inspect the missed threat behind him in your turning leap to use your spinning flip to ‘snap’ the neck of the guard behind you then hurl the body onto the mats out of the scene in mere seconds. With mouth agape silence again was shattered by proud claps of the director who praised you and called it a day. At your side Michael chuckled softly and patted you on your shoulder stating proudly, “Only three takes this time, I am getting better.”

You let out another giggle as your other fellow assassin Michael Moussa chuckled adding, “And no slaps either.” Chuckles sounded around you as you walked to the woman approaching with a set of small scissors, raising the formerly hidden hairline to your deceiving wig she snipped the first thread and walked around you helping to free the frizzing braids underneath you both let loose. The new face in the crowd earned a smirk from the main lead recognizing him from one of their joint hosting bits in an award show. As you were being freed of your hair hassles your eyes locked on the stunned smile from Micheal as he chatted with a man in the shadows off set making you smirk curiously.

Finally free you thanked the woman who walked off with your wig as you ruffled your hand in your hair in your trot off the platform steps towards Michael to see what he was trying to hint at. A few steps closer and Michael stepped aside at your eager squeak bringing Richard closer accepting your tight hug, leaning down to allow your arms around his neck. A stolen kiss later you giggled out, “You were supposed to call me.”

Richard smiled at you lowly stating, “I wanted to surprise you.”

Michael chuckled and drew your eye at his stating, “We’ve spent months, talking and tearing apart our love lives in my path to the alter, and you have been hiding, a giant part of yours. You owe me.”

You giggled resting your head against Richard’s side when he lowered you again chuckling beside you as you stated, “I told you I had someone waiting for me in the States.”

Michael, “You said you left your Teddy-,” his eyes shifted between you as he stated, “Ah. Sneaky, very sneaky.” His eyes narrowed at you, “Your love life is next.” Making you roll your eyes, “Hey, I will not let up until you are both down the aisle.” His eyes rose to Richard’s, “Pure misery without her Teddy Bear, absolutely dreary between sets. You are both far too brilliant to be in misery, snap her up while you can.” You rolled your eyes again when he added, “She might just flip away on you.” Chuckling himself in his parting turning wave to go change himself.

You shook your head then smiled as Richard kissed your forehead sweetly, a tug on his belt brought him after you to your trailer to change out of your wardrobe into your own clothes. Hand in hand you walked out to the waiting cars to drive back to your home where you called in for dinner freeing you to be all but tackled onto the couch for a giggle filled slew of rapid burst of his lips pressing to yours between his fumbled attempts of slipping out and freeing you of your coats and shoes. Comfortably you remained tangled up until your meal arrived and long after you had put the left overs away.

.

A couple days of relaxing later you were back to your separate shoots, the chaotic schedules brought your once unknown relationship into speculation in your public meetings. Meetings that your cast mates soon joined in on, taking turns faking being caught in amorous situations in various pitiful disguises hoping to aid in your still settling relationship. 

Dates and nights in were still treasured, laving you both taking turns surprising the other with even just the smallest hints of affection from a prepped pile of pillows and blankets to pass out in a snuggling pile through favored films or just a simple favored cup of tea brought as a surprise drop by at the other’s set for lunch. As if by fate you had gotten a text while Richard was on lunch, his wobbly chair after a simple trade of blows and shoves had triggered an old irritating muscle twinge in his back only solidifying your plans.

..

The front door opened and Richard set his keys on the table by the door to tentatively pull off his jacket, pausing as your head popped out of the kitchen making him smirk at your playful smile, “Hey Teddy Bear, you just relax in bed, checking on dinner and I’ll be in to rub your back.” Your head popped back in the kitchen as you went to hide in the pantry feigning a need for something as he left his boots and jacket by the locked door.

Just moments after his slow drop onto the pre made nest of blankets and pillows on your bed. The mattress shifted and his smirk grew feeling you lower to straddle his hips and begin your own firm massage, slowly working out his every painful twinge and knot. The easing of your fingers around his waist band earned a shiver from him at the hint of a tickle urging his turn over. 

Flat on his back however his eyes sank darkly over you in his closed white Doctor’s coat with the sleeves rolled up and no hint of clothes underneath, in a playful tone you stated, “You played Doctor for me, now I get to play Doctor for you.”

In a purr he stated after a nip at your lip, “You know, I’ve always wanted to know what Doctors are hiding under those jackets of theirs.”

With a playful gasp your hands gripped the coat at its low dip over your chest, “I would never take my coat off in front of a patient.”

Through a giggle you were gripped and rolled onto your back and Richard settled above you purring as his lips ghosted along your neck, “Then by all means Doctor, keep it on.”


	11. Please Stop - Fili/Kili Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c-s-stars said:  
> Prompt Request 😊 Fíli/Mallory/Kíli if possible!   
> 31 “Well, what can I say? I’m a badass.”   
> 88 “You’re questioning my methods.” “I’m not questioning it, I’m saying it’s stupid.”   
> 83 “Sometimes I question my sanity. Occasionally it replies.”   
> 8 “This is all your fault.” “I hope so.”

In a low growl Thorin broke the hushed conversation between the tallest and smallest member of the Company inside the frigid house in the middle of the lake barely a few miles below the goal of this entire Journey, “You’re questioning my methods.”

 

Turning your head his scowl deepened at the furrow of your deep red brows matching your crimson curls tucked under a knit cap from Dori when he caught your shivering to match the scarf Nori had wrapped around your neck over your well worn coat. “I’m not questioning it, I’m saying it’s stupid.” Only making his brows tighten, “I was right about the Forest so why are you wanting to take that armor back?!”

 

Thorin drew in a breath trying to keep his voice low to keep from being noticed from the neighbors and passing guards, “That armor was coating one of the guards that fell when Smaug attacked!”

 

Your hand rose, “I am not questioning that Thorin!”

 

He shrugged, “Then what is your objection?”

 

“Simply when you are choosing to make the theft. Wait until we get the mountain back.” His lips parted only to close as you said, “Thorin say you get the armor out but we signal a guard on the way out.” He nodded, “They outnumber us, you could die in the shadow of your home over a suit of armor, I understand he needs proper respect, but why not defend him when you can bring him home so his family can return to pay their respects properly.”

 

Thorin released a breath, “I see your point.” After a moment staring off at the mountain he nodded, “As soon as my Cousin arrives we will be marching on this city.”

 

You nodded, “And you will find no argument from me.” With that he gave you another curious once over then turned to rejoin his kin around the fireplace, still locked in hushed conversation about your managing to smuggle them inside the city within closed barrels as you and Bilbo managed to smooth talk the barge wielding Man, who was too distracted by your story of the travels so far to notice the extra weight inside them. Once in Esgaroth you managed to secure an empty house for the night you both snuck the Dwarves through the city into said home, on which they noticed the disturbing theft.

 

.

 

For all they did the Company could do nothing to ward off their worry at your pale complexion and weariness since your arrival in this city. No matter what they did you refused the extra helpings of the stew they had made and lack of sleep in what they assumed to be the start of your falling ill. Only once before had you been like this, just a couple weeks after leaving Bree, but right after a full day and night of flooding rains and the lightning storms rolling through had somehow cleared it right up. All eyes lingered on your tall form as they each recounted their moment walking into BagEnd seeing you there with your adopted friend Bilbo, who had found you unconscious on the floor of his home from your own world in your attempt in hiding from a long time foe that had discovered your location once again. No matter how little they knew you they refused to believe you belonged to a race of so called Mutants, and flat out refused to call you by your assigned title of Nibbles.

 

Months you had joined them, managing to convince even the most stubborn of mortals to your will with barely having to ask at all whole you adamantly battled wits with, but never without good reason for the safety of all the Company, all of whom noticed your discomfort when any of them found the slightest harm. The smallest scrape or nick seemed to drive you off alone for a small break every so often until they were covered and out of your sight, merely leading them to believe you were squeamish at the sight of blood or wounds. For your height you seemed to be easy to brush past leading to their extensive training attempts that all found you able to counter or anticipate and avoid all of their moves. Though one move you missed was the pair of Princes stealing a pair of kisses from you on your first scavenging trip alone for firewood.

 

The closer you got however the same troubles came up, this exhausting Journey was draining you much faster than you had been before with so many hours under the bright sun. Sure you’d learned how to control it back in your world, where you could hide away and sleep through the day and come out at night for sneak missions. Nibbles was your chosen nickname, out of sheer lack of imagination for another when you knew people would draw the same conclusion anyways. Both of your parents had proudly boasted of their abilities to drain the best of the best Mutants without even having to cross the room to do so, the powers leaving them grinning each time people would miss name them as Vampires. But honestly for all your weaknesses from your powers you could see the reason why.

 

The ability to persuade with a single glance, a voice that could lure anyone into any dangerous situation in a delirious haze, super sight, hearing, strength and speed. With irritatingly stubborn nails growing right back to their same short length allowing you to claw people if necessary, two slightly pointed canine teeth, needing to use twice as much energy to remain under sunlight, even in the shade. All leading to the piece de résistance, being able to drain enemies of their life forces, not just across the room but from the next room over. No need for blood or nibbling but when the clues were lined up you could see the double glances and shifting away each time a single cut or scrape they had not noticed before.

 

You couldn’t stand blood, not just the taste of it but the sight of it, but not for the obvious reasons. Once someone bled in front of you your mind instantly locked on theirs, a habit you’d yet to master, leading to you seeking solitude to recenter and break the link. It was on one of these instances when the Princes were wrestling after both being disarmed in a sparring match they received the small scrapes and caught just a flash of your swirling imagination while racing their every contoured rippling inch of their solid flexing frames in their battle of wills. Instantly they froze leading to their Uncles calling a deadlock through their scanning around for you only to see you walking to the stream nearby rubbing your face after mumbling to Oin about their cuts.

 

Your secret was out, or at least that one was to the pair who made it obvious to their kin, and for all their admirable qualities the one thing that drove you mad was their determination to try and get that mental link with you again. Leading to an all out barrage of advances, stolen moments at your sides and lingering gazes that gave them a small list of ways to just feel your mind tap theirs again.

 

…

 

“Back in the barrels.” The Dwarves all faced you only to sigh and one by one fill the barrels you managed to strap together and row to the edge of the lake with their aid using the snapped lids to each of them as paddles. On the rim of the front you sat with feet in Balin and Dwalin’s barrels helping to point out the directions to go after they insisted you rest while Bilbo sat in Thorin’s on the back row ensuring no Men were following or had noticed your group at all. Certainly they wouldn’t have to at the melodic hum you gave off in your passing through town lulling all the Men to a deep sleep until morning, but you let them imagine a possible threat to will them faster along in silence. The shore came soon enough and leaving your barrels behind to float back to town after reclaiming the rope and bags from inside you turned and started the long walk to the Mountain.

 

By nightfall on the second day you reached the ruined city of Dale. Everywhere charred reminders of what once was as your mental wall struggled to stay up at the flood of panicked memories trying to flood into your mind at once. Somehow you managed to drift off, bad idea, such a bad idea. The instant you did your mental wall dropped and barely ten minutes later, the eldest of the group watched your body jerk awake and stumble frantically to the rushing water in the channeled stream through the city formerly used to power a few of the workshops. On your knees you sat kneeling with your head against the marble trough with hands in the water above you breathing deeply trying to focus your mind on the water as you drew a bit of energy from the frigid liquid by spreading it across the back of your neck.

 

Quietly Thorin managed to follow after you and kneel at your side, “Mal?”

 

In a trembling tone you stated, “Just a bad, dream.”

 

Inching closer he stated, “I have had dreams tear me from sleep and they are far worse than simple bad dreams, jarring me for hours after. What was it? What did you see?”

 

Unable to take it any more your head rose and turned to lock your eyes with his, but you could not see him as he gasped at the clouds of red and gold crossing over your normally bright enchanting emerald eyes as you whispered, “I see fire.”

 

Instantly his hands planted on your shoulder and he felt it, your mind snap onto his breaking your connection to the flood of terrors trapped in these stones, “You can feel it? From the stones? The memories locked here?” you nodded as a tear streamed down your cheek that he brushed away with a gentle smile, “It seems our kin are closer than I imagined. The young ones aren’t as in tune with stone yet to feel it, come, you can sleep by me, I’ll hold you if it helps.” Again you nodded and followed the King who had hold of your hand to his bedroll after he grabbed yours along the way. He joined them together and laid down, with arms extended he wrapped around you and tried to force himself to at least rest his body if he could not sleep leaving the others on watch for the night between their own attempts simply to ensure you got at least some rest.

 

Early morning however in a waking for a sip of water nearly led to the open mouthed discovery of the Princes’ intended in their Uncle’s arms. A sight nearly making the pair lunge and tackle him until Dwalin had grabbed them both and led them away from camp to explain. Leaving them to merely grumble and move to your sides and flop around the pair of you and snuggle their ways back to sleep mentally grumbling at the large frame blocking most of their favorite contours on your frame they had snuggled up to on the frigid nights passing around the large forest.

 

Awkwardly in its attempt to steal the pack of dried fruit from your pocket a thrush flopped onto your face waking you and startling it away, this jolt from you woke the men around you that all turned to see the irritated Hobbit in the center of the chuckling Dwarves. A pat on your back was all Thorin gave you in his rise to go claim the empty spot beside the Hobbit glaring at the bubbling stew in front of him doing little to calm his rage at seeing the foolish Dwarf with his face buried in the back of your neck while he held you tightly. Wordlessly Thorin fought mentally for words to express his devotion to the Burglar he’d still yet to admit his feelings to while you were led closer to the fire and waiting meal and nestled between the Princes watching the debacle. Without any luck at his search Bilbo’s eyes widened when Thorin simply picked him up, set him between his legs and hugged him tightly from behind nuzzling his head into the Hobbit’s neck and shoulders until having to break for the stew leaving the grinning Hobbit at his side again, though a good deal closer.

 

…

 

Around the mountain you walked peering out for any nooks or crevices possibly signaling a door until you froze beside Bilbo gawking up already exhausted at the sight of the three mile tall staircase in a massive carving of a Dwarf. Aloud you stated, “Thorin! Remind me to punch your relative responsible for those!”

 

Reaching Bilbo’s side he eyed the statue and chuckled, “Ah, well, he has long since passed, Miss Mallory.”

 

With a sigh you started the walk to the stairs grumbling, “Then I’ll just build a time machine, go back and punch him then.” Your sarcasm however amusing to Bilbo made Thorin and Oin lock eyes remembering the tale of their Grandfather’s best architect and sculptors sharing the tale of a mysterious tall woman one day just casually strolling into their workshop one day, asking for the pair of them and then just hauling off and punching them in the face. On their backs the pair simply watched her turn and walk away catching the light flashing off her radiant crimson curls inspiring some of their greatest stained glass sculptures revealed in the year after. Shaking those thoughts free they trotted to catch up to you as you stood looking up at the bottom step three feet above your head.

 

With a sigh you lowered to a crouch while Bilbo wet his lips and climbed on your back, his hand extended to steady himself on the wall as you rose up lifting him onto the stairs he pulled himself onto. Before you could turn Fili had gripped your hips and lifted you up next while Kili held your feet aiding in your kneeling position before calling up as you turned, “Keep going, we’ll get each other up.” You nodded and followed the first seven steps to their end at a wall beside Bilbo.

 

“What the-?” You turned around spotting the end of another set of seven steps, in what you had hoped to be a square pattern of steps at the distance you grumbled at the thought of having to climb seven steps then turn, step across the three foot gap to climb the next seven for the next few miles upwards. “Fuck every inch of this.” You mumbled to yourself spotting Bilbo’s hands on the wall in his first attempt in reaching the other set without any luck at all. Releasing his lip he watched you stretch out your leg and grumble at the stretch in your thighs before lifting and shifting him to the other side, where he gave you a gentle tug aiding in your shift to climb the other set.

 

Five sets in you had made quite a rhythm but by the 40th you were burning in every inch of your body. Under the direct sunlight at high noon you bit your lip and panted through shifting Bilbo yet again before Fili’s and stole the next cupping of your ass to tilt you to the other side while the men would fall forward and use the foot holds, you had not noticed in your ignorance of their obscure crafting to blend into the rock wall, to complete the distance their legs could not reach. With bruised knees and elbows over their poorly withheld pants and muttered curses as you neared the belt of the statue holding a ledge, much like the one you had passed at the knees, the Dwarves behind you bickered at whose idea it was to let you set the pace.

 

Following their tradition of putting the weakest and slowest first they assumed you would guide them at a fair pace with common breaks every so often as any other below you would have done. But in their constant bickering and reminders of your need to not hold them back on the journey you had forced yourself on assuming the kin of the crafters could easily climb these stairs in their sleep. So ignoring your own misery you pushed on, nearly to your breaking point until you found yourself on your stomach underneath the Princes, who had lost their resolve when they saw you ready to continue on. In shared agony they panted around you while their relatives moved to circle you and settle for a well needed break as snacks and canteens were brought out.

 

Lowly Gloin growled out, “Two miles! Two miles of stairs you led us up!”

 

Mid pant you moved your arm form your face replying, “Well, what can I say? I’m a badass.”

 

Gloin scoffed as Dwalin but him off, “Two miles! Mahal only knows why you didn’t stop at the knees!”

 

Tilting your head you locked your eyes with his, “You wanted to stop?”

 

Dwalin scoffed back, “After a mile of stairs? Who wouldn’t need a breather? That’s why that ledge was there!”

 

“You never said.”

 

He blinked at you while Gloin fired back, “Why would you assume we would want to climb the full distance in one go? What do you take us for?”

 

“Dwarves.”

 

Thorin’s brows ticked up as he leaned forward into your view asking, “What?”

 

You rolled over onto your side, “You lot are always boasting about your abilities and how frail I seem, I just didn’t want to slow you down.”

 

Dwalin, “You still could have stopped, even you can barely move after two miles of stairs! The leader sets the pace, why we put you first so you could stop when you needed and wouldn’t get left behind.”

 

“Well you should have said that. I thought you put me first to keep me going.”

 

Thorin again asked, “What? Why would you assume that?”

 

You shrugged, “What else was I to assume, you have all these rules and customs you never share and then somehow have the gall to be irritated with me when I cross or ignore them.”

 

His lips parted then closed before he nudged Dwalin’s side, “Dwalin will guide us to the elbow after our break, then I will take the lead for the last stretch.”

 

Painfully you stretched out, easing only at the weight of the Princes above you helping to press on your aching muscles calming their throbbing just a little.

 

..

 

Atop the ledge you laid on your back watching the blood orange sky as the sun set through the frantic scrambles of the Company. Raising your head you tilted from side to side watching the stream of golden light through a hole in a jagged column at the edge of the ledge atop Thror’s carven ax. Extending your arm you tilted your head back asking, “Thorin? What’s that?”

 

Turning ready to shout at you he followed your arm to the same cutout before he wet his lips and turned in a circle and grabbed one of Kili’s arrows from his pack and tried to line it up, sliding the key along the wall at the end of it until he felt a smile stirring dip. The key sank in and turned freeing a relieved chuckle from him and the Company as you laid back trying to relax only to be lifted into the Princes’ arms in a tight elated hug ruining your resting.

 

Forcing out a chuckle you teetered to the now open doorway with Bilbo at your side as Balin described, at least in Dwarven terms, what might have passed for a decent description of the fabled stone you were to search for. Shaking your head you led the way, thankful at least that you were going down the stairs ahead instead of up, though leaving the hall you groaned at the rail-less flights and bridges ahead of you earning a repeated whisper of, “Fuck every inch of this.”

 

Painfully you trotted your way down following Balin’s directions until you were outside the treasury. All but spent you teetered through the door staggering to stay upright as you felt your fangs inch out more at the pulsing hoard of energy buried in this golden haze. A few steps later however against the urging of Bilbo’s silent arm flails you fell heavily from the platform into the gold below. A pained groan later died as the gold shifted making you sink slowly a couple inches into it opening a giant eye shot open as your mental wall dropped, unable to help it your abilities kicked in and you mentally locked onto the hoard of power between you and Bilbo and with each panting breath absorbed it while your hands clenched around the gold at your sides in the euphoric rush through the surge of power now coursing inside you able to fuel you for years to come.

 

The effects of your powers were missed by you but not the wide eyed Hobbit watching as you, with purple veins and golden eyes, glittered skin, with fangs extended between pants through the shrinking of the giant beast formerly sleeping now floating in a golden glowing orb of light until your fangs shrunk again while your veins and glittering vanished. Calmly you laid now staring up at the ceiling, still in pain from your fall while Bilbo eyed the small puppy shaped Dragon now darting across the gold to you. Winding his arm back he threw the emerald in his hand knocking Smaug into a roll to crash into your side, where he scrambled onto your chest and let out a far from intimidating growl, “This is all your fault.”

 

Weakly you replied, “I hope so.” Turning onto your side you wrapped your arms around him and felt your eyes drooping shut for a well needed nap.

 

Smaug squirmed in your arms, “I AM FIRE! I AM DEATH! UNHAND ME!”

 

Bilbo chuckled spotting the stunned expressions on the Dwarves’ faces as they peered in, unable to wait any longer in the growing storm outside. All moving closer to witness the tiny furious Dragon that finally managed to squirm free that curled around a pile of gold he formed with his wings again shouting, “I will not part with a single coin!”

 

Heavily Thorin walked to your side gently brushing your curls free from your face, “Exhaustion has tempered your sanity. There are far softer places to sleep.”

 

With a shrug you replied, “Sometimes I question my sanity. Occasionally it replies.” He chuckled then watched as your arms extended, “Carry me.”

 

With stern gazes Fili and Kili walked around Thorin to pick you up, Kili steadied Fili on the path back to the stairs to find a place to sleep with Balin leading them leaving the rest to follow after when one of the stones Bilbo had tossed aside was picked up by Thorin with a chuckle. Crossing the hoard Thorin got to Bilbo’s side and held the stone into his view only to hear with a shake of his head, “Already saw that one.”

 

Thorin grinned, “Bilbo, this is the stone.”

 

Bilbo froze, dropping the stones in his hands and stood up wetting his lips while he straightened his vest and turned to peer up at the King with his hand raised, extending a finger for each item he listed, “Big, white, that was it, not shimmering, not, that!” Thorin chuckled stirring an uncommon growl from the Hobbit, who pounced on him tackling him into the gold stirring an even louder laugh from the Dwarf under him in his gripping the fur lined vest across his chest.

 

Though in his inhale to say something Thorin’s hand had cupped his cheek, the warmth urging Bilbo’s cheek to press into it while fingers traced along the edge of his ear into his glowing curls in the light cast off the gold, in an elated chuckle Thorin replied, “Right you are, Bilbo. My divine Burglar.”

 

“Di-..” His words died in Thorin’s rise up to plant his lips to his beloved’s, showing him finally in a wordless expression of his undying love for the stubborn Hobbit now melting across his chest into the deepening kiss across the gold while the Company cheered. All but Bifur of course, who snatched up Smaug in his scurry to claim the arkenstone. Turning back to the others Bifur stumbled and caught himself on a knee giving the Dragon a chance to leap up and focusing what strength he had on the ax imbedded in the Dwarf’s skull. A scratched cheek later after the ax slipped free Bifur staggered backwards with hands to his forehead watching as Smaug fell onto his back on the gold only to have the ax fall blade down slicing through his neck silencing him.

 

In a race into the gold the lovers split for a moment joining the others in circling Bifur as Oin in inspecting his wound. A few dabs of an alcohol dipped cloth later it was being bandaged as Oin said, “Just watch you for the time being. Doesn’t seem to have harmed anything.”

 

In a low mumble Bifur stated, “Just an ax falling out of my skull, what could it have possibly damaged, already cannot speak.” All eyes widened as Bifur’s hands planted on Bifur’s shoulders wordlessly urging him to speak again, unsteadily it dawned on him and he mumbled, “You heard me.” Bofur nodded and was tackled into the gold through his laughter hugging his Brother smiling through the Dwarves piling on around him before going up to find the four of you to share the news.

 

…

 

Thorin grumbled again as he peered across the war room table at you on the ground level floor, in the plushiest wheeled chair they could find for you in your still stiff and aching state after realizing you had severely sprained your knee and dislocated your hip in your final fall. Horns filled the air and you were wheeled by Kili after Thorin to greet the entering King and his men who all entered eyeing the Company and you especially. Though the greetings were short lived when the Elves had arrived. As you sat in the war room with a bowl of peeled oranges that had been gathered by Bilbo from what remained of the orchards in the small farming peak between Erebor and Dale you watched the tension in the room build.

 

Quietly you sat as the Company all stood when introduced, at least until you stirring a rise in the Elf King’s brow until you wheeled back a couple inches stating, “I’d stand, but, ya.” He nodded his head as you inched back again and returned to enjoying your fruit.

 

The meeting continued into the night moving you up to the Royal sitting room when you had started drifting off in the meeting alerting the trio of Kings to their unsuccessful lack of an agreement. With tea in hand you sat near the fire while the Elf King sat across from you eyeing you carefully in the firelight before he stated, “I remember you.”

 

A playful glimmer flickered in your eyes as you replied, “Oh really? It must have been a hell of a daydream your mind drew up, we haven’t met before.”

 

With a smirk he replied, “Even so, I would not have expected you to admit to it, only one person has ever been foolish enough to punch my Father. Quite a weighty punishment for hitting a King.”

 

With a weak chuckle you replied, “Must have been a weighty grievance then, for him to have earned it.” Thranduil’s eyes narrowed playfully as you added, “Can’t imagine he’d have done it again.”

 

Thranduil shook his head, “No, he never got the chance to. We only got the one night together.” In his eyes you caught a hint of the memory of that night making you smirk as you realized who he was referring to.

 

Hit by an atom scrambling projectile you were torn into three versions of yourself and had to find your other selves and rejoin before you were going to die. With Magneto’s aid you finally managed it just in time and for all your attempts you were unable to see just what the other halves had been up to or where they had gone, but you knew at once arriving in this world parts of you at least felt at home.

 

When your cup was emptied you were rolled to your bedroom and moved onto your bed where you laid staring up at the canopy above until a door was opened behind a tapestry on the wall. A smirk eased onto your lips as the Princes climbed into bed around you and began the same timid first few kisses from the pair on your lips and cheeks hoping to continue what Balin had interrupted earlier that morning.

 


	12. Juggling Pt 2 - Fili/Kili pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and fluffy :D

Expectations. Under the weight of your new tasks and expectations due to your spur wedding to the crown Princes Fili and Kili you buckled down hoping to make them and their kin proud. The fifteenth step in the forty seven step battle plan your oh so helpful mother in law, Dis, had passed onto you to guide you into your new role, the one she had formerly held, was to forge a proper gift for the pair. A gift leading to an assigned hunt for another token from you. Toiling for weeks you finished your work off with a grin as you arranged a bouquet of your finest orchids and fire lilies in a large vase you left in the center of their sitting room in their parent’s quarters for this portion of your courting tearing them from your shared apartment.

Around the vase of flowers the Durin elders stared at it with arms crossed and brows furrowed until the young brothers exited their room grumbling at the shouts waking them from what little sleep they could claim without you. “Mal sent your gift.”

Following their mother’s fingers they grinned and tried to hold it as they eyed the bouquet with heads tilted trying to decipher the meaning of the flowers chosen from hours of your adorable babbling while they watched you in your greenhouse just to spend more time with you. Nearing the vase Kili grinned saying, “There’s a card!”

Fili’s grin spread and the others inched closer as he watched Kili remove the hidden envelope from the clear stick in the middle of the flowers he drew a card from simply reading in Khuzdul runes, “Wardrobe.”

With brow knitted he wet his lips and repeated the world joining Fili in inspecting the room until Fili pointed at the china hutch along the wall, “She must have mistaken the rune.” Leading Kili off to the hutch to open the doors and drawers searching for any out of place item.

A single wooden case was found in the lower drawer, widening their grins they held it out and gingerly carried it the table where they set it down, unlatching the lid they folded back and gripped one another’s arms with mouths falling open at the matching kits of black throwing knives with multicolored dragons on the side of them. Excited gasps and squeaks came from the pair as they cried out, “Throwing knives!”

Around them their kin swarmed to inspect the gift though a curious lift of another card from the liner of the lid Dwalin passed it to the boys who both grinned reading, “Closet, East Wing.”

Kili mumbled, “How many closets are in the East Wing?”

Fili shrugged, “We’ll need the maps.” Leading Kili in a dart off to the library to copy down the maps of the East Wing so they could mark off each closet leaving their kin chuckling at the odd hunt you had set the pair on.

Dis’ grin spread as she murmured, “Very impressive.” Turning to head back to her early morning tea while the others split up or joined her in a warm brew for themselves.

.

From the finally discovered closet to a distant forgotten portrait hidden in the lowest floors of the Palace out to the Raven house for their bartering with the bird holding their final clue their hunt went marvelously. The proof of which was the elated ear ringing shrieks from the pair seeing the hand carved animal chess set you had forged for them. A board game always gifted between spouses and greatly coveted by their young.

A final search was set off after that and tackled into a tight embrace leaving you peppered in trails of kisses with promises to have your own gift in return to be a marvelous one. But again they were torn away to remain under the strict observance of their kin for the remainder of the allotted steps until your first official outing as Princess. A much awaited event bringing with it your first night alone together again the pair was withholding an impressive list of events they hoped to bring about by the sunrise after.

 


	13. Spilled Tea - Richard Armitage Prompt Request

Perfection. Waking in a plushy hotel bed you giggled seeing the new heels you were going to wear sitting on top of the comfy skinny black jeans and your new teasing t shirt you found in the mall a few weeks back on location in a post filming bout of window shopping with none other than Lee Pace. Lost in your own daydreams you enjoyed your time with the actor you had a miserably obvious crush on helping for your on screen romance with him.

The man a secret self made billionaire hoping to find someone to love him for him realizes the woman of his choosing who put up a struggle at being wooed in lavish ways after her own hidden stash of cash from her hidden lineage. All compounding the reveal of the disappointment she was made to feel by said detached family for doing something deemed so mediocre as composing for the film industry eventually earning her enough money to dwarf their remaining funds after squandering it all.

But still even as friends Lee was wonderful and helped to give you confidence at your first simple romance film after so many complicated and in depth roles. This was your first character not buried in makeup and on screen for nearly half the film with no one but the hazel eyed wonder with so much experience in the subject. Your last week he had even seen how much you loved the wardrobe and ring of your dreams he had proposed with and after he had bought the car he drove in the film for himself he bought you that ring and the most expensive pair of shoes you squeaked at when you had first seen them in the wardrobe trailer.

.

Off again between films since your show had been through its final season you were back to audio books and the name of your costars for it lifted your mood even more at how highly your former one had built them up for you. Shy at first, keeping to themselves but a pleasure to work with and hilarious when in the right mood.

It was such a great day, fully dressed and out of your hotel you trotted your way down the block easing your thumb around the band of your new double banded ring on your right ring finger, cider was all that was left for a blissful week for you to carry in your mind forever. Tall and sullen a familiar figure slumped his way through the door after you had your drink in hand, anxiously you bit your lip hoping not to ruin the cover for the man you assumed it to be under that down turned hat of his.

Outside you waited and in your move to say hello your efforts were spoiled. Warm tea was now coating you and without a word in edgewise a sweater was pulled over your head and your eyes moved to the bag said stranger left on the paper stand to your left. In your shock you forgot to say hello and had nothing to do but ease your arms through the massive sleeves adjusting hold of your cup to do so before grabbing the abandoned bag hoping your assumption on the stranger’s identity was true. All the way to work wondering just what you would say to the man when you saw him.

**_… Richard’s morning …_ **

Absolute hell, for the giant of a man his day had been absolute hell. He had been crammed into tiny cars, the back seat of a tiny jet for an inhumanely long flight for a trip he could have easily takes the bus or train for and had heaps more space. His only moment of peace being this single quiet cup of tea he would carry in to record his latest audio book.

This spine tingling thriller played out from both the ghost and new owner of a bed and breakfasts’ point of view, the twist, the owner is defended from the detective who covered up the ghost’s murder.

The battle of wills and opposing sides crescendos up until the new owner is thrown by no other than his own ancestor from the top balcony in an attempt to render him in a coma to take over his body and live again. The plan works, for a little while until the ghost and owner have to work together to return the owner to his body. Victory is found but in the end there are no winners because trapped on the other side of a mirror are two newfound lovers all but forever parted.

The story was just what he needed, since leaving yet another film to be edited his interest pulled and he reentered his hated slump between projects leaving him agitated and moody to all around him. It magically appeared by chance and he had to jump on it. His costar sounded familiar though he couldn’t quite place the name, of only he hadn’t deleted the email by accident in a drunken phone purge to ‘freshen his mind’ he could have looked her up to see how he knew the woman or at least recognize her walking into the audio studio.

..

Tea acquired, next step on to the studio. Blankly his eyes scanned the crowd around him back out to the street until a bright yellow shirt caught his eye, the figure it flung to perfectly held his gaze for a moment until he actually read what the eye grabbing shirt had said, ‘Real Unicorns Have Curves’ In bold black letters above the silhouette of a rhino.

Could have turned to leave, could have chuckled to himself, but after a mouthful of tea in his attempt at a subtle sip his chuckle ended up with him spewing his mouthful across said woman now frozen in place holding her own to go cup in her hand. A slow tilt of her head brought her eyes to his shock filled eyes and open mouthed stare in his moving closer.

And out in buckets it poured, “I am so sorry! I did not mean-, I would never-!” His eyes scanning around for any source of a napkin or something on the miraculously empty sidewalk corner.

 _‘Only one thing to_ _do’_ his mind must have mumbled because his bag and cup were set on a paper stand and over his head he tugged his outer sweater after shrugging out of his jacket. In a single move his sweater was eased over her head to fall loosely around her figure and lump up on her raised arm still holding her cup and his jacket was pulled on again. “I am so so sorry! And there’s a chill today too! I was just reading your shirt, and it just happened. Please forgive me. And keep the sweater.”

As soon as he had trampled into her life he turned and left for his car to finish the trip to the studio. Continuously berating himself for his accident and the following disaster after. Perhaps, he hoped, the rest of this day wouldn’t be so terrible. Still, his same mistaken turn was taken as the times before he’d driven himself out here in his trips to the studio in Texas. Again and again he left ridiculously early knowing he would always forget to get into the other lane to turn left not right. Instead a new longer route was ingrained in his mind complete with attractive eateries and shops along the way he usually wandered through on his way back again.

Finally his reserved spot was taken and a glance over revealed the name of the woman he was working with, Bunny Pear. A common name for audio books and from a Sci-fi show for now on a decade since she was a teen, the heavy prosthetics and makeup disguising her true face from the public so when she actually got roles without them she could melt into the characters, her latest being with Lee Pace.

The simple romcom made her chosen face for this role a common sight in homes all over the world. Her time with the actor supposedly so endearing Lee actually helped to pitch in to purchase the ridiculously large ring and wardrobe her character had for the film she absolutely loved. An act Lee stated she had sworn to make it up to him in return somehow. But her friendship was more than enough payment to help him through his own emotional and work slump.

Curiously he made his way inside with a chuckle remembering Lee’s latest call of a edible arrangement and bouquet of bee plushies she had sent to him on his new depressing thriller set helping him to get through his hard day of filming.

One last ding and the elevator doors opened, another left and down the hall and he eased the proper door open and passed through only to pause feeling himself freeze seeing a familiar sweater he had been wearing not twenty minutes ago, _“fuck, it’s her!”_ His mind shouted and animal instinct kicked in for a creature closer to a lizard or tiny kitten, _“Run, hide,”_

“Richard! There you are!” A smile flinched onto his face as he walked closer seeing you grin and extend your hand, “This is Bunny.” Graham’s head turned as your hands clasped into a firm shake exposing his clammy palm right away, “Oh, my phone,” he mumbled and darted off to chase his rock anthem screaming cellphone from the table across the wall.

“Huge fan.” You giggled out then released his hand to pass him his bag he had forgotten making his cheeks pink up deepening your already stunning smile to a knee weakening level.

Graham was back again, “See, told you he’d be here.” His hands patted Richard on the back, “Just walked right past it after setting it down, honestly Rich you need to get some sleep or you’d lose your head if you could set it down.”

The man between you chuckled as you giggled and fixed the neck of your new sweater from the weight of his bag he carried across the room to the table, “Ya, you’re right.”

Graham chuckled eyeing your sweater, “We were just talking and I mentioned you had a sweater just like hers. Could have sworn you would have worn it.”

Richard shook his head and you giggled out, “Ah, just my luck. Would have been adorable for a picture with matching sweaters to send to Lee. And he was so worried we would have a rocky start.”

Somehow a chuckle escaped Richard in relief as you moved the conversation into work without mentioning his fumble earlier. Subtly wiping his sweat off your hand onto the sleeve bunched in your palm as he rubbed his hands in his thighs sitting at the table beside you until the manager arrived to join you.

…

In sections you recorded the book, more of an interactive one between you three, you and Richard taking turns narrating with splits between for vocalizing your sections of dialog in the other’s with Graham loving his role as the killer. Between each break you loved seeing Richard adjusting his jacket making you smirk and ask pinch his sweater silently asking if he wanted it back. Each time he subtly shook his head through a blush stirring up to his ears making him thankful for the slightly dimmed booths.

Steadily you had recorded the first half of the book ending with your character shouting, “You’re a Monster!” to the killer as he raced off with the owner’s body. As written in the book you were left with your ghost crouching beside the owner’s sobbing ghost self as the pain of all that had happened flowed through him at once, your gentle touch stilling his tears as you said, “Everything will be okay.” Your eyes turning red as his flickered red with a plotting smirk as you both began to plot your recovering of his body and vengeance upon the killer.

With a giggle you accepted Graham’s hug saying you would see him the next day for the next portion while he took out his phone to call back home as promised. Sluggishly Richard held back as you adjusted the ties on your heels. Up again you couldn’t help but smirk seeing him still lingering around to walk you out. Crossing the room you matched his stride when he turned to leave finally and silently you walked until you got into the elevator where you asked, “So, tea again in the morning?” You glanced up and giggled, “Please don’t apologize again,” seeing his open mouth close again.

“Tea does help.”

“I always like to sip on cider, even if it gets cold.” He nodded and wet his lips, “I’ll have your sweater back to you tomorrow.”

“I meant it, you can keep it. Least I could do.”

“It’s not the worst you know,” his brow rose curiously as your grin grew, “I thought you might get a kick out of my shirt and you did, and besides it answered my question if your sweaters were always as comfy as they seemed.”

A low chuckle left him and he asked, “Where are you staying?” You named your hotel and he grinned purring, “Same. I hear they have a great place downstairs to eat if you wanted to try and have another go at that first meeting? I swear you won’t be wearing any of it after.”

“That sounds lovely, I am starving.” Making him chuckle and guide you out to the parked cars where he set his bag in the passenger seat of his car, closing the door for it he leaned on as you sighed at the truck blocking you both in with flashing lights unloading a set of boxes to the lobby, “You know tomorrow since we are staying at the same place we could carpool, save the planet and pandas and all that.”

Giggling softly you crossed your arms, “How dare you use my love of pandas against me.” Making him laugh and nip at his lip in a glance up at his feet ending with his brows raised in a hopeful upward glance at you, “Such a charmer, just shut up and kiss me already.”

With a laugh he replied, “Don’t tempt me. I just might.”

After a nip a your own lip you asked, “So, how upscale a place is it, to know what shirt to pick or if we’re crossing into dress territory.”

“It seems casual, the sweater should suffice if you don’t want to change.”

You giggled again saying, “Oh I’m changing my shirt at least, if this one made you spit up your tea I have another I’d like to see your reaction to it.”

Smirking at you he asked playfully, “Any hints?”

You shook your head, “Nope.” You glanced at the truck as it moved and inhaling deeply he stood asking lowly, “Just how serious was that offer earlier for a kiss?”

“Eager to cash that in already?”

A weak chuckle escaped him, “Just curious, we’re only recording another two days. Then I’m back to England again.”

“Well it just so happens I’ve got to be back out there for a new film. I get to shove Hugh Dancy in a trunk.”

“I could give him a call, set up a lunch or something.”

Another giggle left you and you teased, “I’d hate to see what he thinks of my outfit.” Richard rolled his eyes chuckling as he hummed, “I’ll follow you back.”

Parked in the covered garage for the hotel you both walked up and waited out in the hall at his own insistence, typing on his phone smirking as he planned the evening he wished to share with you back in England. But in his distraction the door was mistaken for the wall and at your going to open the door again the man with his shoulder against the door collapsed taking you with him down to the ground. Awkward giggling from you and laughter from him filled the room as his feet shifted awkwardly allowing the door to shut.

Teasingly underneath him you said, “As random as your greetings are I can’t wait to see what your good morning will be like tomorrow.” Chuckling again Richard, still blushing madly inched up onto his knees where he finally could read what your shirt said as you held your place propped up on your elbows. A sudden snorting laugh was muffled with his hands and shaking with laughter his head settled onto your middle easing your chance to smooth your fingers through his hair fixing it back after his fall.

Calm again he inched up again grinning widely at you as you sat up and kissed him on the cheek, “Come on, let’s get something to eat. You can always tackle me again after if you like.” Another chuckle escaped him and he climbed to his feet helping you up to yours and kept hold of your hand to walk you to the door and out to the elevator for what he hoped to be an accident free meal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is found in the forest by the King, though a mistaken identity is not corrected and a catchy tune to keep themselves occupied gets stuck in the King's head distracting him from his meeting.

**_Crazy_ **

**_Oh_ **

**_Oh_            **

 

Ringing of spoons on metal pots echoed through the kingdom finally finding the King’s ears mid meeting. There was a terribly long bout of meetings that had torn him from his sleep today of all days. Recovering from a heavy fever brought on by a poisoned wound still tapering on the edge of healed in the protection of his newest subject upon finding them fleeing from a giant spider. But more and more his mind kept wandering back to that first meeting.

 

**_Baby, I'm so into you_ **

**_You got that something, what can I do?_ **

**_Baby, you spin me around, oh_ **

**_The earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground_ **

**_Every time you look at me_ **

**_My heart is jumping, it's easy to see_ **

 

Lost and confused you seemed harmless to the King formerly enjoying his weekly ride and you were brought back to the Palace. A sleepless night found you sneaking into the King’s chambers while he slept waking him to a full breakfast. His usual preference of cooking for himself in the mornings ended when he was intrigued at what recipes you had to offer from your world.

On his feet the King walked cautiously into his kitchen where he stood shirtless in the doorway combing his fingers through his hair when he noticed it was you, turning partly to see if a wrap or his robe was within reach. A soft hum from you turned him around again drawing his eyes to how the silk nightgown they had given you hugged you perfectly and swayed with your moving to the tune he could not recognize. A half turn later and his eyes snapped to yours when his figure in the doorway came to your attention, a bright smile easing across your face, “Morning. I know you got that bad gash on your leg so I thought a good breakfast might help you heal faster.”

He nodded and stepped closer into the kitchen, looking you over as subtly as he could, an act far easier with his height granting him excuse for his eyes to sink over you the closer he got as if to compare your size to his. “That is a kind offer.”

Again you grinned at him moving the last of the food to the table, “I know it is a bit odd, even back home we don’t just pop up in people’s homes, but your door was open and I tried knocking.” Anxiously you wet your lips then looked to the doorway as another tall blonde haired blue eyed man passed through the door and froze seeing you there.

A confused stare filled greeting with the fully grown Prince eyeing the nightgown clad woman in his shirtless father’s room melted into his sharing the meal you slipped out to leave the pair in peace. A fumbled, “I will leave you two alone then…Enjoy your breakfast.” later the pair shared another confused glance in your absence.

At the door shutting in your exit Legolas stated, _“I was not aware you had cared so deeply for the young lady you had discovered.”_

Thranduil exhaled in the reach for the juice you had poured for him, _“I awoke and she had fixed me breakfast in means of repayment for my injury.”_

Legolas smirked at his father, _“Of course, and the grin on your face for her place alone with you here was all imagined on my part.”_

Thranduil’s brow inched up as he looked over his son who started on the plate you had scooted in front of him, _“I am pleased she was not harmed.”_

Legolas nodded then asked, _“You did order her a breakfast?”_

Thranduil, _“Of course.”_ After a pause he lowered his glass, _“Two plates, there were two plates set out.”_

Legolas chuckled, _“It seems I have interrupted her attempt to steal your morning.”_

Thranduil chuckled at the assumption, _“No doubt it was all meant innocently.”_

.

**_You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep_ **

**_I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_ **

**_Whoa oh oh, crazy, but it feels alright_ **

**_Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night_ **

 

With breakfast you were assigned an Elleth to show you around who did all she could to share all she could about their King. Quietly you listened and made certain to try and retain what you could in hopes of being respectful and allowed to stay between stolen glances around wondering where your lone friend could be. Each glimpse of sunlight filtering through the canopy giving you a false flicker of hope that he would be there only to find the hall or garden filled with more tall dark haired people around you, each one you subtly reminded yourself that they referred to themselves as Elves.

By lunch you were shown the markets and helped to gather enough supplies to fill your pantry. A self made lunch later you sat alone on the table overlooking the gardens around your apartment across from your friend’s in the distance, a view easing your task of learning where he lived. In the oddly secluded wing you had been assigned to you wondered if that bode well for your friend or if it meant he was a social outcast like you seemed to be. These Elves were all polite but weren’t quick to approach you worsening the ache you had to find your friend.

 

**_Tell me you're so into me_ **

**_That I'm the only one you will see_ **

**_Tell me I'm not in the blue, oh_ **

**_That I'm not wasting my feelings on you_ **

**_Every time I look at you_ **

**_My heart is jumping, what can I do?_ **

 

On a walk after your meal a request for a job had no doubt been handled by your friend as you were shown to the kitchens to help with the rolls and bread for the next day’s breakfast. A short shift later and you walked aimlessly on your toes mentally grinning at your long skirt swishing around your legs in your twisting steps, your arms crossed behind your back in your upwards gaze at the colorful birds in the branches and flower coated arches above. The familiar hum of a velvety voice sounded from a walkway on the left urging you to go in search of it. Your approach did not go unnoticed and inhaling steadily Thranduil’s body shifted so all he had to do was turn his head when you finally reached him. Tauriel at his side withheld her cracking grin that slipped out in your final bouncing step and twisting stance at his side where you eyed his long silvery green robe under a marigold wrap with hair slightly disheveled only adding to your assumption he hadn’t gotten much sleep along with his pitifully masked expression.

A bow of his head later he addressed you when through with Tauriel, “Miss Y/n, I trust they treated you well in the kitchens?”

With a nod your grin grew eyeing the seemingly glowing man in front of you giving you a weak grin in return, “They did, thank you for the job recommendation.” An inhale later you asked, “So, Thranduil,” At that Tauriel’s brow twitched up curiously as he drew in a breath at your hand reaching out to fix a fold in his wrap just above his elbow, “I hope the King hasn’t been giving you too much of a hard time,”

A grin split onto Tauriel’s face and he softly muttered, _“Not a word.”_ Triggering her turn to leave after a bow of her head to you both.

“I mean, I just show up out of nowhere, and you so kindly set me up in an incredible apartment and a job in just a day. Not to mention you don’t appear to have gotten much sleep, so I do hope I haven’t caused you too much trouble.”

With parted hips for a moment he thought up his response, “The King-,”

You shook your head inching closer, “Please don’t get me wrong I am grateful, and I have heard wonderful things about the King.” A glint of amusement flashed in his eyes at your mistake of his identity, “I don’t mean to be disrespectful to him.”

Thranduil shook his head, “Of course not. No one would assume you to be disrespectful. I have gotten rest, though the effects of the poison from my wound does take a few days to work out of my system. In a few days time I will be perfectly well again.”

You nodded, “Alright. Well, I will let you get back to work or resting. I didn’t mean to interrupt your private moment-,”

His brow inched up hastily blurting out, “It was not private. Tauriel is Captain of the Guard, sharing a report of the spider nest her patrol cleared, of which my son is part of.”

You gave him a grinning nod folding your hands in front of you, “I hope I didn’t interfere this morning, I didn’t realize you had a family.”

Thranduil’s head shook, “You did not interfere. Legolas usually has nightly patrols we have not had breakfast together in years.” Making your brow inch up, “Usually we share a lunch or break for tea.” Looking you over again as your skirt twirled around your legs again, “Speaking of tea, how would you like to join me for some tea?”

You nodded, “As long as I am not keeping you from anything.”

“Not at all.” His hand motioned to the side guiding you back to his apartment ignoring the sound of whispered sharing of your statement rippling through the courtyard and halls around you. He swore he would clear it up, though after the second time you had run into him taking him for a Lord or someone of great standing here he felt at ease having a soul to talk to without the weight of a crown behind the motives.

 

**_You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep_ **

**_I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_ **

**_Whoa oh oh, crazy, but it feels alright_ **

**_Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night_ **

 

Daily it seemed to build steam, all in the kingdom learning of the King’s growing fondness for the adorably oblivious woman making the King so happy. All of them certain not to ruin the secret and help the King in hiding his crown when you happened upon him by chance between his meetings. Always with tiny batches of treats for him to hide in his pockets through meetings or with questions and requests for advice he was all to grateful to answer for you.

 

**_Oh, oh yeah, yeah_ **

**_You drive me crazy, oh_ **

**_Sing it! (Oh, oh, oh crazy)_ **

**_Yeah!_ **

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

**_Stop!_ **

**_Ooh, oh, yeah_ **

 

.

**_You drive me crazy, baby_ **

**_Excited, I'm in too deep, oh_ **

**_Oh, but, it feels alright_ **

**_Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night_ **

 

A stolen glance in the kitchens in passing the King smirked seeing you tapping spoons to the lid of a pot of stew waiting for it to cook. The odd song you were singing softly to yourself from your world was a common tune you had been quoted on saying ‘you were unable to get out of your head’ was only part of why he had snuck here. But it was your voice sealing the deal for him and lured him here to get a better inspection of you entertaining yourself to what seemed to pass for a love song. For a few minutes he stood there watching you wondering just what had you in the mood for singing love songs, though the smirks and grins on those he passed each time alone with you only worsened his hope that your bubbly charm was not just your personality but a subtle hope to lure him back to your side again. But as always the silent approach of another messenger reminded him of the meeting he was passing to.

****

**_You drive me crazy (You drive me crazy)_ **

**_I just can't sleep_ **

**_I'm so excited, I'm in too deep (Deep, baby)_ **

**_Oh, oh, oh crazy, but it feels alright_ **

**_Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night_ **

 

Lounging back in his chair in yet another meeting Thranduil smirked to himself behind his hand smoothing his fingers across his cheek you had brushed a stray strip of hair from the night prior in his offer to show you his private archery training spot. The strip having snagged on the tail end of one of his arrows and flew across his nose as he let it fly stirring a giggle and bright smile from you earning one from him in return to your subtle gesture to fix his hair back behind his shoulder again.

 

**_Sing it! (Crazy)_ **

**_Oh, oh crazy, ooh, oh, yeah_ **

**_You drive me crazy, but it feels alright_ **

**_Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night!_ **

 

The tapping of his foot however halted the song from starting over and in the break that was called he was up again and on his way to find you. Steadily he found his way through the halls until he heard your giggles as you righted a baby fox that had gotten tangled up in chasing a peacock through the royal gardens. The rustle of his silver heavily embroidered wrap over his full silver robe underneath matching his simple circlet brought you to your feet with a smile seeing him and his son who was trotting over from the distance to join you.

Legolas called out, “Ada, Lord Elrond has arrived.”

Thranduil nodded, “Of course, I will be there shortly.” Hoping his son would leave only for him to move closer.

"Wow you look nice. Big meeting?" At his father’s side Legolas grins adding, "With the King" and you grin wider, "Well give him my best." then you paused making the pair’s grins flinch wider, "Even though, he doesn't know me...You know how to make that work I'm sure. Thank you, enjoy the cookies, bye." Eagerly you hurried off after handing over the box of cookies you had baked for him, mentally arguing with yourself about what you had said and more importantly how you had said it.

Word had no doubt spread with visiting Nobles and traveling merchant Elves annually moving from kingdom to kingdom spreading word of the future Queen of the Great Greenwood bringing even strangers into the respectful approach to you. Naturally the Lords of Rivendell and Lothlorien had made plans to travel as soon as possible to meet you themselves. Through the halls they entered and with the sight of Thranduil they were baffled as to where you were until they heard you worked in the kitchens through part of your days.

Small glimpses here and there were stolen of you in passing with servants messengers and even the Prince had done all they could to keep you from crossing paths stirring up even more questions. Though between the visiting twin Princes with matching smirks and robes managed to stir up a diversion for the Prince while their grinning sister slipped through the gardens behind the trio towards the clearing you had just been spotted speaking to the King in wondering why they were being kept away. An eager hop from the Princess at your side brought out your grin again peering up at her, “Hello.”

Her head bowed to you and you repeated the action, “Lady y/n I am Lady Arwen, Daughter of Lord Elrond.”

“Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Though I’m not actually a Lady, though it seems everyone insists on using the title.”

Her smile grew looking you over at the joining of your hands in front of you, “I am certain you are more than deserving. Do you enjoy it here?”

You nodded, "Oh yes. It is quite lovely. Though, there is one thing. I've lived here a while and I haven't ever seen the King yet. Either he's been run ragged or I'm just the most unlucky person ever."

A soft chuckle left the Princess as she said, “But you were just speaking to the King.” She chuckled again as your mind spun at her words, “No wonder King Thranduil took to you so well, he does enjoy a good sense of humor.”

Instantly her grin dropped as yours did and your eyes welled up with tears, a sight halting the twins in their distracting enabling Legolas to turn open mouthed seeing your sudden turn as you whispered, “If you’ll excuse me.” A few trotting steps away you sniffled mumbling to yourself, “I am such an idiot.”

Each moment clicking into place, the gifts, the incredible apartment, great job with great pay, special handmade clothes and boots for you; all elves so eager to see to your happiness and to secure your place in the kingdom while honoring the King’s attentions to you. You were well respected and protected and even if the whole kingdom was in on your massive blunder even the King no doubt had been laughing about at your expense. All you could think of was to hide and wait to see what the King had in store for you next.

.

Turning around Legolas called out to Arwen, _“What did you say?!”_

She shook her head nearing them, _“All I asked was how she was enjoying Greenwood. Then tears when I said it was no surprise she won the King’s favor with her humor.”_

Legolas’ eyes shot wider and he grit back, _“She does not know Ada is the King!”_

The trio asked, _“What?!”_ and followed after the racing Prince sprinting to find his father.

 _“Ada. She knows.”_ Thranduil’s lips parted as he figured by the tone and expression on his face who he was referring to.

_“Where is she? How did she take it?”_

_“Her quarters presumably, she was crying.”_ Instantly Thranduil turned passing over his wrap to the eager Prince who turned to the guests the King was formerly greeting to cover the task of welcoming the guests in front of the confused trio forming a line behind him to help how they could feeling as if they had broken a priceless treasure for the King.

.

A knock on your door went unanswered so with a deep breath the King opened your door and stepped through, closing the door in his path to find you. Between the sniffles and muffled squeaks it was quite easy to tell you were hiding in the pile of covers and furs across your bed. Unable to help it he grinned as he neared you, looking over the mound you were creating under all the warm layers.

“Y/n.” His velvety pleading tone forcing your eyes shut as you wiped your cheeks.

“You must think I’m such an idiot.”

Lowering to his knees beside the bed he held his gaze on your shifting outline, “You are not the idiot, I am. You come to me for advice and I repaid your kindness with avoidance and lied to you this whole time. If anything I owe you. A great deal more than I could ever repay.” Carefully he shifted the covers from the edge of the bed to peek under them into your warm cocoon finding you brushing your hair out of your face. Locking his eyes with yours he forced a weak grin onto his face, “Please understand, I had no intention of lying to you, but I have to admit it was comforting to have someone to treat me so casually after ages of being a Prince and King. I was so afraid once you knew you would stop talking to me. Forgive me?”

“I can’t go out there. I was so rude to Lady Arwen. I just ran off when she was so nice.”

Thranduil chuckled lowly, “Trust me, when I saw her she seemed far more upset by the pain she had caused you unintentionally.” Brushing the covers back in his move to lean onto the bed closer to you. “Will you come out now?”

You shook your head and he chuckled, “Nope. I am sorry you were pulled away from your guests.”

His grin spread and he drew a hand back to dip into his pocket, “Well while I am here I should share the reason they have all traveled here and were so eager to meet you even against our people trying to divert them.” Your eyes lowered to his hand and your lips parted at the ring with a square yellow diamond surrounded by glowing white gems, instantly your eyes snapped back up to his, “Would you do me the honor of being my wife? There is no one I would wish to face the long stretch of time with.”

Unable to speak your eyes filled with tears and you nodded drawing a weak chuckle from him he followed with easing the ring onto your finger and he asked, “Would you come out now?” You shook your head and he chuckled again, “Alright, then I am climbing in with you.” At your brows inching up he eased through the hole under the covers to just barely a few inches from you. Tenderly his fingers stroked along your cheek while his nose traced yours closing the distance through his free arm wiggling under you to bring you closer against his chest, a first gentle kiss melted into another and another in your safe hiding place until finally the timid knock on your door had your lips parting for air.

Again his fingers trailed across your cheek and he hummed out, “I do have a few more surprises to handle before tonight’s dinner.” With a gentle peck on your lips he drew back out from under your covers holding you against his chest to sit you above the covers, fixing your hair grinning as he did feeling your hands sneak up to fix his. One last kiss on your lips and he rose to his feet, “No hiding, I will be right back.”

You nodded and watched him leave the room to open your front door that a group of Elleths passed through with a special gown and boxes with more accessories and treats for you. Brightly he smiled at you seeing his ring on your hand through your anxious grin at the approaching Elleths, “I have to head back to the Lords, these Ladies will ready you for tonight. I will see you at dinner, My Dearest.” Bowing his head to you he dipped out of the doorway to return to the arriving Lords beaming still at your acceptance.

Lord Elrond eyed Thranduil upon his return, _“How is everything? Arwen mentioned she upset your Queen, who is not aware she is to be Queen?”_

Thranduil shook his head, _“A simple misunderstanding. It is all cleared up now.”_

…

In front of your mirror you twisted eyeing the pale blue gown coated in silver embroidered leaves all across it, a tiara of tilted leaves formed of white and yellow diamonds resting in your pulled back hair. A knock on your door turned you around to find your intended in the doorway in a silvery blue robe under his golden wrap, full crown on display with yellow flowers tucked into it. His hand extended to claim yours easing you closer to him for another gentle kiss. Sweetly he folded your hand under his elbow to guide you straight to the outdoor ballroom set up with lit lanterns and glowing strings of crystals over the tables immaculately decorated.

Wine glass in hand you smiled up at Lord Celeborn beside Lords Elrond and Glorfindel beside the twin Princes once they had been properly introduced to you and through the chatter that followed, Ellohrir grinned asked, “Lady Y/n, is tonight to your taste?”

You nodded glancing at Arwen off to the side speaking with Legolas then back to the Princes smiling at you, “It is perfectly lovely. It is a pity the King couldn't make it. Poor thing. I thought they'd at least let him have some cake.” Their expressions dropped at your hand easing out from under Thranduil’s arm at his spreading grin.

A deep chuckle left him in your path away from the group to speak with the Princess, and he said, “That was a joke.” All together they exhaled in relief and he raised his glass for a sip he then set down on the railing to his left at the entrance to a small bridge over a stream. “I told her the King is out riding.”

A twitch of Lord Celeborn’s brow later and a loud laugh preceded the splash from his tackling the King into the river. The sound of which turned you with lips parted until Legolas patted the back of your shoulder saying, “Usually they wait for cake before wrestling.”

Arwen chuckled and locked her eyes on yours inching closer to you to start sharing stories of the rowdy Elf Lords in the countless celebrations before this lasting until his dripping path back to you for the opening speech to announce the accepted proposal met with cheers and a round of toasts. Hours of wine, food and dance later and sunrise was found with you draped in the King’s arms, his thumb stroking across the back of the hand he was holding through a smirk melting onto his face as he hummed to himself nuzzling his head against yours.


End file.
